Una mujer inocente
by Rosse-Amu
Summary: Se fue a visitar a su mejor amiga Utau Hoshina a Bolivia, pero lo que no se esperaba fue que se metería en problemas y la única persona que podía ayudarla era Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el hombre que le hizo mucho daño, en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta es una historia basada en el libro que escribió Lynne Graham y como verán yo soy fan de ella y quiero que ustedes conozcan sus historias atraves de amuto espero que les guste.**_

**Una mujer inocente**

_Se fue a visitar a su mejor amiga Utau Hoshina a Bolivia, pero lo que no se esperaba fue que se metería en problemas y la única persona que podía ayudarla era Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el hombre que le hizo mucho daño, en el pasado._

**Capítulo 1**

El policía boliviano rugió a través de la mesa:

-¿Es usted japonesa? ¿Dónde se aloja usted?

La pequeña habitación estaba increíblemente caliente y cargada. Amu dirigió a su interrogador una mirada de furia con sus ojos ámbar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con un torrente de finos lacios de color rosa un rosa extraño.

-¡Yo no hablo español! -dijo por centésima vez.

Él aporreó la mesa con el puño apretado.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó con frustración. De repente algo explotó dentro de ella.

-Me acaban de robar y atacar y no pienso estar aquí sentada mientras usted me grita –explotó con voz tensa.

Levantándose, el hombre se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Amu se quedó boquiabierta de incredulidad cuando entró su asaltante. Todo el miedo que había intentado enmascarar tras el gesto de desafío la asaltó de nuevo, con imágenes de violencia y violación flotando por su cabeza. Se levantó de su silla y retrocedió hasta una esquina, con una mano temblorosa intentando subir el escote de la camiseta rota para ocultar el menor atisbo de sus senos.

Su asaltante, un joven corpulento, se paseó por la habitación con toda tranquilidad mientras soltaba una parrafada en español.

Amu pestañeó de incredulidad. El no comprender nada era lo más aterrador de todo. ¿Por qué se portaba aquel bandido que la había metido a la fuerza en su furgoneta como si él fuera el que debía acusarla a la policía? De hecho, el lunático, aparentemente ignorante del hecho de que el asalto sexual era un delito, la había llevado él mismo a aquella diminuta comisaría de policía.

Con exagerados gestos, el policía señaló las señales de sangre de las uñas de Amu a un lado de la cara sin afeitar del hombre.

Dios bendito, ¿es que una mujer no podía defenderse a sí misma si la asaltaban en Bolivia?

Sin previa advertencia, la fuerza artificial que le había producido la afrenta empezó a fallarle.

Su espíritu independiente decayó y, por primera vez en su vida, deseó tener algún apoyo familiar.

Pero su padre y su madrastra estaban disfrutando de un crucero de tres semanas por Grecia y su hermanastro, Nadihiko, estaba en África Central haciendo excursión como siempre tan aventurero como siempre. Su familia ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba ella. Amu había gastado impulsivamente la herencia de su abuela en un viaje a Bolivia. Unas vacaciones de las de una vez en la vida, se había prometido a sí misma.

Sólo treinta y seis horas atrás había aterrizado en La Paz, encantada de reunirse por fin con su amiga Utau Hoshina ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido Utau que fuera a visitarla? Indudablemente, a su amiga, heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna, nunca se le había ocurrido que Amu careciera de dinero para realizar aquel viaje. Igualmente, a Amu tampoco se le había ocurrido que Utau y su marido, Kukai, podrían no estar en el país a su llegada.

La villa Souma estaba cerrada y custodiada por un hombre de seguridad con un perro rabioso. Y tampoco sabía una sola palabra de inglés y menos japonés. Negándose a ceder al pánico, Amu se había registrado en el hotel más barato que había encontrado y había decidido explorar un poco por su cuenta mientras esperaba a que los Souma regresaran a La Paz. Como Utau estaba embarazada de ocho meses, pensaba que su amiga sólo estaría fuera un fin de semana como máximo.

«Un poco de exploración», reflexionó ahora mientras contemplaba a los dos hombres gesticulantes a poca distancia de ella. La estaba asaltando el pánico. La inteligencia le decía que era la hora de jugar una de las cartas que se había negado a utilizar desde que había encontrado la villa de los Souma desierta. La carta salvaje, el único movimiento que nunca había soñado en hacer si no hubiera sido a la fuerza.

Podría haber telefoneado a Ikuto para preguntarle donde estaba su hermana... pero cada pelo de su piel se erizaba ante la idea de ponerse en contacto con él, de pedirle ayuda.

Estúpido orgullo, pensaba ahora. Desde luego, no era el comportamiento de un responsable adulto. Cuatro años eran un largo tiempo. Bien, él la había abandonado. La había juzgado mal y la había hecho daño. También la había humillado. «Bien, únete al mundo real, Amu», se desafió así misma con un nudo en la garganta. « ¡No eres la única mujer que ha sufrido lo mismo» .

Acercándose a la mesa, donde reposaba un cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo, Amu inspiró con fuerza. ¿Y si nunca hubieran oído hablar de Ikuto? ¿Y si no era el gran millonario que Utau le había hecho creer? Y, aunque ninguna de las dos cosas sucediera, ¿Qué probabilidades había de que Ikuto Tsukiyomi moviera su aristocrático dedo para ayudarla?

Con mano temblorosa, Amu escribió su nombre y apretó el cuaderno contra la mesa. Le dolió hasta escribir su nombre.

El policía frunció el ceño. Con un gesto de interrogante confusión, alzó la vista hacia ella.

Repitió el nombre en voz alta con un tono de reverencia.

-¡No entiendo -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Amigo! ¡Buen amigo! -mintió Amu dando unas palmadas sobre el cuaderno.

Entonces esbozó una sonrisa de confianza aunque por dentro se sentía terriblemente mortificada.

El policía pareció francamente incrédulo y después soltó una carcajada nerviosa. La señaló y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! -protestó Amu con frenesí-. Conozco a Ikuto desde hace años. Ikuto y yo... éramos como esto.

Apretó las manos intentando poner gesto de sinceridad.

El policía se sonrojó y bajó la mirada como si ella le hubiera avergonzado. Entonces, el joven de la furgoneta soltó otra parrafada y el policía le echó sin ceremonias de la habitación cerrando de un portazo a sus espaldas.

-¡Quiero que telefonee a Ikuto!

Amu hizo mímica sintiéndose como una idiota. Con un suspiro, el policía avanzó hacia adelante. Le pasó una mano por la estrecha cintura, la hizo avanzar por un corredor y antes de que Amu se enterara de nada, la había encerrado en una sucia celda.

-¡Sáqueme de aquí!

El hombre desapareció y se oyó una puerta cerrarse antes de hacerse un silencio total.

Amu se quedó de pie agarrada a los barrotes con fuerza. Estaba temblando como una hoja.

¡Vaya con la influencia del apellido Tsukiyomi! Sintió un velo de lágrimas ardientes y se desplomó contra el borde del viejo camastro antes de enterrar la cara entre las manos.

Alrededor de una hora después apareció una anciana vestida de negro que metió un plato entre los barrotes. Amu no había comido desde el desayuno, pero el estómago se le rebeló ante la comida. La taza de café sólo era más apetecible. No se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía.

Después de un rato se echó luchando contra las lágrimas. Antes o después tendrían que buscarla un intérprete y se aclararía aquella estúpida confusión. No necesitaba a Ikuto para salir de aquel atolladero. Pero ella era un desastre andante, decidió con rabia. Su primer viaje sola al extranjero y vaya situación en la que se había metido. ¿Por qué? Era impulsiva, siempre lo había sido y probablemente siempre lo sería. Ese no era el primer acto impetuoso que le había traído problemas... Pero iba a ser el último, se juró.

Cuando se despertó, escuchó voces masculinas hablando en español. Desorientada, se incorporó con el pelo revuelto alrededor de la cara. El calor había vuelto. Con el nuevo día, un potente rayo de sol se filtraba por la alta ventana enrejada. Sus adormilados ojos ámbar distinguieron dos figuras masculinas tras los barrotes.

Una era la del policía, la otra... El corazón se le desbocó del pecho.

-¡Ikuto! -susurró con una oleada de alivio. Mientras le ofrecía al policía un cigarrillo, Ikuto clavó sus profundos ojos zafiros en ella y murmuró con pereza:

-Bájate la falda y cúbrete... pareces una prostituta.

Sin abandonar la conversación que mantenía con el policía, Rafael se puso de perfil. Amu se quedó con la boca abierta y se sonrojó con violencia. Se estiró la falda vaquera y arregló como pudo la camiseta rasgada mientras sus ojos miel despedían chispas.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así -siseó.

Los dos hombres volvieron la cabeza.

-Si no te callas, me iré -dijo Ikuto sin un ápice de compasión.

Amu le creyó. Con sólo una excusa la dejaría pudrirse allí. Lo notó en la helada mirada impasible y en el leve gesto de disgusto de su preciosa boca. Cuatro años atrás en Londres le había puesto el mismo gesto... y eso casi la había destrozado.

Amu sintió un nudo en la garganta. De repente le costaba respirar. Luchó contra los recuerdos y alzó la barbilla de nuevo negándose con todo su temperamento a ser acobardada o avergonzada. Pero a veces se despertaba todavía por las noches con sudores fríos al recordar su último encuentro. Odiaba a Ikuto como al veneno por la forma en que la había tratado. Era muestra del cariño de Amu hacia su hermana el que hubiera sobrevivido su amistad.

Mientras los dos hombres seguían hablando ignorándola con suprema indiferencia, Amu examinó a Ikuto. Resultaba incongruente en aquel lugar tan sórdido, exóticamente extraño con su fabuloso traje negro que emanaba dinero. La rica tela cubría sus poderosas espaldas, acentuaba sus estrechas caderas y sus largas piernas musculosas.

Amu apretó las uñas de forma compulsiva contra el dobladillo de su falda nada exagerada. Quizá pensara que parecía una cualquiera por sus amargos prejuicios contra ella. Su fotografía había sido difundida en primera página del _Time _el verano anterior. Tsukiyomi, el multimillonario, enemigo de la corrupción, defensor de los débiles. Tsukiyomi, el gran filántropo, descendiente directo de la nobleza, cuyos antepasados habían llegado en el siglo dieciséis. El periodista se había enfrascado encantado a relatar su larga línea de antepasados ilustres.

Amu había sentido suficiente curiosidad como para devorar las fotografías primero. Él era muy alto, pero no dominaba por su altura, sino por la fuerza de su presencia física. Un asombroso y atractivo macho que poseía un devastador e innegable carisma. Su magnífica estructura ósea haría volver la cabeza a las mujeres incluso dentro de treinta años.

Amu examinó sus rasgos morenos, notando la asombrosa simetría de la amplia frente, la arrogante nariz y los pómulos salvajemente altos. Desearía poder exorcizarlo como había hecho con sus fotos al quemar la revista en una descarga de odio. Apretó los voluptuosos labios por la intensidad de las emociones.

Un segundo más tarde, volvió a abrirlos de par en par al contemplar como «el enemigo de la corrupción» sacaba un puñado de billetes y los ponía en la mano del policía. Le estaba sobornando. A pesar de que Amu nunca le había considerado un santo, como le calificaba la prensa latinoamericana, se quedó asombrada al ver los billetes cambiar de manos.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la celda e Ikuto entró en ella. Puso gesto de disgusto mientras recogía la manta y se la pasaba por los hombros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Estuve a punto de no venir -admitió sin remordimiento.

Su fluido y sensual acento le produjo escalofríos por la espalda aumentando la tensión.

-Entonces no me molestaré en darte las gracias -replicó ella furiosa porque creyera necesario taparla con aquella manta y por tener que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

Pero bajo su respuesta yacía un amargo resentimiento y dolor que estaba resuelta a ocultar.

-Si no fuera por mi hermana, te hubiera dejado aquí. Hubiera sido una experiencia muy beneficiosa para tu carácter.

-¡Odioso bastardo! -perdió el control Amu por fin-. ¡Me han robado, asaltado y encerrado en una celda!

-Y ahora estás muy a punto de que te den un buen azote, porque si no tolero que ningún hombre me falte tanto al respeto, ¿Cómo voy a tolerarlo de una simple mujer?

Con las mejillas ardientes por la furia, Amu prácticamente saltó fuera de la celda. «Una simple mujer» ¿Cómo se habría imaginado en otro tiempo que estaba enamorada de Ikuto Tsukiyomi? No, no había sido amor, se dijo con furia. Había sido pura lascivia, pero a los diecinueve años no había podido admitir esa realidad.

Ikuto plantó su mano en su estrecha cintura y la condujo por el corredor y ella se sintió demasiado aturdida por la profunda rabia que vio en sus oscuros ojos como para objetar nada.

De acuerdo, debía haber sido una molestia para él tener que sacarla de una celda a las ocho de la mañana, pero era una situación desesperada y, seguramente, hasta un egocéntrico como él debía de reconocerlo.

En el exterior, la luz era cegadora, pero le desorientó la multitud de gente que rodeaba los dos Range Rovers que los esperaban. Con un ligero suspiro de irritación, Ikuto plantó de repente las dos manos alrededor de su cintura, la alzó del suelo y la sentó en el asiento del pasajero del primer vehículo. Entonces se volvió hacia su extasiad a audiencia.

Todos los hombres se quitaron el sombrero. Algunas de las mujeres estaban llorando y los niños se apretaban contra sus piernas y se agarraban a él. Entonces la multitud se abrió y apareció un policía con un anciano clérigo a su lado. El clérigo tenía una amplia sonrisa y alcanzó las manos de Ikuto evidentemente colmándole de bendiciones. ¡Lo que era ser un héroe! Amu apartó la vista para ponerse rígida de desmayo al notar un bulto que se agitaba en el asiento del conductor. A menos que estuviera muy equivocada, había algo vivo dentro. Con una oleada de pánico, saltó disparada del Range Rover al suelo polvoriento con la suficiente fuerza como para quedarse sin aliento.

-No estás contenta a menos que seas el centro de toda la atención masculina, ¿verdad?- comentó Ikuto de forma desagradable inclinándose hacia ella, que había caído de rodillas.

Dos de sus hombres de seguridad habían salido del vehículo de atrás a ver qué había pasado. Roja como una amapola, Amu susurró:

-¡Hay una serpiente en el coche!

-¿Y qué? Es una de las exquisiteces locales.

Ikuto la volvió a meter en el asiento y la cubrió las piernas con la manta. Transpirando de miedo, Amu observó al policía atar con más fuerza el saco del asiento de al lado.

-Por favor, sácalo de ahí, Ikuto -murmuró asomando por la ventana-. ¡Por favor!

Una esbelta mano morena alcanzó el saco y lo colocó en el asiento de atrás.

-Gracias -susurró al sentarse él tras el volante.

Un rayo de sol destelló en su pelo azul como la noche. Georgie apartó los ojos de la tentación y se odió así misma. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la memoria tan física? Se removió en el asiento, amargamente avergonzada de recordar tan bien lo sedoso que su pelo podía llegar a

.

-Así que dime, bajo tu punto de vista, cómo aterrizaste en una celda en menos de veinticuatro horas de tu llegada a mi país.

-Ayer decidí ir a ver las cuevas de hielo de Zongo Valley.

-¿Vestida como vas ahora? -cortó Ikuto con incredulidad-. ¿Con minifalda y tacones altos?

- Yo... ¿Minifalda?

¿Es que consideraba él sus rodillas tan provocativas?

-La subida hasta las cuevas es de un par de horas para un montañero experto.

Amu apretó los dientes.

-Mira, yo simplemente vi el cartel del hotel. ¡No sabía que había que ser un atleta para llegar hasta allí!

-¿Cuándo te enteraste de la realidad?

-Cuando salí del taxi y me encontré a tres tipos barbudos y muy tostados, con botas de montaña subiendo por la colina -admitió con voz glacial-. Entonces decidí volver andando a visitar el lago y cuando me di la vuelta para decírselo al taxista, ya había desaparecido con mi bolso.

-Jorge sospechaba algo así.

-¿Quién es Jorge?

-El policía del pueblo.

-Me habían robado el bolso. Había desaparecido con el bolso en el asiento trasero.

-Puede que fuera un descuido por su parte. ¿Le pediste que esperara?

Amu se puso rígida.

-Bueno, pensé que había entendido...

-¿Sabes el número de licencia del taxi?

Ella sacudió la cabeza enfadada.

-Puede que todavía aparezca tu bolso. De todas formas, fuiste imperdonablemente descuidada.

-¿Ya me estás echando el sermón?

-Cuando te encontraste colgada, ¿Qé hiciste?

-Cuando comprendí que no iba a volver y que el sitio estaba desierto, empecé a andar y... paré a una furgoneta. No te puedes imaginar lo agradable y poco amenazador que parecía el conductor cuando subí...

-Te creo. Y supongo que se pararía. ¿Entonces qué?

Amu alzó la barbilla.

-Me ofreció dinero y mientras yo lo rechazaba, se arrojó sobre mí. ¡Pensé que iba a violarme!

-Tengo entendido que le diste una patada en sus partes y le arañaste. Pareces capaz de defenderte tú sola. Pensó que eras una prostituta...

-¿Una qué? -explotó ella.

-¿Por qué crees que te ofreció dinero? Las turistas no viajan solas en Bolivia, ni hacen auto stop solas.

Los oscuros ojos zafiros sombríos la miraron un instante antes de volver a la carretera.

-¿Tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba cuando salió de la carretera y no me dejaba bajar de la furgoneta?

-Estaba decidido a denunciarte por lo que él entendía como intento de asalto. Pero aceptó no hacerlo para que no se rieran de él sus vecinos si se enteraban de que había sido atacado por una mujer de la mitad de su tamaño.

Amu estaba furiosa por aquella actitud. El mensaje era que ella se lo había buscado.

-Te has escapado por los pelos. Podría haberte golpeado para vengarse por la afrenta a su masculinidad. Este país parece dominado por el culto al machismo desde hace cuatro siglos susurró Ikuto en un tono mortalmente cortés-. Hará falta mucho más que un puñado de turistas para cambiar esas tradiciones, pero, por suerte, la mayoría de los viajeros son infinitamente más cuidadosos con su propia seguridad de lo que has sido tú.

-O sea, que crees que tengo lo que me he buscado.

-Un intento de resalte, una mano en la rodilla... Él ha jurado que eso fue todo. Dice que te volviste loca y le creo. Pasarán semanas antes de que pueda enseñar la cara sin que se rían sus vecinos.

Amu parecía simpatizar con el conductor de la furgoneta.

El silencio se hizo interminable. Ikuto no hizo ningún intento de romperlo. La ranchera se bamboleaba por la carretera rural con el vehículo de atrás siguiéndoles a una distancia discreta. Ikuto paró un momento y salió. Amu vio asombrada cómo abría el saco y soltaba a la serpiente. ¡Vaya, un ecologista! Y lo bastante sensible como para no ofender a los del pueblo rechazando su regalo. Pensó con enfado que la serpiente estaba recibiendo más atenciones que ella.

Pero eso no debía sorprenderla. Cuatro años atrás, le había dejado claro hasta la crueldad que ella le había decepcionado en todo. Su moral, su comportamiento sexualmente provocativo... recordó furiosa sus palabras. Pero lo que todavía le dolía más era que ella no había tenido el valor de alzar la barbilla y alejarse de su lado con dignidad.

Como una tonta, había intentado probar su inocencia.

-Él viene de un mundo diferente -había dicho Tadase, su hermanastro-. Y pertenece a una cultura que ni siquiera has empezado a entender. No te engañe el hecho de que hable un

Inglés y japonés perfecto. Ikuto es un macho tradicional criado como un latinoamericano y las mujeres para él son sólo de dos categorías: ángeles y fulanas. Las que comparten su cama son las fulanas. Cuando se case, escogerá a un ángel recién salido de un convento y será tan rica y de tan buena cuna como él. Así que, ¿dónde crees que encajas tú?

Y parecía que Tadase había acertado. La tarde en que habían terminado su corta relación, Ikuto la había tratado como a una prostituta. Disgustada por el recuerdo, Amu volvió al presente y apartó la manta con gesto de rebeldía. Estiró un poco las piernas maravillosamente torneadas y las cruzó. Le importaba un rábano su opinión, ¿o no? No era ya una estúpida adolescente encandilada por él.

-¿Dónde te alojas en La Paz? -preguntó Ikuto después de encender de nuevo el motor.

Amu se lo dijo. Aquel fue el final de la conversación, pero el ambiente era tan tenso que casi se podía masticar. Cuando lo miró a hurtadillas y vio que tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con que apretaba el volante, Amu esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción femenina. Ikuto no era indiferente a ella al más básico nivel.

Se sorprendió cuando él paró y bajó del coche para acompañarla a su sórdido hotel, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios. ¡Para qué rebajarse a hablar con él? Pasó por delante de él haciendo del balanceo de sus caderas una obra de arte. Probablemente la llevaría directamente a casa de su hermana. Utau debía estar ya de vuelta. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a pagar la factura del hotel después del robo del bolso?

Su habitación estaba como una leonera por la prisa con que la había abandonado por la mañana. Se sonrojó y empezó a recoger ropa en una bolsa. Ikuto se apoyó contra la puerta y de repente se encontró muy incómoda por su presencia en la pequeña habitación.

En la habitación no había baño, sólo un pequeño lavabo.

-Puedes esperar fuera mientras me cambio -murmuró.

-No seas ridícula.

-No soy ridícula -replicó Amu sonrojándose más.

¡Dios bendito!, ¿es que esperaba que se desnudara delante de él?

Los intensos ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los de ella. Fue como tocar un cable pelado. Sintió una violenta sacudida antes de poder apartarse del magnetismo de aquella mirada, terriblemente conmocionada por la oleada de excitación que la recorrió el cuerpo.

N ... no. Simplemente no podía suceder de nuevo. Ahora ella era inmune a la masculinidad latinoamericana. No había sentido eso, se dijo con frenesí. No había sentido la sensación casi insoportable de conciencia física que la había reducido a la idiotez en el pasado.

Ikuto se inclinó con fluidez, recogió unas bragas diminutas de seda de la ajada moqueta y se las tiró. Ya al borde del límite, Amu fracasó en el intento de atraparlas y acabó recogiéndolas del suelo con sensación de ridículo. Las metió en la bolsa con las manos temblorosas.

-A mí no me hubieras dado una patada en mis partes -murmuró Ikuto con mucha suavidad.

Amu alzó los ojos confusa en su dirección, pero los bajó hacia sus zapatos italianos.

Él dio un paso adelante. Ella se paralizó sintiendo el sonido de su respiración como una bomba.

-Me hubieras tirado al suelo con entusiasmo.

«Bastardo», pensó absolutamente alterada por su crueldad. Ella había creído que estaba enamorada y se había dicho muchas veces que había sido mejor acabarlo antes de haber caído en su cama. Pero ahora sentía vergüenza y lo odiaba por ello. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla parecer tan barata?

-Las adolescentes son muy vulnerables cuando se encaprichan con alguien.

-Pero no fue capricho. Estabas terriblemente enamorada de mí.

Amu casi se atragantó. Se le cayó la bolsa de la mano sin darse cuenta. Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca sintiéndose enferma. ¿Qué tipo de sádico era? ¿Es que sacaba algún tipo de perverso placer en patear sus sentimientos? No había sido amor. Nunca había sido amor, se dijo con fuerza.

-Y las vibraciones siguen existiendo... Las siento -susurró él con un tono sensual que pareció rasgar el aire.

-¡Yo no siento nada... nada! -dijo Amu a sus espaldas vagamente desconcertada por el giro de la conversación.

Había creído que estaba a salvo de cualquier referencia al pasado y ahora las tornas se habían vuelto en venganza.

Ikuto estiró una de sus fuertes manos y la asió por el hombro para darla la vuelta.

-¿Para qué disimular? Los dos somos adultos ahora y sé que disfrutas del placer donde y cuando lo encuentras... y con cualquier hombre que te atraiga.

Amu sintió que no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

Los insolentes ojos zafiros se burlaron de su tensión y de su repentina palidez. Rafael alzó la otra mano con calma y la deslizó por toda la curva de su labio inferior.

-¿Te asusta que te conozca como eres? ¿Por qué debería importarte? No tenemos que gustarnos el uno al otro, ni siquiera tenemos que hablar -murmuró con voz aterciopelada-. Yo sólo te quiero en esa cama debajo de mí una vez... y realmente no me importa que sea sórdida. Seré de todas formas el mejor amante que tendrás nunca.

El dedo que estaba dibujando su labio le estaba produciendo temblores. Amu no podía creer en lo que estaba oyendo.

-Tienes que estar de broma...

Él se rió con suavidad.

-Antes eras tan honesta... al menos en esto, aunque no fuera en lo demás -susurró con la voz ronca-. Tú me deseas. Yo te deseo. ¿Por qué no deberíamos hacer el amor?

Amu se estremeció con furia apenas oculta, pero bajo la furia había un dolor que se negaba a reconocer.

-¡Porque no te deseo! ¡No estoy tan desesperada! -replicó con ardor.

Entonces se apartó de él avergonzada de que sus senos se hubieran erizado y de que le hubiera costado toda su fuerza de voluntad separarse. Y avergonzada porque por un instante se había permitido pensar en ese tipo de intimidad que había ansiado en otro tiempo con el hombre al que había amado...

Sí, amado. ¿Para qué intentar aparentar lo contrario cuando hasta él sabía la profundidad de lo que habían compartido? «Los dos somos adultos ya». Aquella era la última humillación y él no se había resistido a la tentación. Ella era lo bastante buena como para un revolcón en la habitación sórdida de un hotel, pero no para nada más.

-Me gustaría que te fueras -dijo Amu con la mayor dignidad que pudo. Que no fue mucha.

-No te visitaré en Londres. No habrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Y sabes? Sé dónde vives.

Amu vivía en un diminuto ático que pertenecía a su hermanastro, Tadase. Pero se le escapaba el sentido del comentario de Ikuto. ¿Qué tenía que ver dónde viviera ella?

Estaba furiosa de que Ikuto no esperara que rechazara su sórdida invitación. Debía esperar que ella se tendiera en la cama deseosa. Con los estrechos hombros rígidos, se volvió hacia él.

-Simplemente olvídate de donde vivo.

-Eso intento, pero ¿para qué has venido a Bolivia si no? Sabías que nos encontraríamos de nuevo... y eso era lo que querías, ¿ verdad?

Amu estaba asombrada de su arrogancia.

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡No quiero tener que ver nada contigo... absolutamente nada!

-Demuéstralo -la retó él abrazándola con tanta fuerza que la asombró.

-¡Aparta tus manos de mí!

Pero su boca se aplastó contra la de ella, ardiente, hambrienta y forzando a que entreabriera los labios. Y, para Amu, el mundo giró sobre su eje mientras apagaba un gemido en la garganta. Todos sus sentidos físicos dieron un vuelco. Su lengua exploró con exquisitez el interior de su boca iniciando una penetración mucho más íntima y a ella se le derritieron los huesos mientras jadeaba y gemía electrizada por la fiera excitación que él había despertado.

Ikuto apretó su fino cuerpo contra el de él con manos anhelantes y a Amu le temblaron los muslos con un insoportable dolor debajo del estómago. Ikuto alzó lentamente su cabeza morena.

-¿Te llevo a esa cama o al aeropuerto? -susurró con voz sedosa y descarada satisfacción masculina al mirar su cara abandonada-. La elección es tuya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

-¿Al aeropuerto? -repitió Amu pasmada y con dificultad para razonar.

-Para tu vuelta a casa.

-Pero si no voy a volver a casa. -Amu se soltó despacio del círculo de sus brazos intentando no mostrar lo asustada que estaba de su propia respuesta a él-. Voy a quedarme con Utau

-Mi hermana está en Francia.

-¿En Francia? -lo miró con incredulidad-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-La madre de Kukai vive allí, Utau y Saksuki están muy unidas. Mi hermana espera su primer hijo y como no tiene madre es natural que quiera el apoyo de Saksuki en ese momento.

Amu estaba asombrada.

-Pero recibí una carta suya hace menos de dos semanas invitándome a venir. ¡Ella esperaba que yo estuviera todavía aquí cuando tuviera el niño!

-Decidió ir a Paris la semana pasada. Supongo que ya no esperaría que vinieras.

Ikuto mostró una completa indiferencia a su disgusto.

-Fue una decisión de último minuto y conseguí un billete que habían cancelado. Intenté telefonearla la noche anterior al vuelo, pero no estaba en casa...

-Pero viniste igualmente -dijo Ikuto sin mostrar sorpresa.

-¡Quería darle una sorpresa! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste inmediatamente? ¡Está claro que tú sabías que había venido a ver a tu hermana!

-Esperaba que no fueras tan tonta. Ya te dije que te apartaras de Utau hace cuatro años -la recordó con sombrío énfasis-. Es una amistad de lo menos conveniente y dejé claros mis sentimientos...

-¡Guárdate tus malditos sentimientos! -explotó Amu apartándose de repente de él con la voz entrecortada-. Mi amistad con Utau no es asunto tuyo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Realmente había deseado estar con su amiga. La decepción era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Y también sabía, que como maestra recién graduada que acaba de encontrar su primer empleo, pasarían años antes de poder repetir aquel viaje tan caro.

Era improbable que Utau fuera a Londres. La hermana de Ikuto era un pájaro muy casero, que sólo había aguantado su internado inglés porque había sido el último deseo de su madre y había admitido que no abandonaría Bolivia de nuevo en cuanto su educación estuviera completa. Su matrimonio con un doctor, menos dispuesto a viajar que ella, había sellado su disposición al aislamiento.

-Cualquier cosa que amenace a mi familia sí es asunto mío.

-¿Que amenace? ¿Y por qué amenazo yo a tu familia?

-No permitiré que hieras a mi hermana y el día que comprenda el tipo de mujer que eres, se sentirá dolida.

-¡Que Dios te perdone... Yo nunca haría daño a Utau! -Amu jadeó volviéndose hacia él con rabia-. ¡Se sentirá mucho más dolida el día que sepa que el hermano al que idolatra es más rastrero que un felpudo!

-¿Qué me has llamado?

Los ojos se volvieron oscuros y sus salvajes facciones se habían quedado congeladas de incredulidad.

Amu soltó una carcajada temblorosa. Tanta adulación por parte de sus paisanos no le había preparado para que se burlara nadie de él. Pero ella sabía que nunca olvidaría la profundidad de su deseo de humillarla.

-Creo que me has oído y déjame asegurarte que tu rutina de seducción deja mucho que desear- explotó con amargura.

-La seducción era bastante innecesaria -aseguró Ikuto con suavidad, su preciosa boca curvándose con orgullo-. Si me hubiera quedado callado estaría dentro de ti y los únicos sonidos que se oirían en esta habitación serían tus gemidos de placer. ¡Tú te meterías en la cama con cualquier hombre que te atrajera! No creas que me enorgullezco porque sea una respuesta exclusiva a mí.

Amu estaba temblando violentamente. Se le había ido todo el color de la cara, que le había quedado como la nieve. La mano se le escapó, pero unos dedos duros como el acero se la retuvieron en el aire.

-¡No te atrevas! -amenazó Ikuto con tono sombrío.

Y la violencia del ambiente era explosiva. La agresión había brillado en su mirada retadora y Amu se apartó hacia atrás de forma instintiva con el corazón tan desbocado que se sintió enferma. Pero seguía queriendo matarle, castigarle por haberle dicho aquellas cosas tan horribles.

-Yo no soy así -murmuró con tensión-. Y aunque lo fuera, se helaría el infierno antes de dejar que me tocaras tú.

Deseaba decir muchas más cosas, pero no confiaba en sí misma. Una vez antes había intentado razonar con Ikuto en defensa propia y no la había escuchado. Estaba convencido de que le había traicionado con otro hombre en la cama y había ignorado sus réplicas para humillarla. Nunca se pondría en la misma posición de nuevo.

El silencio se hizo interminable, reverberando en oleadas sordas.

-¿Podrás pagar la factura de esta habitación?

Lo había preguntado con una frialdad glacial, pero, ¿Qué le importaba a ella? Sacudió la cabeza aturdida.

-Yo me encargaré de ello.

Durante cinco minutos, Amu se quedó esperando en la habitación vacía luchando más que en toda su vida por recuperar el control. Cuando lo consiguió, bajó a recepción y lo encontró apartándose del mostrador. Sin mirarlo, salió y subió al Range Rover. El la llevaría al aeropuerto y la metería en el avión de vuelta a casa. Ya no le importaba nada.

El silencio se prolongó atacándole más los nervios que ya tenía a flor de piel.

-Supongo que podrás encargarte del problema del pasaporte -murmuró ella pensando en el soborno que había usado para sacarla de la celda.

-¿Qué problema del pasaporte?

-Bueno, evidentemente desapareció con todo lo demás de mi bolso -señaló ella sorprendida de que no se le hubiera ocurrido todavía. Ikuto soltó una maldición en su propia lengua.

-¡Vamos, no seas tímido! -a Amu se le quebró la voz en un sollozo-. Crees que soy una fulana estúpida.

-Amu... -a pesar de lo fluido que era su inglés, pareció costarle pronunciar las dos sílabas de su nombre-. No empieces a llorar.

-¡No estoy llorando!

Amu se mordió la lengua, sintió el sabor de la sangre y parpadeó para despejar el velo de lágrimas que se le había formado.

Poco después, Ikuto paró el coche y la dejó sola durante diez minutos. Amu esperó abatida por una gran depresión. Tenía que ser Ikuto el que le hubiera hecho aquello.

Conseguía también enfadarla horriblemente y dañarla. Nada había cambiado. Cuando se reunió con ella de nuevo, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

-Ya hemos llegado. Ikuto abrió la puerta. Uno de sus hombres de seguridad tenía la bolsa de Amu en la mano.

Rafael extendió una prenda negra.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Te lo he comprado yo. No puedes ir por el aeropuerto con esa camiseta rasgada.

Amu hubiera querido soltar una carcajada porque hasta se había olvidado de su ropa sucia y rota. Pero no pudo reírse. Metió los brazos en las mangas de la lujosa gabardina de seda.

Era ligera como una pluma, pero tan larga que parecía el hábito de una monja. Aturdida, observó a Ikuto abrocharle los botones. Tardó un tiempo asombroso en hacerlo con dedos menos firmes de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

Su doble moral era quizá lo que más odiaba de Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Sin duda había conquistado a más mujeres que Casanova. Utau le había cotilleado todo cuando estaban en la escuela. Ikuto tenía fama de conquistar y abandonar a mujeres muy bellas.

Muchos hombres atractivos carecían de atracción sexual. Pero no Ikuto. Ikuto era un animal macho descaradamente sexual. El aire a su alrededor se electrizaba. Entonces, ¿por qué aquel experto y sofisticado amante latino americano estaba teniendo tanta dificultad en abrocharle los botones? Sin querer, tropezó con sus brillantes ojos azules y fue como si la hubiera alcanzado un rayo.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía aspirar el aroma a limón de su loción de afeitar. Se le agitaron las ventanillas de la nariz. Los pezones se le erizaron con penosa sensibilidad y sintió una espiral de tensión por debajo del vientre. Cerca de ella, alguien se aclaró la garganta. Amu apartó la mirada de Ikuto y notó las miradas de fascinación de sus guardaespaldas, de pie a pocos metros de distancia. Comprendió que ella y Ikuto habían estado allí de pie simplemente mirándose el uno al otro. Devastada por el poderoso efecto físico que producía en ella, se dio la vuelta con un nudo en la garganta.

Entraron al aeropuerto en silencio. Amu sentía la cabeza ligera y las piernas débiles y torpes. El agotamiento, la tensión y la falta de comida, le estaban haciendo mella.

La oficialidad parecía reinar en el aeropuerto. Las multitudes se dispersaron y los guardias uniformados les acompañaron a un pasillo de embarque fantasmalmente desierto. Estaba claro que era la primera o la última en subir al avión. Cuando salieron al aire fresco de la pista, comprendió que Ikuto pretendía acompañarla hasta las mismas escalerillas del avión para comprobar que partía. Le hizo sentirse como si fuera una deportada. Y fue entonces cuando sucedió algo que no le había sucedido a Amu en toda su vida. Cuando intentaba concentrarse en Ikuto para despedirse con algún comentario brillante, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Después llegó la oscuridad y se desvaneció.

-Sigue echada.

Al darle instrucciones por segunda vez, Amu intentó desafiarle y Ikuto perdió la paciencia plantándole una fuerte mano en el hombro para reclinarla contra el cómodo asiento.

-¿Quieres quitarme ese trapo mojado de la cara?

Las densas pestañas negras enmarcaron su mirada. Había una curiosa inmovilidad de su cara morena.

-Estaba intentando ayudar -replicó él muy despacio.

-¡No quiero ninguna ayuda tuya!

Amu volvió la cabeza a la defensiva. Toda la tripulación revoloteaba a su alrededor con toallas mojadas, tabletas y vasos de agua y brandy. ¡En cualquier momento aparecería el piloto y le ofrecería un poco de aire fresco! ¡Dios santo, esperaba que no! Sus ojos color miel se abrieron con incredulidad al ver las nubes por la ventana de ojo de buey... ¡Estaban ya en el aire!

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú en este vuelo? -preguntó Amu sin aliento-. ¡Ya hemos despegado!

Ikuto se levantó, se estiró las arrugas de los pantalones impecablemente cortados y dijo algo a la tripulación. Todo el mundo se retiró. Entonces se deslizó con fluidez en el asiento de enfrente y clavó sus azules oscuros en ella.

-Este es mi jet privado.

-¿Tu qué?

-Te llevo conmigo a casa. Hasta que emitan un nuevo pasaporte, estás retenida en Bolivia.

-¡Pero no tengo por qué estar retenida contigo!

Inesperadamente, Ikuto esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Como oveja al matadero no creo.

-No sé qué diablos persigues, pero sé que podrías haberme dejado en el hotel... o dar un puñado de billetes en la dirección adecuada como hiciste para sacarme de la celda -dijo

Amu horrorizada ante la perspectiva de aceptar su obligada hospitalidad.

Ikuto se puso pálido y sus facciones se congelaron.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de ser tan rastrero? Nunca he practicado el soborno en toda mi vida.

Amu se humedeció los labios secos.

-¡Yo misma vi cómo le dabas dinero a ese policía!

Ikuto la contempló con creciente enfado y puso cara de incredulidad ante el hecho de que ella no le creyera.

-No puedo creer estar escuchando esto. El policía, Jorge, llevó ese dinero directamente al cura del pueblo. El tejado de la iglesia se ha derrumbado y esa era mi donación para arreglarlo. Jorge ganará prestigio en la comunidad, pero no ganancias personales -señaló Ikuto con énfasis-. Quería premiarle por los esfuerzos que había hecho por ti. Aunque no se creyó del todo que fueras amiga mía, al menos llamó para confirmarlo. ¡Si no hubiera sido por su insistencia y sus escrúpulos, seguirías encerrada en esa celda!

Eso explicaba la adoración que le habían mostrado los del pueblo. Amu se sonrojó, pero no se disculpó.

-El conductor de la furgoneta mintió con respecto a lo tuyo, pero ya había rectificado cuando yo llegué -continuó Ikuto con frialdad-. Así que para entonces ya estabas libre sin ninguna intervención mía. Yo sólo aclaré un malentendido.

Ella bajó la cabeza cuando el estómago vacío le rugió.

-¿Crees que podrías darme de comer mientras me sermoneas?

-¿Darte de comer?

-No he comido nada desde el desayuno de ayer.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho?

Una comida calentada en un microondas llegó enseguida. AMu comió agradecida por la excusa de no tener que hablar mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

-Te llevo a mi casa conmigo -dijo él como si ella fuera una mascota.

Su casa era una «estancia» ancestral en la vasta sabana rodeada por el Amazonas. Y la idea de que la llevara allí la asombraba. Incluso cuando era la mejor amiga del colegio de Utau, Ikuto se había negado a cualquier petición de su hermana de que la invitara a pasar las vacaciones en la estancia.

Los recuerdos la asaltaron sin querer. Amu había ganado una beca para un colegio exclusivo de señoritas debido a sus buenas notas. Allí había conocido a Utau en sexto curso. A mediados de trimestre, ella había invitado a su amiga a pasar el fin de semana en su casa, pero su amiga le había explicado con cierto embarazo que su hermano, Ikuto, que tenía su custodia legal, no lo permitiría a menos que él conociera antes a los padres de Amu.

Su padre se había quedado sorprendido cuando había recibido una llamada de Ikuto para pedirle permiso para sacar a Amu con su hermana una tarde.

-Encantado, pero muy formal para su edad y para esta época -había comentado su padre-. Será mejor que demuestres una educación exquisita para que no te veten.

Amu todavía recordaba bajar las escaleras del colegio para encontrarse con una limusina esperando por ellas frente a la entrada. Ya había sabido por los comentarios de Utau que procedía de una familia acaudalada, pero no había esperado que tuviera chófer y guardaespaldas. Entonces había aparecido Ikuto y Amu había quedado tan anonadada que casi se había tropezado en el último escalón.

Él se había adelantado y la había sujetado para evitar que se cayera y se había reído con suavidad:

-Mi hermana me ha dicho que eres propensa a los accidentes.

Y mientras Utau los había presentado, la mano de él en la de ella, la había mirado con tal intensidad que ella había dado un pasó atrás sonrojada.

Entonces las había llevado al hotel Ritz a merendar. Amu había estado más silenciosa que en toda su vida. Desde el primer momento de su encuentro, Ikuto la había atraído como un imán y ella no había sabido cómo enfrentarse a aquella atracción. La había devorado como por arte de magia ahogando toda su fuerza de voluntad. Se había quedado sentada al borde de la silla con timidez casi incapaz de apartar los ojos de él y aterrorizada de que lo notara.

Después del Ritz, las había llevado de compras a Harrod's. Utau se había gastado con naturalidad una fortuna en regalos e Ikuto le había comprado a su hermana un broche de oro y había insistido en comprarle a Amu otro idéntico a pesar de sus débiles protestas.

Entonces las había llevado a casa de los padres de Amu, que también le habían invitado a cenar a él.

Amu se había sentido incómoda al principio al comprender la extensión de la fortuna de los hermanos. Su padre era un fotógrafo de aves y su madrastra contable de correos. Su casa era un pequeño chalet adosado y la mitad del vecindario había salido a la calle a ver la limusina. Pero Ikuto y Utau se habían comportado con toda naturalidad con su familia... Tadase no había estado aquella primera vez, recordó Amu.

-¿Quieres saber lo único que me ha preguntado de ti Ikuto? -se había reído Utau cuando su hermano se había ido-. ¿Es ese pelo natural?

Durante el resto del trimestre, Amu había sido incluida en todas las salidas de su amiga con su hermano. Gradualmente había perdido la admiración por Ikuto aprendiendo a juzgar las raras sonrisas que le dirigía y que le producían un vuelco en el corazón y también aprendiendo a aceptar las barreras de su comportamiento hacia ella.

-A Ikuto le gustas -había dicho una vez Utau-. Le haces reír... Piensa que eres muy inteligente... Se pregunta que por qué no estudias español...

¡Qué agonía de esperanza entonces! Pero no todo habían sido buenas noticias.

-Cree que coqueteas mucho... Dice que si llevaras las faldas más cortas te arrestarían... Dice que sólo seremos adultas cuando dejemos de contarnos absolutamente todos nuestros secretos.

Pero Amu nunca le había contado a Utau qué fotografía guardaba en su casillero con llave. Se había sentido horriblemente turbada cuando su amiga había bromeado acerca de su secreto delante de Ikuto. Él había silenciado a su hermana y cuando sus oscuros ojos habían interceptado la ansiosa mirada de Amu, ella había comprendido que él sabía que era su foto la que guardaba.

Amu había conocido a Kairi Sanjo en un partido pocos meses antes de los exámenes finales. Habían salido juntos varias veces y enseguida se habían hecho muy amigos. Kairi acababa de perder a su novia y Amu le proporcionaba un oído amistoso. Cuando le había invitado a Amu a su fiesta de graduación, ella había aceptado, consciente de que quería mantener el tipo delante de sus amigos. Pero Uatu se había entusiasmado y había empezado a insistir en que Kairi era su novio. ¿Le habría contado algo de Kairi a Ikuto?

Una semana más tarde, Amu había vuelto a casa de visitar a su abuela, se había encontrado con un Ferrari rojo aparcado en el camino. Había corrido dentro y se había quedado paralizada al ver a Ikuto en el recibidor. Su presencia en su casa sin su hermana le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Ikuto ha pensado que podría apetecerte dar una vuelta con él en coche -había farfullado alucinada su madrastra-. Deberías cambiarte.

Amu recordaba a Tadase asiéndola del brazo antes de desaparecer en su habitación.

-Te va a poner en ridículo -le había condenado con tono furioso-. Pero el dinero habla, ¿verdad? ¡No puedo creer que mi madre le anime!

Amu volvió al presente. Con una mano no muy firme, se dio un masaje en el cuello rígido e hizo un esfuerzo para no levantar la cabeza y mirar a Ikuto. Pero era tan fácil estar recordando aquella gloriosa tarde y la desbordante excitación de estar a solas por primera vez con él. Había caminado entre nubes en aquel Ferrari.

Antes de haber dado marcha atrás, él había estirado la mano y había abierto la guantera.

Entonces había sonreído con pereza, le había dado un prometedor beso en los labios entreabiertos y le había puesto un ramo de rosas rojas en el regazo.

-Si hubieras sido cualquier otra, creo que te hubiera matado -se había reído con suavidad.

Era evidente que había confiado en que ella aceptaría y no lo ocultaba. Amu tenía la sensación de que estaba cayendo en un plan preconcebido y en un sentido, le ofendía el orgullo. Podía estar enamorada de Ikuto, pero no le gustaba la idea de que él también lo supiera.

Ikuto se había mostrado absolutamente complacido de que ella hubiera pasado dieciocho meses esperando a que él mostrara algún interés por ella, que fuera de hecho su primer novio... si su masculinidad y sofisticación podían cualificarle como tal. Pero también había dejado muy claro que el día que le contara a su hermana algo de su relación, esta acabaría.

En aquella época, le había costado mucho no contárselo a Utau. Pero después había agradecido haber guardado silencio.

-Te está preguntando que si quieres un café.

Amu alzó la cabeza y se sonrojó el encontrar a Ikuto y a la azafata mirándola con gesto interrogador.

-Sí, me encantaría -murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza para fijar enseguida la atención en otra parte.

Ikuto añadió que lo tomaba con azúcar y leche. Amu se puso tensa y sintió la tentación infantil de explicarle que ahora lo tomaba solo y sin azúcar. Cuatro años atrás, Ikuto le había elegido la comida y sólo le había permitido tomar alguna copa de vino ocasional, negándose a permitirle otra forma de alcohol en su compañía.

-¡Es un tirano! -había dicho Tadase aquella tarde al presenciar la actuación dominante de Ikuto- No puedo creer la forma en que te da órdenes. ¡Si quieres una copa, yo te la pediré!

Y lo había hecho. Amu no quería recordar adonde había llevado aquella tontería. Dio un sorbo a su café.

A Amu le había disgustado entonces ver que su hermanastro e Ikuto no se aguantarían. Ni había podido decidir quién tenía más culpa, Tadase por actuar como el hermano mayor mandón que no quería que a su hermana la mandara nadie más, o Ikuto por no haber utilizado ni un ápice de diplomacia con Tadase.

En aquella época ella se sentía muy orgullosa del éxito de Tadase como periodista fotográfico.

Era su hermano en todo menos en los lazos de sangre. Cuatro años mayor que ella, siempre se había fiado mucho de las opiniones de Tadase, de su consejo... Y aquellos lazos casi se habían cortado por completo la noche en que había perdido a Ikuto. Desde luego, la peor noche de su vida, concedió con dolor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

-Esto es Rurrenabaque -le informó Ikuto cuando el avión empezó a aterrizar. Amu se concentró en los magníficos paisajes al caer la tierra de forma dramática bajo ellos para extenderse en la espesa foresta al borde del Amazonas.

Menos de media hora después de aterrizar ya estaban embarcados de nuevo en un helicóptero, desde donde comprobó la verdadera evidencia física de las operaciones de los madereros de la zona. Después, la maquinaria pesada desapareció y volaron por la naturaleza salvaje hasta que la selva tropical dio paso a la sabana, talada siglos atrás para el ganado.

-Querrás descansar. Ikuto saltó del helicóptero y algo en su tono le llamó la atención y le hizo volver la cabeza. Se encontró con sus helados ojos zafiros que cada vez se oscurecían más e interpretó la fina línea de sus labios y la fiera tensión de sus fuertes facciones cuando la fulminó con la mirada.

«No me quiere aquí», pensó como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría. Apartó la mirada a la defensiva preguntándose por qué diablos la habría llevado a su casa si sentía aquello y maldiciendo su debilidad anterior.

-En el aeropuerto me hiciste creer que me ibas a meter en un avión de vuelta a casa -dijo con suavidad-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

-Te estaba secuestrando, ¿para qué contarte mis intenciones por adelantado?

Ella agitó la brillante cabellera rosa con los ojos miel muy abiertos y el ceño fruncido. Entonces se rió.

-¡Nunca he sabido cuando bromeas o cuando hablas en serio!

-Ya lo aprenderás -los impenetrables ojos azules se deslizaron con intensidad sobre su cara animada- . Estoy deseando enseñarte.

Helada bajo el sol brillante, Amu se quedó rígida. Dos hombres morenos se estaban encargando de recoger su equipaje. Ikuto hablaba con ellos en una lengua que definitivamente no era español y después se adelantó a saludar al hombre mayor que había salido a recibirlos.

Era el director de la hacienda de Ikuto, Kairi Sanjou. El hombre le estrechó la mano a Amu.

-Señorita Hinamori -murmuró con gravedad y la cortesía del viejo mundo muy a tono con su entorno.

La estancia era una preciosa villa blanca de estilo español. Los espaciosos contornos ocultaban las alteraciones hechas por las diferentes generaciones. Fabulosos jardines lujuriosamente cargados de arbustos y árboles maduros rodeaban la casa y tras ellos se veían otros edificios que se perdían en la distancia. Utau le había contado que el rancho era un mundo auto suficiente con casas para los trabajadores, una iglesia y hasta acomodación para las conferencias de negocios que de vez en cuanto Ikuto mantenía allí.

Una mujer baja y rechoncha apareció en cuanto llegaron a la terraza frontal de la casa. Cuando Ikuto se dirigió a ella en español, la sonrisa de su cara se desvaneció. Dirigió una mirada de sorpresa a Amu y enseguida desvió la vista para murmurar algo que a ella le sonó a protesta.

Amu se sintió increíblemente incómoda. Por supuesto que no estaban hablando de ella... ¿Por qué deberían? Ella estaba en la mansión de los Tsukiyomi sólo hasta que le dieran un nuevo pasaporte. Ikuto había acudido en su ayuda sólo porque su hermana Utau se hubiera disgustado si hubiera hecho lo contrario. De la misma manera, la hermana de Ikuto indudablemente esperaría que su hermano ofreciera hospitalidad a Amu en su desafortunada ausencia.

Así que Ikuto mantendría las apariencias aunque le desagradara, pensó Amu. Utau nunca había sabido lo que su hermano y su mejor amiga habían sentido uno por el otro y a esas alturas, ninguno de los dos quería dar más explicaciones. Su pasaporte estaría listo a la velocidad de relámpago si Ikuto ponía empeño... De eso estaba convencida.

-Mi ama de llaves, Teresa, te enseñará tu habitación.

Teresa, que les había recibido con una amplia sonrisa, ahora parecía casi una estatua de piedra. Con la cabeza gacha, la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que les siguiera. Amu entró en el impresionante recibidor con suelo de madera cubierto por una alfombra persa. Ikuto desapareció por una de las puertas labradas de la izquierda. Una escalera con barandilla de hierro forjado de diseño espectacular subía a las habitaciones del piso superior.

Amu siguió las rígidas espaldas de Teresa. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros, algunos de ellos muy antiguos. Pasaron un impresionante descansillo y los tacones de Amu resonaban a cada paso. La mujer abrió entonces una puerta enorme con gesto un poco melodramático.

-¡Qué habitación tan adorable! -susurró Amu sin poder evitarlo.

La opulencia era de quitar el aliento. Y la decoración era asombrosamente femenina, desde los delicados contornos de los muebles antiguos hasta la gloriosa cama con cortinajes. Todo era de color limón, azul, rosa y blanco... los colores favoritos de Amu. Las puertas conducían a una terraza adornada con profusión de plantas y flores.

Amu pasó encantada por delante de la mujer silenciosa y abrió una puerta que daba a un enorme vestidor y tras él, un cuarto de baño pecaminoso de lujoso con un jacuzzi de mármol, espejos biselados y apliques dorados con forma de... sirena. ¿Sirenas? Amu había sentido fascinación de pequeña por aquellos seres mitológicos y con un escalofrío sintió que ya había vivido aquello.

-El baño loco -dijo Teresa de forma casi agresiva-. ¿Le gusta el baño loco, señorita?

Amu se humedeció los labios secos con la punta de la lengua y de repente se fijó en la maravillosa pintura que colgaba encima de la cama. A menos que estuviera muy equivocada, el exquisito óleo era la imagen de un unicornio en un bosque...

Al comprender que Teresa seguía esperando su respuesta, Amu murmuró con debilidad:

-Me gusta el baño, la habitación... todo, pero me siento un poco... un poco cansada.

-La cena se sirve a las nueve. Mandaré a las doncellas a deshacer el equipaje. Si desea algo, llame señorita -terminó con un gesto hacia la cama.

Con las piernas débiles, Amu se desplomó en el borde de la cama. Era increíble que la decoración coincidiera tanto con su gusto. ¿Qué iba a ser sino coincidencia? Se descalzó y se quitó la gabardina y se echó con un bostezo. En un minuto se levantaría, se ducharía y cambiaría e iría a explorar. Pretendía aprovechar al máximo su inesperada visita a la estancia.

Después de todo, estaba de vacaciones y, si la idea de estar agradecida a Ikuto no le repeliera tanto, le hubiera dado las gracias por permitir que pasara unos cuantos días más en el país.

Cuando se despertó, la lamparilla de al lado de la cama estaba encendida y las cortinas habían sido corridas. Cuando miró la hora, se levantó como un rayo. Toda su ropa había sido colgada en el espacioso recibidor y en un solo cajón estaba su ropa interior. Toda su ropa de invierno era poco apropiada para un clima tan caluroso y Amu había llevado los vestidos largos que había comprado dos años atrás en unas vacaciones familiares en Mallorca. Era todo ropa playera, tuvo que admitir tocando unos pantalones cortos de lycra con el ceño fruncido.

Sentía unas ganas desesperadas de darse un baño, pero sólo se podía permitir una ducha rápida. Se puso después su único vestido elegante, un traje blanco de corte impecable que había comprado para la ceremonia de su graduación, se peinó la melena rosa y rebuscó entre sus pocos cosméticos para añadir un toque de delicado color en las mejillas y los labios.

Una doncella que pasó por delante de la puerta la condujo a una sala tan formal que le pareció opresiva. Estaba examinando un retrato de un hombre muy atractivo cuando se abrió una puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Encuentras cómoda tu habitación?

Amu se volvió y su mirada vacilante se posó en Ikuto. Aunque se había jurado que mantendría la compostura, el estómago le dio un vuelco. La imagen de Ikuto en smoking, la camisa blanquísima resaltando contra el dorado de su piel y sus ojos, la echaron atrás y se puso tensa.

-Mucho -dijo con rigidez.

-¿Qué te gustaría beber?

Amu se puso más tensa y se enfureció consigo misma por estar hipersensible.

-Cualquier cosa -murmuró. Tensa como la cuerda de un arco, lo vio cruzar la habitación hacia un armario y escuchó el tintineo de dos vasos. Recordó entonces la exagerada respuesta a su beso y se avergonzó. Cuatro años atrás, Ikuto le había enseñado cosas sobre sí misma que preferiría olvidar. Ella era una persona muy física, o al menos lo había sido con él. En sus brazos, siempre había perdido el control. Se había sentido atrapada por una pasión incontrolable que barría todo principio moral que le habían enseñado.

Si lo hubiera deseado, Ikuto se hubiera acostado con ella en su primera cita y, mucho después de haber desaparecido de su vida, Amu se había torturado con el miedo de que aquella capacidad de olvidarlo todo cuando él la tocaba era la base del cruel juicio que Ikuto tenía de ella. Angeles y fulanas... La conversación de Tadase la había asaltado con frecuencia.

Y se había dicho a sí misma que si Ikuto era tan primitivo, había tenido mucha suerte de escapar de él. Pero, ¿Qué se decía ahora mismo? ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que la besara de aquella forma tan horriblemente íntima? Ya no era una adolescente. Tenía que admitir que seguía siendo una inexperta sexual, pero después del fracaso a los diecinueve años, era de esperar. Entonces, ¿por qué no había puesto reparos a que la asaltara por la mañana?

«Porque te gustó», le decía la voz del subconsciente. Se quedó paralizada y pálida de repente y Ikuto escogió ese preciso momento para deslizar un vaso alto entre sus nerviosos dedos.

-Un tequila Sunrise. Tengo una memoria excelente y sólo puedo esperar que no pretendas emborracharte demasiado esta noche.

Amu miró el vaso con horror. Si le hubieran ofrecido una copa con veneno, no se hubiera sentido tan amenazada. Un sólo trago de aquel combinado y estaba segura de que vomitaría.

Y su brutalidad la devastó por completo. Aquella tarde, aquel tenebroso final cuatro años atrás... Tensó los estrechos hombros como si la hubieran azotado con un látigo. El muy sádico, pensó enfurecida sintiendo lágrimas ardientes por la humillación. Si hubiera tenido una pistola en la mano le hubiera disparado hasta matarle sin ningún remordimiento.

-Ya veo que tú también lo recuerdas -murmuró Ikuto con suavidad.

Amu levantó la cabeza con una oleada de furia. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió como un marinero recién atracado después de seis meses de sobriedad. Con la rabia, no le supo a nada.

-Gracias. Lo necesitaba.

-Es evidente.

Una dura sonrisa arqueó los labios de Ikuto. Si pensaba que se moría de vergüenza por haberse emborrachado de forma estúpida una vez en su vida, estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Crees que me dará tiempo a tomar otro antes de la cena? -preguntó Amu vengativa.

Si había decidido que era una borracha aparte de una fulana, era muy libre de hacerlo. Cualquier cosa era mejor a que se enterara de que todavía la afectaba. Y mostrar una absoluta falta de preocupación por la idea que tuviera Ikuto de cómo se debía comportar una dama sera la mejor forma de mostrarle indiferencia, ¿no?

Recordó su propia ansiedad por agradarle en el pasado y se estremeció. Toda su vida había sido extrovertida, emocional y con opiniones propias. Pero Ikuto había puesto una garra de hierro a su exceso emocional haciéndola sentir que para ser aceptable tendría que convertirse en una versión descafeinada de sí misma. Por miedo de no ser lo que él deseaba, Amu casi había acabado siendo un felpudo hasta que inevitablemente había empezado a resentir la arrogante asunción de superioridad de él.

Entonces llegó la otra bebida. Amu tragó en silencio con los nervios a flor de piel.

-He deseado a menudo haber aceptado tu oferta aquella noche -dijo Ikuto clavando sus brillantes ojos dorados en su cara transfigurada-. Pero hubiera significado romper todos los instintos honorables que poseía. Nunca he hecho el amor a una mujer bajo la influencia del alcohol, pero contigo hubiera merecido la pena. Al menos hubiera sabido entonces que no era tu primer amante.

-¡Y me atrevería a decir que yo tampoco hubiera sido la primera para ti! -explotó Amu con creciente rabia.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué esperabas? -dijo Ikuto como si su propia experiencia sexual fuera irrelevante.

Amu dio otro trago consciente de que le había desconcertado.

-¡Uau! Pensar que por una vez en mi vida tuve la oportunidad de darme un revolcón en un Ferrari y haberlo desaprovechado... -batió las pestañas con gesto de arrepentimiento empezando a disfrutar de su actuación-. Un momento perfectamente espontáneo perdido... pero claro, tú no eres un tipo espontáneo, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego, no en un coche en un parque público. Me cuesta creer que hables de ello con tanta superficialidad.

Amu le dirigió una mirada a hurtadillas cargada de adrenalina. Esbozó una sonrisa de determinación mientras lo miraba bajo las espesas pestañas oscuras.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, no fuiste el único decepcionado hace cuatro años. Yo también sufrí lo mismo.

-¿Tú también?

Ikuto puso expresión de incredulidad.

-Me diste una impresión falsa. Espero que no te importe que sea franca.

Ikuto le dirigió una mirada desde el mueble bar donde se estaba sirviendo otra copa doble. Estaba bien saber que estaba traspasando su enorme ego un poco.

-No, eres muy libre de hacerlo.

Amu estaba disfrutando de su papel en ese momento.

-Bueno, dijiste que yo estaba violentamente enamorada de ti, pero francamente, como la mayoría de los adolescentes, estaba más enamorada del amor. También era muy impresionable. Tu limusina y tu acento eran muy exóticos y no me importa admitirlo -le aseguró animada-. Pero me hubiera sentido igual de impresionada si no hubieras hablado una sola palabra de inglés o si no hubieras podido esbozar una sola frase inteligente. Me enamoré de mis propias fantasías.

-No dudo que intentaste compartirlas conmigo también -la retó Ikuto con una sonrisa.

Amu arrugó la nariz.

-Sólo con mis amantes... Algunos hombres necesitan un ligero empujón en la dirección adecuada.

-Yo no necesito ningún empujón.

Aquello se estaba acercando demasiado a la verdad para Amu, que parpadeó con rapidez al sonrojarse.

-¡Qué fascinante! -dijo con tono deliberadamente aburrido.

-¿Cuál fue esa impresión falsa?

-No creo que deba decirlo. Siempre hablo más de la cuenta -Amu bostezó y él le puso otra copa en las manos-. Fue hace tanto tiempo...

-Pero insisto.

-Bueno... verás. Yo esperaba que fueras...

Se chupó el labio inferior y sus ojos tropezaron con los incandescentes de él con tanta intensidad que la hizo callar.

-¿Que esperabas que fuera qué? -preguntó Ikuto con creciente impaciencia.

-Esperaba que estuvieras a la altura de tu mala reputación... pero no lo hiciste. Esperaba que fueras increíblemente apasionado y sexy... y, francamente, fuiste una gran decepción.

-Tanta decepción que me suplicaste que te llevara a la cama. Lloraste, rogaste y mentiste...

Amu se puso blanca y bajó la vista hasta su vaso lleno.

-Fue como una cura -susurró entre dientes-. Demasiado para el amor. Murió en aquel mismo momento y me alegra decirte que no me he vuelto a enamorar desde entonces.

-El amor no tiene nada que ver con lo que hay entre nosotros.

Amu apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada.

-Mírame y repite eso. Muestra la fuerza de tu convicción.

Amu se sintió como si la hubieran desgarrado por la mitad. Sólo unos minutos antes había estado jugando con él y el falso valor la había abandonado. Se sentía acorralada, intimidada y de repente supo que había sido demasiado ingenua al permitirle que la llevara a su estancia y aún más al imaginar que podría jugar a ser un huésped educado y mundano.

-Te he dicho que me mires.

La orden, dada con aquella masculina autoridad, subió la tensión por las nubes. Una mano firme le quitó la copa de entre las manos y unos dedos poderosos se cerraron sobre su antebrazo obligándola a levantarse. Amu intentó zafarse al instante.

-Párate -ordenó Ikuto mirándola con ojos furiosos-. ¿Crees que disfruto deseándote? ¿Crees que estoy orgulloso del deseo que despiertas en mí? Pero esta vez no me iré. ¿Por qué debería? ¿Por qué no tomar lo que deseo? Me lo debes...

Amu estaba temblando conmocionada por la furia que había desatado ella misma.

-No te debo nada, ni siquiera un minuto de mi vida.

-Sin embargo, me darás algo -aseguró él.

-¡Nunca! -juró Amu-. ¡Y deja de amenazarme!

-¿Te sientes amenazada cuando te hago el amor?

Con un ronco tono de diversión masculina, Ikuto la atrajo haca sí y deslizó una mano insolente por la curva de sus senos. Amu se estremeció con impotencia.

-¡No me toques!

Al borde del pánico, Amu luchó por soltarse cuando un dedo rodeó el círculo de su pezón erecto. Un estremecimiento de excitación la recorrió, pero luchó contra ello.

-¿Te ponen todos tus amantes tan dura a esta velocidad?

Ikuto bajó su cabeza morena y deslizó la punta de la lengua de forma erótica por sus labios, sólo una vez.

-¡Absolutamente todos! -explotó ella.

-Pero seré yo al que recordarás mucho después de que me haya ido -aseguró Ikuto inconmovible ante sus intentos de repelerle.

Entonces deslizó una fuerte mano por sus caderas para atraerla aún más y ella dejó de respirar cuando se movió con fluidez contra su cuerpo haciéndola sentir sin ningún pudor toda la fuerza de su excitación masculina.

Su traicionero cuerpo estaba en fuego y Amu cerró los ojos esforzándose por pensar y por no reaccionar.

-No -susurró temblorosa. Él la levantó con facilidad y uno de sus zapatos se cayó al suelo.

Amu abrió los ojos de asombro antes de sentir su boca apretada contra la de ella. Dejó de pensar y simplemente empezó a sentir. El efecto fue inmediato. Hundió las manos en sus fuertes espaldas y se apretó contra su fuerte pecho. Enterró los dedos en su pelo y se sintió perdida, controlada por una intolerable necesidad que le aceleró el pulso de forma insana.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, él la deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo, la posó en el suelo de nuevo y alzó la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Te rompes en pedazos cuando te toco. Me gusta... me encanta eso -murmuró Ikuto con un gemido ronco de satisfacción-. Me eleva a unas alturas sexuales que ninguna mujer ha igualado nunca. Cuando te vi dormida en aquella celda, todo pensamiento decente y control desapareció al instante. Hubiera matado por sacarte de allí y llevarte a mi cama.

Amu se agachó aturdida a buscar su zapato sin encontrarlo. No podía pensar con claridad. Pero es que Ikuto había demostrado ser mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Ella no conocía a Ikuto como amante. En ese campo, no conocía a Ikuto para nada y era una revelación. Una revelación intimidante. Nada de lo que había leído o de lo que había oído la había preparado para aquella profundidad de sentimientos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Ikuto con voz ronca.

Amu apretó la espalda contra el sofá más cercano, sacó el zapato de debajo y procedió a ponérselo, pero él no le dio tiempo. Ikuto deslizó las manos por sus finas pantorrillas hasta las rodillas mirándola intensamente bajo los párpados entrecerrados que cualquier mujer hubiera matado por poseer.

-La cena -dijo Amu con todos los músculos tensos.

-La cena se sirve cuando yo lo ordeno - Ikuto se inclinó hacia delante y apretó los labios con suavidad contra los de ella, el aliento abanicando sus mejillas mientras sus largos dedos abrían las rodillas con suavidad-. ¡Dios mío! -murmuró con suavidad dejando que su lengua se deslizara entre sus labios y haciéndola temblar como una hoja-. Una comida de morirse... una ropa de morirse... es así como tú te expresas. Esto tiene que ser un sexo de morirse.

-¡No! -farfulló ella. Pero abrió la boca para permitir su exploración estremeciéndose cuando la intrusión se hizo menos juguetona.

-¿Por qué estás tan tensa?

Unos dedos acariciantes se deslizaron bajo el dobladillo de su vestido, deslizándose por la sensible piel del interior de su muslo y provocándole un gemido.

-¿Te...tensa?

-Seguramente no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que un hombre te ha hecho el amor, ¿verdad?

Las manos de Amu estaban en su pelo y no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Una mitad de ella estaba petrificada y la otra mitad fascinada por lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Nunca.

Se encontró entonces con unos ojos zafiros devoradores que la hundieron como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido dejándola en el limbo. Nunca en los veintitrés años de su existencia había experimentado nada cercano a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Él apenas la estaba rozando y ella sentía todo el cuerpo fundido. La intensidad de su propia excitación devastaba todos sus intentos de recuperar el control.

-¡Por Dios! Te deseo tanto que me hace daño -murmuró él con fiereza deslizando un dedo por el borde del encaje que cubría el verdadero corazón de su femineidad, produciéndole una oleada de intenso deseo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento. De hecho, llamó con tanta fuerza que Amu casi llegó al techo del susto. Mucho menos alterado por la interrupción, Ikuto apartó los ojos zafiros de ella y se levantó enseguida. Amu tragó saliva y tiró del dobladillo del vestido con manos temblorosas.

-Ya vamos a cenar -murmuró Ikuto sin entonación.

Sonrojada y apenas capaz de sostenerse sobre las piernas, Amu divisó a Teresa en el umbral de la puerta Y sintió que el sonrojo se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Hubiera querido que se la tragara la tierra.

Cuando llegaron al comedor palaciego, se desplomó en una silla.

No dejaba de repetirse: «¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo has podido ser tan débil? ¿Es que eres una estúpida muñeca sin cerebro? ¿Es que eres tan exagerada sexualmente que no puedes decir que no como cualquier mujer decente? ¿Cómo quedas cuando después de todos sus insultos y crueldades todavía le permites que te toque?»

Ikuto dijo algo cortante en español con un tono helado. Teresa se retiró a toda velocidad.

-No pareces llevarte muy bien con tu ama de llaves.

-Ella no aprueba tu presencia aquí, pero lo que yo haga en mi casa es sólo asunto mío – Ikuto extendió la servilleta blanca con completo aire de despreocupación-. Teresa no sabe si salvarte o condenarte. Su duda es si eres una mujer virtuosa que ha sido engañada y seducida o una desvergonzada que sin duda la mantendrá despierta toda la noche. Pero para mañana la verdad saldrá a al luz. Decidirá si eres insalvable y que yo no soy ni mejor ni peor que cualquier hombre sometido a la tentación. ¡Entonces se restaurará la paz en mi casa!

Congelada, con la cuchara en el aire, Amu se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué verdad saldrá a la luz?

-Que somos amantes.

-iYo no voy a dormir contigo!

Los ojos dorados se le oscurecieron de furia al mirarlo.

-Eso espero. Dormir no entra dentro de mis expectativas para esta noche - Ikuto levantó con calma la copa de vino y se reclinó contra el respaldo sin dejar de mirarla-. Salud... Porque se cumplan todas las fantasías. Por desgracia, el Ferrari está en Londres, pero no carezco de imaginación en la habitación y dudo mucho que quedes decepcionada.

Amu apartó la cuchara perdiendo todo el apetito.

-Si crees por un solo instante que pienso permitirte que me uses...

-Pero si lo que yo pretendo es reciprocidad en el uso -interrumpió burlón Ikuto. Pero había algo amenazador en su amenaza-. Nuestra pasión es mútua, pero yo nunca he tenido una aventura exclusivamente sexual antes. Si soy un poco torpe a veces, recuérdalo. No sé muy bien como tratarte. Quizá sea en cuanto aparto mis manos de ti, te veo temblar... y no sé qué hacer contigo.

Amu se levantó con todos los músculos de la cara tensos y sus preciosos ojos inflamados de furia.

-¡Quiero que me lleves a mi hotel mañana mismo!

-De ninguna manera -replicó Ikuto con suavidad-. Esta vez te irás cuando yo diga que es el momento y no antes.

Amu alcanzó la copa y caminó a lo largo de la mesa pulida. Con un giro de muñeca, le arrojó el contenido en la cara.

-Pero yo digo que ya es el momento y espero que me escuches.

Una mano firme le atrapó la muñeca evitando su retirada. Con calma, Ikuto se secó con la servilleta sin soltarla. Sólo entonces volvió los ojos nublados de furia hacia ella.

-Parece que todavía no lo has entendido, ¿verdad? Caminas por la vida como una chiquilla exuberante y destructiva, indisciplinada, avariciosa y egoísta, sin importarte el daño que hagas ni el coste. Pero hoy es el día en que vas a empezar a pagar por ser una ansiosa y oportunista pequeña perra.

Amu lo miró con incredulidad.

-Te has... te has vuelto loco -susurró.

-No. Soy el peor tipo de bastardo vengativo que se te podría aparecer en tus peores pesadillas. Y realmente no sabes por qué, ¿verdad?

-Creo que estás actuando como un loco.

-Estuve muy loco hace cuatro años -acordó Ikuto apretando la mano con tal salvajismo que a Amu le crujieron los huesos-. Echa un buen vistazo a las habitaciones de arriba. Fíjate en ese cuarto de baño de pésimo gusto al estilo de Hollywood. Pregúntate a quién conoces con una vulgar inclinación por el mármol y la grifería de sirenas. Y entonces pregúntate por qué me habré gastado una fortuna en encargar que lo hagan.

Transfigurada por la salvaje mirada de sus ojos, a Amu le dio un vuelco el estómago. Ya no sentía su mano, no podía respirar ni moverse porque estaba paralizada por lo que estaba oyendo. Era incapaz de dar crédito a que sus insanos pensamientos estuvieran yendo en la dirección correcta.

-Yo... yo...

Y aunque le hubiera costado la vida, no habría sabido qué decir.

-Esa habitación fue decorada para mi prometida, para mi preciosa y pura prometida.

Ikuto se llevó los dedos de Amu a los labios y los besó antes de soltarle la mano de nuevo.

-¿Querías casarte conmigo? -preguntó Amu con voz quebrada.

-¿Realmente no lo sabías? Siempre me lo he preguntado - Ikuto lanzó una carcajada de diversión-. Pero claro, ¿Cómo ibas tú a saber llevar a un hombre que te trataba con respeto? Naturalmente yo no quería hacer el amor contigo antes de nuestra noche de bodas, pero ése control por mi parte no fue apreciado. Te aburriste, ¿verdad?

La cara de Amu estaba pálida como la nieve.

-¡No... no!

-Así que te fuiste a la cama con otro, alguien lo bastante listo como para comprender que lo que menos quiere una adolescente es respeto -toda la sangre de sus antepasados conquistadores estaba marcada en los duros rasgos y toda su furia en la mirada ardiente-. A mí, a Ikuto Tsukiyomi, me puso en ridículo un adolescente.

Con voz temblorosa, Amu susurró:

-Zero era sólo un amigo, nada más.

Ikuto se estiró y la asió por el codo con crueldad.

-¿Y crees que eso supone alguna diferencia? No significó nada para ti el perderme por una aventura de una noche de borrachera. Ahora te pregunto, querida mía: ¿te mereció la pena lo que perdiste? Al mirarte ahora, yo diría que no -decidió arrojándola de su lado con desprecio-. Porque todavía me deseas. Me deseas tanto que te aterroriza... y si tuvieras un mínimo de inteligencia, hubieras sabido que estabas más a salvo en aquella celda que conmigo.

Amu se apartó.

-¡No me gusta que me amenacen! -explotó rabiosa-. ¡Y de todas formas, yo no quería casarme contigo! Mi idea del matrimonio no es que te digan lo que tienes que hacer desde que te levantas hasta que te acuestas ni que te sermoneen cuando fallas. Y mi compañero ideal no es ningún Casanova internacional que se acuesta con todas las mujeres que desea y cree que tiene el derecho divino de casarse con una virgen!

Ikuto se levantó.

-Yo no creía tener el derecho...

-No, evidentemente me escogiste en el colegio esperando haber llegado a tiempo –Amu lanzó un sonido de disgusto-. ¿Sabes algo? Eres exactamente como Tadase me había dicho. Primitivo, atrasado y machista.

Ikuto se quedó paralizado y le dirigió una mirada de furia tan intimidante que Amu se quedó sin voz.

-Si vuelves a pronunciar ese nombre una sola vez más en mi presencia, seguramente te mataré...

Amu se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo como una exhalación. Subió las escaleras a la carrera y entró jadeante en su habitación. Entonces se tiró en la cama en la oscuridad y rompió a llorar con desconsuelo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Se suponía que un buen llanto debía ser terapéutico. Amu se miró al espejo entre los párpados inflamados media hora después sintiendo los nervios desatados y las emociones alteradas y decidió que la terapia había fracasado.

Teresa tenía una larga bandeja cuando Amu volvió a la habitación. La mujer esbozó una débil sonrisa, pero Amu estaba tan avergonzada por la cara roja e inflamada que sólo bajó la cabeza.

-¿Quiere cenar, señorita?

-Gracias

El disgusto no le había quitado el apetito. Pero apenas había comido durante las cuarenta y ocho horas anteriores.

Cuarenta y ocho horas de revelaciones en las que había descubierto que Ikuto había querido casarse con ella cuatro años atrás. El descubrimiento la puso rígida. Tomar a una adolescente y moldearla para cumplir con la imagen de la perfecta esposa... Ella no era rica ni de buena cuna, pero, ¡Dios sabía que había sido moldeable! E Ikuto debía haberla deseado; Ikuto debía haberla deseado con desesperación para superar sus otras deficiencias.

Durante unos minutos se quedó pensando en ello. La historia daba una nueva luz a aquel verano y le hería el orgullo. Con sus protectores padres, por no mencionar su amistad con la hermana menor de él, tampoco había tenido muchas opciones, decidió. ¿Cómo podría haberse embarcado en una aventura con ella? Siempre hubiera corrido el riesgo de que se lo contara a

Utau cuando se hubiera acabado ¿Y cómo iba a tener una aventura con una chica que tenía que volver a casa antes de media noche a menos que llevara a su hermanastro de carabina? A Amu se le escapó una pequeña carcajada. ¿Era por eso por lo que se incendiaba ante la mera mención de Tadase?

Sería una tontería negar que sus padres se hubieran preocupado por el interés de Ikuto en ella, acentuado por la opinión de Tadase. Ahora comprendía que el miedo mayor de su hermanastro era que ella saliera herida.

Y las expectativas de Tadase se habían cumplido y ahora le agradecía la poca importancia que le había dado frente a sus padres a la repentina ruptura con Ikuto. De hecho, su delicadeza para evitar que le hicieran preguntas comprometedoras era lo que más la había ayudado a olvidar el comportamiento de su hermanastro en aquella noche fatídica.

Se estremeció al recordarlo. ¿Culpaba de todo a la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado? No, no podía permitirse esa excusa. E incluso sin el ánimo de Tadase, ella se hubiera rebelado ante la arrogancia de Ikuto antes o después.

Recordó a la novia de Tadase, una chica muy guapa, sólo un par de años menor que él. Era la primera vez que conocía a Lulú. Pero aquella tarde se había dado cuenta de la poca atención que prestaba Tadase a los sentimientos de Lulú. No le había prestado demasiada atención. Había sido un nuevo aspecto de Tadase que no le había gustado. Le había hecho preguntarse si todos los hombres serían así. Una vez que un hombre sabía que lo amabas, ¿te volvías aburrida sin remedio?

Amu había estado al borde del límite aquella noche al pensar que Ikuto había estado muy distante en sus dos últimas citas. Se había sentido amenazada e insegura y se había despreciado a sí misma por ser tan débil. Se había dicho que si Ikuto se estaba aburriendo con ella, podría cambiarlo. Pero no había podido. Se había emborrachado de forma estúpida e infantil.

-Te llevaré a casa -había dicho Ikuto sombrío.

-Si la llevas a casa en ese estado, mi padrastro la matará -había protestado Tadase.

-¿Es mejor que la mate yo? -había contestado Ikuto con indiferencia-. La llevaré a casa con su padre y que lo haga él. ¿Te parece bien?

Tadase se había puesto abusivo. Ikuto le había ignorado y me había arrancado de la silla. No había querido volver a casa. A esas alturas, la tarde estaba completamente arruinada. Había empezado a gritar a Ikuto en el Ferrari y era increíble que lo que había dicho después, le hubiera salido del corazón. El alcohol le había dado el coraje holandés de sus antepasados.

-Creía que eras más madura. Ahora me enfrento a la realidad, el inescapable abismo entre la esperanza y la desilusión -había dicho Ikuto con mucha frialdad-. Pero, ¿Cómo puedo culparte? Uno no saca a una adolescente de un colegio con la esperanza de que sea una mujer adulta. Pero ahora mismo, me da la impresión de haberte sacado de un jardín de infancia.

Me habia desinflado como un globo y me senti terriblemente confusa por la fuerza de las emociones que me estaban desgarrando. En un instante lo amaba y al siguiente lo odiaba. Y cuando me hablaba así, el odio era lo que ganaba.

Pero él había premiado su silencio con un beso, pero un beso como si de verdad ella fuera la niña que la acababa de acusar de ser. Sin embargo, no había habido ni un ápice de la pasión por la que ella se moría. Y había deseado con tal desesperación demostrarle que era una mujer, una mujer de verdad, capaz de satisfacer todos sus deseos adultos.

Y quizá también hubiera estado intentado convencerse a sí misma de que tenía algún poder sobre él. ¿Y qué había hecho? Incluso cuatro años después, todavía se estremecía al recordar cómo se había lanzado a él en el Ferrari, utilizando todas las tretas que había leído en las revistas: «Cómo darle variedad a tu hombre».

Y había funcionado... pero por poco tiempo. Ikuto había soltado un gemido gutural. Con satisfactoria velocidad, todo su control se había desvanecido. Ella había acabado tendida en el asiento del pasajero, con la boca ardiente de él sellando la suya, su cuerpo fuerte y demandante moldeando todas sus curvas y aquella esperada pasión ardiente desatada por fin.

A ella no se le había ocurrido pensar que estaban en un aparcamiento público. Amu había estado por encima de aquellas trivialidades. Pero entonces Ikuto había soltado una maldición en español y se había apartado de ella con un brillo desagradable en sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado a excitar a un hombre?

No se había creído que nadie le había enseñado nada. Amu se había sentido devorada por la mortificación. Al final, había quedado en tal estado de incoherencia y llanto que cuando había visto a Tadase cruzar el aparcamiento, había salido del Ferrari corriendo hacia él.

Tadase había tenido una pelea con Lulú, que ya se había ido a casa en taxi. Había llevado a Amu a su propia casa para que no tuviera que enfrentarse a su padre en tal estado. Y entonces la pesadilla de la noche había dado el segundo giro pero para peor. Había dado el peor giro posible. Amu se paseó por la lujosa alfombra recordando con temblor cómo Tadase, sin previa advertencia, se había transformado de hermano mayor comprensivo en pretendiente de amante. La había pasado el brazo por los hombros mientras entraba por el recibidor y de repente la había abrazado y la había besado. Amu había sentido repulsión. Tadase podía no ser su hermano de sangre, pero ella siempre le había contemplado como a tal. Su forzoso abrazo había durado sólo unos segundos pero la había dejado tan traumatizada y asustada como si fuera un intento de rapto.

-¡Diablos, yo no soy hermano tuyo... no me mires así! -había gritado Tadase antes de que ella escapara escaleras arriba a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Tadase había intentado hablar con ella a través de la puerta. Él también había bebido mucho.

Estaba disgustado por lo de Lulú. ¿Es que no lo entendía? Pero aquella noche, Amu había sido incapaz de entender nada. No se había atrevido a abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a él y cuando Tadase había bajado a revisar si había cerrado el coche, ella había bajado volando las escaleras y había salido por la puerta trasera.

Había ido al apartamento de Zero incapaz de pensar en otro sitio donde refugiarse y había dormido en su sofá. Amu había estado tan disgustada que Zero no había sabido qué hacer con ella. Al final, le había preparado una taza de café y la había dejado en paz.

A la mañana siguiente, le habían despertado unas voces altas. Amu se había incorporado desnuda en la cama revuelta para encontrarse a Ikuto de pie en el umbral de la puerta mirándola con rabia e incredulidad. Sin decir una sola palabra, se había dado la vuelta y había salido como una furia del apartamento. Entonces había aparecido Zero mojado todavía de la ducha y envuelto en una toalla.

-Me empujó y pasó por delante de mí -había murmurado-. Y como es mucho más grande que yo... Espero que no te importara que no apareciera.

Tadase había sido el segundo visitante, poco después de la partida de Ikuto. Amu no había sido capaz de mirar a su hermanastro a los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabía Ikuto dónde estaba?

-Me imaginé que habrías venido aquí y se lo dije -Tadase había suspirado-. Pensé que querrías verlo y arreglar la estúpida discusión de anoche.

Y, por supuesto, si Ikuto no hubiera interpretado mal todo lo que había visto, ella hubiera estado encantada de verlo.

Tadase había querido hacer las paces con ella disculpándose con fervor por lo de la noche anterior y diciendo que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Pero había cambiado, reconoció ella con tristeza. Entre ellos se había abierto una grieta insalvable.

Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando se había acercado a Ikuto, no se le ocurrió que no quisiera escucharla. Había sido increíblemente ingenua al pensar que cuando le explicara las cosas que parecían sospechosas, la creería. Pero era cierto que había supuesto que Ikuto la conocía lo suficiente como para confiar algo en ella...

Pero nunca más le ocurriría, pensó ahora. Y como tenía la cabeza demasiado agitada como para dormir, se fue al cuarto de baño y llenó de agua la bañera de mármol para lavarse el pelo y quedarse sumergida contemplando la grifería de sirenas. Para ella... Era increíble. ¿Cuándo habría hecho todo aquello? ¿Y cómo habría acabado saliendo todo tan mal? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Mojó una toallita y se la puso con rabia sobre los ojos enrojecidos.

Rafael había caído de su pedestal con una explosión enorme; Su primer amor... nada más penoso ni intenso. Eran aquellos recuerdos lo que la entristecía, no la sensación de pérdida o arrepentimiento. El matrimonio hubiera sido un desastre. Podría haber acabado asesinada por su rabioso y celoso marido. Ikuto no había confiado en ella ni un ápice.

Ella no podría haber sido la mujer inteligente que él había esperado. Quizá fuera el comprender lo distintos que eran emocionalmente lo que le hubiera hecho salir corriendo después de lo de Zero. No tenía motivos para juzgarla con tanta dureza. Él sabía lo mucho que lo amaba ¿Cómo podría haber creído en serio que después de una estúpida discusión ella se metería en la cama con un chico casi un año más joven que ella? ¿Qué sentido tenía?

-Sabía que no serías capaz de resistirte al baño...

Arrancándose la toalla de los ojos, Amu se incorporó y el agua salpicó por todas partes.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó furiosa.

Ikuto soltó una carcajada de genuina diversión.

-Eres una mezcla muy curiosa, Amu: puritana y sibarita a la vez -llevaba la chaqueta del smoking colgada de una mano y la camisa blanca desabrochada mostrando el cuello bronceado. Se sentó al borde del baño-. Irradias señales contradictorias que confunden. Mirándote ahora, entiendo por qué me quedé contigo hace cuatro años. Esa mirada de indignación es bastante impresionante, pero la forma en que te abrazas las rodillas es mortal –murmuró con voz sedosa-. Tienes un cuerpo precioso... ¿por qué esconderlo?

-¡Sal de aquí! -gritó con furia Amu.

Ikuto le pasó una toalla con una sonrisa levemente despectiva.

-¿Entonces ya has aprendido que un poco de misterio es más estimulante que una exhibición descarada?

Amu alcanzó la toalla y se envolvió en ella con torpeza mientras se levantaba con las mejillas ardientes.

-Quiero que te vayas -dijo con rigidez intentando sonar digna.

Ikuto echó hacia atrás su cabeza de ébano y soltó una carcajada. Amu permaneció de pie en la bañera con los ojos dorados echando chispas.

-Mira, ya he captado el mensaje de que te consideras absolutamente irresistible, pero también he dejado muy claro que no estoy interesada en absoluto.

-¿Dónde estaba yo? -interrumpió Ikuto.

-¿Dónde estabas tú cuándo?

Ikuto se levantó con fluidez.

-¿Dónde estaba yo cuando dejaste muy claro que no estabas interesada?

Amu apretó los dientes.

-¡Mira, yo sólo quiero volver a La paz y sacar mi pasaporte!

-Ya veo que estás realmente asustada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por orgullo?

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

Amu salió del baño.

Ikuto la alcanzó con rapidez rodeándola con sus poderosos brazos y levantándola del suelo.

-¡Bájame, por Dios bendito!

-No.

Ikuto bajó la vista hacia ella, los ojos zafiros fundiéndose con los dorados. A Amu se le desbocó el corazón.

-Ikuto...

-Ardes por mí... no puedes ocultarlo. Lo veo en tus ojos, en la forma en que te mueves, en la voz que usas cuando hablas conmigo.

-Bueno, me atraes... ¿y qué? ¡No todos seguimos nuestros instintos más básicos.

-Pero tú sí... todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, seguirás tus instintos más básicos sólo para mí aseguró

Ikuto tendiéndola en la cama con un solo movimiento-. Ninguna atadura por ninguna de las dos partes, ni mentiras, ni malos entendidos. Compartimos una cama, nada más.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El sonrojo de sus mejillas dio paso a una palidez mortal. Él se estaba quitando la camisa de seda para revelar su bronceado torso, la anchura de sus espaldas y el triángulo de vello rizado.

Como impelida por una fuerza que escapaba a su control, Amu deslizó la mirada fascinada por su cuerpo y tragó saliva. Por una parte, no podía creer encontrarse en una cama con

Ikuto. Parecía tan irreal.

-Si me tocas, gritaré como una posesa.

-¡Vaya promesa más novedosa!

Ikuto tenía la respiración entrecortada y deslizó los largos dedos por su pelo mojado cuando ella intentó sentarse para evitar el roce.

-Ahora apártate antes de que organice un escándalo que nos avergüence a los dos –susurró Amu-. Si grito, tus sirvientes vendrán corriendo.

-Estamos solos en la casa.

Cuando bajó su peso sobre ella, Amu se quedó paralizada y lo miró con los ojos nublados muy abiertos.

-No podemos estar...

-Lo estamos.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le chupó el labio inferior con una experiencia sensual ante la que ella se sentía indefensa, la punta de su lengua inflamándola.

-He esperado tanto para verte en esta cama y en esta habitación... Y cuando se acabe y te hayas ido, arrancaré todo y esta habitación será renovada. Será como si nunca hubieras existido.

Su seguridad le produjo un miedo atroz. Amu alzó una mano y le abofeteó con hostilidad.

Con una imprecación, Ikuto le aprisionó las dos manos contra la sábana y la miró con ojos incandescentes y la mandíbula tensa.

-Por Dios... ¿por qué tendrías que tenerme miedo? -preguntó soltándole las muñecas.

Temblando, Amu le empujó y se sentó apretándose la toalla con desesperación para taparse los senos. Era un tipo de miedo que él no podía entender nunca, porque nunca se creería su causa. Tenía miedo de sí misma y de él.

-¡Yo... sólo quiero que me dejes en paz!

Él murmuró algo suave en su propia lengua y la atrajo más hacia sí. Poniéndose rígida, se estremeció con tal violencia que la toalla cayó peligrosamente hacia adelante.

-¡No! -jadeó con pánico.

-Sí -susurró Ikuto en español apretándola más para besarla.

La toalla se deslizó, pero ella no lo notó; se le escapó un gemido cuando sus pezones erectos se frotaron contra su áspero pecho.

Amu estaba electrizada por la forma en que le estaba haciendo el amor a su boca. Buscaba cada punto sensible y lo exploraba haciendo que el aliento se le entrecortara. Se sentía tan bien, tan increíblemente excitada, que se apretó a él con las dos manos, seducida por su propia respuesta. Cuando la tendió entonces con suavidad contra la inmaculada sábana, se sintió desbordada por una sensación salvaje cuando él pegó cada centímetro de virilidad contra el esbelto cuerpo de ella.

Ikuto la miró con un hambre sexual tan desnuda que la enardeció. Un fuerte muslo se introdujo entre los de ella y se estremeció con violencia, el pulso aumentando con la fuerza del febril deseo.

-¿Sabes? Ni siquiera he empezado todavía.

Entonces enterró su boca en el leve huevo de su clavícula y empezó a frotarle los pujantes pezones. A Amu se le escapó un gemido gutural y él bajó la cabeza para dedicar su boca experta a sus pezones insoportablemente sensibles. La estaba volviendo loca. Las sensaciones eran como la descarga de un rayo que hubiera alcanzado cada terminación nerviosa mientras ella se retorcía y jadeaba de excitación. Estaba en un trance de encantamiento de los sentidos y de extraordinario placer.

Enterró los dedos en las profundidades sedosas de su pelo cuando Ikuto se metió un pezón inflamado en la boca.

-Ikuto... Oh, Dios, Ikuto -gimió ardiente. A través de unos ojos ensombrecidos por la pasión enfocó la oscuridad de su cabeza contra su piel blanca, el oro de sus manos moldeando su carne traidora. Amu deslizó las palmas sobre los músculos satinados de sus hombros y entrecerró los párpados. Sentía una tensión entre los muslos insoportable. Apretó los dientes.

Deseaba, necesitaba...

Ikuto enterró una mano de nuevo en su pelo mientras devoraba su boca respondiendo a cada necesidad no hablada. Ella le devolvió el beso con salvaje pasión temblando por todo el cuerpo y perdida en las profundidades de su propia excitación. Ikuto gimió algo ronco en español, rodeándole las mejillas y encajando aquella pasión con otra más dominante que dirigía, dominaba...

-Tentadora... bruja -gimió Ikuto antes de tensarse ligeramente.

Al principio Amu no escuchó el zumbido a su alrededor. Los dedos de Ikuto estaban jugando con los rizos del húmedo vértice de sus muslos y ella estaba al borde del tormento, temblando febril, incapaz de estar quieta hasta que apretó la boca contra la de él de nuevo. Y entonces, con una brusquedad paralizante, él la soltó y salió de le cama.

-¿Ikuto? -murmuró.

-El teléfono.

Entonces escuchó ella el zumbido como el de una abeja.

-Es mi línea privada. Debe ser una emergencia. ¡Dios! -maldijo dirigiéndole una mirada de ansia, incredulidad y frustración.

Amu sólo consiguió enfocarle cuando lo vio sacar el teléfono de la americana. Y entonces recibió el impacto completo del cuerpo de Ikuto desnudo. Se quedó con la boca abierta mirándolo sin recordar cuándo se había quitado el resto de la ropa. El shock le agarrotó la garganta. Se quedó mirando a pocos metros de distancia aquel magnífico físico dorado que él no se molestaba en ocultar. Paseó la mirada de forma compulsiva por toda su piel hasta clavarla con franca alarma en su rampante virilidad. Se puso roja hasta la raíz de pelo.

-Un minuto... te lo prometo, querida -murmuró Ikuto con erótico énfasis mientras la miraba con masculina anticipación.

Amu alzó la sábana con repentino pudor y empezó a temblar. El deseo todavía la recorría el cuerpo y era demasiado sincera como para negarlo. Ikuto le había dicho que ni siquiera hacía falta que se gustaran el uno al otro y ella se había negado a creerle. Pero él, veterano de muchos más encuentros que ella, lo sabía mejor.

A través de los párpados entrecerrados, le observó darle la espalda con tono extrañamente tenso para después romper en una animada charla en español. «Eres todo lo que él te ha llamado», resonaba una vocecita en su interior. Enterró la cara en la almohada. No, no lo era.

¿Quién había oído hablar alguna vez de una virgen promiscua? Pero con Ikuto la sangre le ardía hasta quemarla viva. Aunque en ese mismo momento, esa misma sangre se le estaba congelando en las venas porque comprendía lo cerca que había estado de entregarse a un hombre que la despreciaba.

-Amu...

Durante una fracción de segundo no pudo mirarle a la cara y tuvo que obligarse a dar la vuelta y apartarse los mechones de la cara. Se sintió inmensamente aliviada al notar que estaba medio vestido. Los oscuros ojos brillantes descansaban sobre ella con una intensidad de fuego.

Ikuto buscó su falda con una sonrisa lobuna en su sensual boca.

-Perdona... debemos retrasar nuestro placer -murmuró con asombrosa burla-. Era Kukai al teléfono. Utau acaba de dar a luz y quiere que comunique la buena noticia a todos nuestros familiares.

Los ojos de Amu se llenaron de asombro.

-¿Utau ha tenido ya a su bebé? Pero si le faltaban un par de...

-Ha llegado pronto, pero tanto la madre como el niño se encuentran bien. No ha habido complicaciones -le aseguró Ikuto soltando el aliento lentamente-. ¡Aunque llegaron al hospital por los pelos! Un niño... Le van a llamar Kaoru.

Su evidente alivio de que Utau hubiera dado a luz bien y la abierta emoción de tener un nuevo sobrino despertaron algo doloroso dentro de Amu, recordándola lo fuertes que eran los lazos entre los hermanos.

Entonces asimiló...

-¿Va a ponerle el nombre por mí? -preguntó sonrojándose levemente al acordarse de que la había dicho que si tenía un hijo que lo llamara Kaoru, jamás pensó que su mejor amiga lo haya hecho -. ¡Dios, me muero de ganas de verle!

-Pero no le verás a menos que mi hermana decida viajar a Londres -la cortó con aspereza Ikuto con un brusco cambio de humor-. Para cuando vuelva a casa la próxima semana, ya te habrás ido hace tiempo.

Perdiendo toda la alegría, Amu se puso rígida. Tropezó con su sombrío escrutinio y el estómago se le contrajo con dolor ante la crueldad de sus palabras. Se sintió enferma de vergüenza, al recordar su intimidad de pocos minutos antes.

-¿Queda claro eso? -insistió Ikuto con innecesaria crueldad.

Dos años atrás, Amu se había perdido la boda de su amiga. María Cristina le había pedido que fuera una de las damas y a Amu casi le había partido el corazón tener que negarse incluso aunque sus padres le hubieran prestado el dinero. Pero había tenido miedo de encontrarse de nuevo con Ikuto, aunque en aquel momento no se había admitido el miedo a sí misma. Sus exámenes de fin de curso habían estado próximos y los había utilizado como excusa. Pero esta vez... esta vez, se dijo con repentina ferocidad, no se dejaría acobardar.

-Haré lo que quiera -dijo con tensión mirándolo con un brillo impetuoso-. No puedes obligarme a salir de Bolivia.

-Pero no puedes quedarte aquí.

-Haré que me manden dinero de mi casa. No me importa si tengo que dormir en las calles, pero no pienso irme sin ver a Utau y Kaoru.

-No lo permitiré -dijo Ikuto con tono de decisiva finalidad.

Amu le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-Quiero un transporte que me saque de aquí mañana mismo... ¿me has oído?

Ikuto recibió su mirada de furia con dura diversión.

-No hay transporte disponible. No te irás hasta que yo quiera que te vayas y eso no será hasta que haya terminado contigo.

-Yo ya he terminado... Ya he tenido suficiente -explotó Amu con un sollozo-. Si no me llevas a La Paz a toda prisa, te lo haré sentir.

Ikuto la miró con insultante despreocupación.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Te encantaría saberlo, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí. ¿Eres siempre tan infantil cuando te sientes atacada?

-¡No soy infantil! Si me mantienes aquí en contra de mi voluntad, cometerás un delito. Estarás rompiendo la ley.

-Pero aquí la ley soy yo.

-¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Mediré dos metros el día que me crea eso!

-No, estarás debajo de mi cuerpo -murmuró él con voz sedosa.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -Amu estaba furiosa-. Hay muchas formas de que pueda vengarme, así que no me tientes. Puedo contarle cosas a Utau. ¡Puedo volver a mi país y acusarte de rapto!

-¿Y qué pruebas tienes? Eso sólo son amenazas vanas. Si tuvieras algún afecto real por mi hermana, no querrías disgustarla, pero aunque lo hicieras, ella no me creería capaz de tal comportamiento. Y en cuanto a lo de violación, aquí no ha habido nunca una cuestión de fuerza. ¿Y rapto? Sólo has sido mi invitada.

La puerta se cerró tras él y Amu se estremeció de frustración inflamada por su incapacidad de atravesar la coraza de él. Poco a poco estaba empezando a creerse que Ikuto no bromeaba cuando había dicho que se quedaría allí hasta que él quisiera. Pero le seguía resultando imposible de aceptar. Ikuto era un hombre con una educación sobresaliente y un intelecto brillante, exteriormente el epítome de la buena educación. Hablaba media docenas de lenguas con fluidez, dirigía un imperio económico floreciente y todavía encontraba tiempo para dar considerable apoyo a varias asociaciones internacionales de caridad, por no mencionar su interés en el medio ambiente y los numerosos proyectos filantrópicos que hacían que se reverenciara el apellido Tsukiyomi por todo el mundo... Y ese era el hombre que le estaba diciendo ahora que sería su prisionera hasta que quedara satisfecho su deseo de venganza.

No era de extrañar que estuviera tan confusa. Pero el único objetivo de Ikuto era la venganza.

La había llevado a su finca y la había instalado en la habitación que hubiera ocupado su esposa. El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando recordó que en cuanto se fuera, aquellas habitaciones serían desguazadas y cualquier recuerdo de ella erradicado para siempre. Pero antes de llegar a aquel final tan dramático, Ikuto pretendía poseer su cuerpo en la misma cama en que la hubiera tendido como a su esposa. La piel se le heló al comprender la salvaje parodia que él deseaba interpretar para vengar su orgullo de macho herido por lo que él creía que había sido una traición cuatro años atrás.

Y ella le había amado de forma salvaje y obsesiva con toda la fuerza de sus emociones. Y, si se hubieran casado, sin duda ella hubiera intentado con todas sus fuerzas cumplir con sus altas expectativas. Y con cada fracaso, hubiera perdido cada vez más coraje. Ikuto tenía una personalidad muy poderosa y un temperamento dominante. Eso provenía de ser exageradamente rico y mucho más brillante que el noventa y nueve por ciento de la gente que le rodeaba. Como marido, la hubiera devorado en vida a juzgar por las amenazas que ahora manifestaba con entera libertad.

Era una locura... Sí, tenía que estar loca, pero no podía evitar la idea de que Ikuto era mucho más excitante como amante vengativo que como cortés y despótico pretendiente luchando por controlar a una adolescente rebelde e impetuosa. Ahora se encontraban como iguales, bueno, casi iguales, se corrigió. El no podía humillarla a menos que ella se lo permitiera. Y no podría retenerla allí a menos que ella decidiera quedarse.

Era una especie de cumplido, decidió adormilada, que ella hubiera dejado una impresión tan honda en él. Era bueno saber que no era la única que había ardido aquel verano... Pero ya era hora de que él apreciara que en aquel tiempo, Amu estaba hecha a prueba de fuego.

Sólo el amor pudo hacerla daño. El amor. Arqueó la boca con despecho. Aquella prisión que la había hecho actuar como una tonta en el pasado. Cuando se enamorara de nuevo, algún día en el futuro, sería de alguien rubio con ojos azules y totalmente británico. Alguien que apreciara por completo su inteligencia, su pasión y su valor y que se considerara afortunado de haberla conseguido. Y mientras se dormía, en paz consigo misma por fin, sonrió ante aquella imagen consoladora.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Amu hizo sus planes mientras se vestía a la mañana siguiente. De una forma u otra, necesitaba salir de la estancia y convencer a Ikuto de que la ayudara sería la forma más sencilla de poder escapar. Deliciosamente engañoso, maravillosamente simple. Se fue al comedor muy llamativa con sus pantalones cortos de lycra de color rosa y un top sin mangas de color verde esmeralda.

-Está muy silencioso esto, ¿no? -se quejó. Los brillantes ojos zafiros oscuros de Ikuto se deslizaron despacio sobre ella. Entonces bajó el periódico y arqueó su expresiva boca.

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Amu-. No te gusta lo que me he puesto.

-No estás en la playa -respondió Ikuto con sequedad.

-Tengo planes para pasar el día.

Amu esbozó una sonrisa radiante que se desvaneció un poco al chocar con sus ojos intensos como cuchillos. Estaba realmente atractivo, devastador y peligroso. Si se hubiera casado con él y hubiera mantenido cerrada su cruel boca, probablemente ella hubiera sido capaz de pasar el tiempo sólo con pensamientos del estilo de: «este hombre es mío».

-No me mantengas en suspenso -dijo él con evidente falta de interés.

Amu partió en pedazos un croissant enfadada de la pérdida de concentración que le producía aquella masculina virilidad al otro lado de la pulida mesa.

-Gracias a Dios que no nos casamos -dijo sin poder evitar a sinceridad.

-¿Esperas que crea que sientes eso?

-Lo hubiera sentido a las dos semanas de estar casada contigo y apuesto a que en la familia nunca ha habido un divorcio -Amu echó un vistazo a los rancios retratos familiares de la pared-. Tus antepasados eran un puñado de miserables, ¿verdad? Probablemente los hombres se desharían de las mujeres que no deseaban dejándolas embarazadas. En aquellos tiempos, un parto era peligroso. El veneno también debía ser un método corriente o una caída por las escaleras. En la edad media, ser una mujer era ya ser una víctima. Podía pegarte tu marido hasta matarte y nadie movería un dedo.

-Desde luego -murmuró Ikuto con tono levemente contenido-. Claro que siempre te ha fascinado la historia, pero según tengo entendido, ninguno de mis antepasados llegó a medidas tan desesperadas -extendió las manos y sin previa advertencia, soltó una carcajada-. Aunque no dudo que se llevaran oscuros secretos a sus tumbas y, por desgracia, ninguno tuvo el buen sentido de dejar un diario.

Amu estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber empezado una conversación con él y, aún más, por haberle hecho reír. Por un instante, se quedó fijándose en su diversión y nunca antes había sido tan consciente del intenso carisma que poseía. La cara se le contrajo. Apresurada, decidió dar el primer paso de su plan.

-¿Tenemos que quedamos aquí todo el día? -presionó de forma abrupta.

La carcajada de él se desvaneció y entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo que no te entiendo.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante con gesto de confianza.

-Sería mucho más entretenido, si sabes lo que quiero decir, ir a algún sitio donde pudiéramos divertirnos -susurró con suavidad maldiciendo el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas-. Doce horas más

aquí y me moriré de aburrimiento. Aquí no hay más que hierba, campesinos y vacas.

Para sus adentros, Amu maldijo el papel que había decidido interpretar.

-Mi gente no son campesinos.

Amu se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a jugar su juego hasta el final.

-Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. Tú me deseas y podrás tenerme, pero... hay ciertas condiciones.

-¿Que yo te deseo y te puedo tener? -los intensos ojos dorados barrieron su preciosa cara y se posaron en sus mejillas ardientes-. Entonces... vamos arriba.

Amu se atragantó. Empezó a toser haciendo un esfuerzo por aparentar frialdad.

-Condiciones -repitió entre toses.

-¿Debo suponer que esto es algún tipo de negociación? -preguntó Ikuto con infinita calma reclinándose contra el respaldo para examinarla con intensidad-. ¿Te importaría decirme lo que recibiré a cambio?

-¡Sabes malditamente bien lo que te estoy ofreciendo!

Una preciosa ceja de ébano se arqueó con mofa.

-Lo que hubiera obtenido por nada anoche.

Amu apretó los dientes y lo miró con furia. Pero, cuando entreabrió los labios, Ikuto movió en silencio una mano y la miró con gesto impasible.

-¿Y cómo de divertida sería esa diversión?

«Ha picado el anzuelo», pensó ella triunfal.

-Lo que tú quieras... cuando quieras -susurró con voz ronca.

-¿Y mi parte del trato? ¿Llevarte a algún sitio sin ganado ni campesinos?

-Yo sólo quiero pasar un buen rato y no creo que lo pasara aquí.

-Todo lo que quiera y cuando quiera -musitó Ikuto con suavidad-. Pero yo ya tengo todo lo que deseo aquí mismo. No hay trato.

Su mirada era impasible y fría.

-¿Que no hay trato? -repitió ella

-La próxima vez que quieras negociar conmigo, asegúrate de prometer algo que no sea ya mío. -Los ojos duros como diamantes se deslizaron por su cara enfurecida-. Porque tú eres mía. Y la próxima vez, y espero que haya próxima vez, haz un esfuerzo por no mirarme como si quisieras envenenarme cuando te ofrezcas como esclava sexual.

-¡Yo no soy tuya ni nunca lo seré! -aseguró Amu con fiereza-. ¡Y no tengo el temperamento de ser la esclava sexual de nadie!

-Pero sí mía. Y saberlo te está matando, ¿verdad? Te acuestas con todos los hombres que quieras, así que, ¿por qué no conmigo? ¿Qué me hace diferente? ¿Quieres que te cuente por qué luchas contra mí hasta el límite de tu capacidad?

Amu sintió un escalofrío. Otro juego acabado. Quería taparse los oídos y salir corriendo, pero se quedó allí mirándolo sin ver y obligándose a no demostrar lo enferma que se sentía.

-Te acuerdas lo que había entre nosotros hace cuatro años, antes de que empezara a romperse... Y en lo más hondo, te encantaría revivir aquella ilusión romántica.

Amu sintió el sabor salado de la sangre al morderse el interior del labio.

-Desearía no haberte conocido nunca y desde luego no quiero revivir nada de aquello.

-Pero el pasado sigue ahí. No puedes escapar de él... igual que no puedes escapar de mí. En los treinta años de mi vida, he recibido las atenciones femeninas más veces de las que podría contar. De mujeres que sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Tú no pareces...

-Realmente no me interesa tu opinión.

-La sutileza evidentemente no te ha llegado con la madurez. Un estilo a lo Mae West a estas horas de la mañana sólo podía hacerme reír -Rafael exhaló el aliento de forma audible dirigiéndole una mirada de prohibición-. Pero tú siempre me has hecho reír, ¿verdad? Fue esa vena de ingenuidad la que me cegó durante mucho tiempo ante tu auténtica forma de ser. Deberían haberme advertido las píldoras de control de natalidad que guardabas en tu bolso.

-¿Las qué?

Amu frunció el ceño y se puso tensa al comprender.

Ikuto le dirigió una mirada irónica.

-Supuse que eran en mi favor. Debería habérseme ocurrido que tú ya habías mantenido relaciones sexuales, pero entonces, mi visión romántica de ti no permitía tal idea.

Una carcajada áspera, exenta de humor, se escapó de sus labios apretados. Ikuto era tan duro que algún día podría cortarse a sí mismo y no era fascinante enterarse de que había estado dispuesto a juzgarla mal desde el principio. Aquel hecho mínimo, ver unas píldoras en su bolso y ya había sacado conclusiones falsas. Amu se hubiera muerto antes de admitir que las había tenido que tomar para regular sus periodos. Se levantó.

-Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-Amu... por extraño que pueda parecer, no te juzgo responsable de una relación a una edad tan temprana. Tú eras la parte inocente -aseguró Ikuto con grave énfasis-. Pero en aquel momento, me ofendió mucho descubrir aquella relación en particular. Se oponía a todos mis valores de una vida familiar, aunque supiera que él no era en realidad tu hermano.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-¿Es que no crees que lo sabía?

Ikuto la aprisionó con una mirada sombría.

-¿Saber qué?

Amu sintió de repente una fría amenaza.

-¿Es que todavía mantienes la costumbre del secretismo hasta para no poder decir la verdad después de tanto tiempo? ¡Por Dios, si vives con él!

Amu se puso cada vez más pálida. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. No podía creer que se atreviera a sugerir que ella vivía una relación sexual con Tadase o que hubiera tenido cualquier forma de relación íntima con su hermanastro.

-Ya sé -repitió Ikuto en voz muy baja-, ya sé que empezaste a acostarte con él a los diecisiete años.

A Amu le dio un vuelco el estómago de la brutalidad de lo que estaba oyendo.

-Esa es la cosa más asquerosa de la que nadie me haya acusado en toda mi vida -sus ojos turbados se clavaron en los de él con impotencia-. No puedes creer eso... es imposible que lo creas.

Rafael se levantó con fluidez con sus duras facciones doradas contraídas.

-Prefiero que dejemos esto claro entre nosotros. Aunque entienda tu reticencia a enfrentarte a que esa relación no es un secreto para mí, no permitiré que me mientas.

O sea que lo creía. Creía que se había acostado con Tadase antes siquiera de conocerle a él.

Incrédula ante la revelación, Amu lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-Estás loco... completamente loco.

Ikuto estaba a unos pasos de ella, pero a pesar de la distancia la tenía acorralada. Sus ojos implacables y oscuros estaban clavados en ella.

-Soy consciente de que mi hermana no tiene ni idea de esa relación, pero no creo que tus padres no lo sepan ya a estas alturas. ¿O me estás diciendo que ya se ha acabado y que seguís siendo buenos amigos que viven bajo el mismo techo?

-Tadase ni siquiera vive bajo el mismo techo -se oyó Amu protestar a sí misma con demasiada turbulencia en la mente como para saber por donde atacar-. Ahora tiene un apartamento. Alquila la casa a estudiantes de la universidad cercana. Yo tengo un diminuto apartamento en el ático y me encargo de cuidar un poco las cosas...

-O sea que ya se ha acabado.

-¡Si nunca empezó! -explotó Amu con salvajismo-. Yo nunca he tenido ningún tipo de relación íntima con Tadase y no sé cómo puedes acusarme de una cosa tan asquerosa. Siempre le he tratado como a un hermano.

-Eso es lo que debería haber sido hasta que tú fueras lo bastante mayor como para saber lo que estabas haciendo. Se aprovechó de tu juventud y tu pasión, pero tú deberías haber sabido que aquello estaba mal.

-No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? No me crees.

Ikuto soltó una carcajada amarga.

-Te seguí a casa aquella noche. No confiaba en él. Y desde la ventana, te vi en sus brazos, como dos amantes besándose apasionadamente. Entonces todo encajó. Y por fin comprendí.

-¿Viste a Tadase besándome? ¿Pero cómo...? Las cortinas no estaban corridas –recordó ausente.

-Exacto. Tenía una visa soberbia.

Amu estaba traumatizada. Ikuto había abierto una puerta del pasado, pero había tergiversado la imagen.

-No era lo que tú creíste -explotó enfurecida.

-La única respuesta aceptable ahora es toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Y creo que tengo derecho a hacer una pregunta.

Ella lo miró aturdida, pálida e insoportablemente tensa.

-¿Cuando salías conmigo, seguías acostándote con él?

-Dios santo...

A Amu se le revolvió el estómago.

-O sea que no. Es un pequeño consuelo. Entonces, yo le suplanté. Si fuera un poco generoso, debería excusar todos sus intentos celosos de interponerse entre nosotros, pero no excuso nada de lo que hizo y te culpo a ti de engañarme deliberadamente para que creyera que eras inocente. ¿Te divertía? ¿O creías que podrías mantener el engaño hasta el amargo final?

Amu se tapó la cara con las manos y se dio la vuelta con torpeza desesperada por escapar de las letales acusaciones.

-Pensé que te casarías con él -admitió Ikuto-. Durante años, esperé recibir noticias de tu matrimonio a través de mi hermana. Pero sólo ha habido un hombre tras otro. Amigos, les llama confiada Utau, pero tú y yo sabemos que te acuestas en la primera cama que encuentras con tales amigos...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

De repente, Amu no pudo aguantar más y la velocidad con la que pasó por delante de él le pilló por sorpresa. Salió corriendo de la casa sin saber a donde iba. El corazón le latía desbocado y cada inspiración le hacía daño en los pulmones. Querría despegar como un avión y dejar todo lo que le dolía muy lejos, detrás, pero el tormento estaba dentro de ella y se sentía atrapada.

El calor enseguida le quitó la energía. Se arañó en una pierna y tuvo que detenerse y agacharse haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.

-¡Amu!

Cuando volvió la cabeza vio a Ikuto avanzar a largas y resueltas zancadas. El pánico la asaltó. Ya no más. En ese instante ya no podía soportar nada más. Sus ojos febriles se posaron en el grupo de edificios cercanos y pasaron ciegamente por las caras de curiosidad de la gente del vecindario. Entonces vio una bonita iglesia blanca con las puertas abiertas y salió corriendo de nuevo.

La frialdad del oscuro interior fue bienvenida. Se sentó a la sombra de un pilar de piedra y cruzándose de brazos intentó recuperar el aliento para quitarse la horrible náusea que sentía.

El horror y la incredulidad de que incluso Ikuto pudiera creer una cosa así de ella la tenían traumatizada.

-Este no es sitio para ti -murmuró Ikuto a sus espaldas.

-Vete -murmuró ella. ¿Es que creía que iba a profanar su preciosa iglesia sólo con su mera presencia? No le sorprendería. Si hubieran estado en la Edad Media, Ikuto ni siquiera le hubiera permitido seguir allí sentada. Sin duda la hubiera sacado a rastras. Ikuto era un salvaje y, con cualquiera que entrara en la categoría de fulana, se convertía en la Inquisición Española.

Entonces escuchó otra voz, muy tranquila y calmada hablando en español y hubo uno de esos silencios explosivos que casi se podían sentir físicamente... Pareció durar una eternidad antes de oír el inconfundible sonido de la retirada de Ikuto. Sólo entonces comprendió que alguien la había salvado. La iglesia era uno de los pocos sitios en los que no reinaba Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Supo que su salvador tenía que haber sido el sacerdote y esperó temblorosa a que le preguntaran algo, pero no surgió ninguna voz y el silencio la tranquilizó permitiéndole pensar de nuevo.

Así que ahora comprendía por qué Ikuto se había negado a escuchar sus intentos de explicar la naturaleza de su amistad platónica con Zero. El había sospechado de su moral mucho antes de ese día. Las píldoras... ¿Después qué? ¿El desagrado de Tadase hacia él? Tadase no había estado celoso, ¡por Dios bendito! A Tadase simplemente no le caía bien Ikuto. Y cuando éste había visto aquel abrazo, había elegido que era la punta del iceberg de una relación mucho más íntima. Desde luego que presenciarlo debía haber supuesto para Ikuto tanto trauma como para ella misma.

Sintió las manos apretadas llenas de sudor. Levantó una para frotarse la cara empapada y descubrió que estaba llorando. Había sido demasiado esperar mantener la calma después de una acusación tan horrible. Pero esa acusación revelaba mucho de Ikuto. Se estremeció.

Desde el principio había tenido muchos prejuicios contra ella. Probablemente habría luchado mucho contra su atracción por ella e incluso después de sucumbir a aquella atracción, no había bajado la guardia. Era el deseo lo que le había conducido y el precio por sucumbir a dicho deseo había sido el matrimonio.

Pero en lo más hondo no había querido casarse con ella. Si no hubiera sido por su amistad con Utau, seguramente sólo se hubiera acostado con ella. Y, en su subconsciente, debía haber resentido aquella realidad.

Ikuto respondía al estereotipo, reflexionó aturdida. De sangre ardiente, sospechoso, celoso y melodramático. El arquetipo del amante latino. Se sentía terriblemente dolida y amargada y lo peor era aquel dolor tan profundo. Su orgullo y sus principios se revolvían ante la imagen que Ikuto tenía de ella y, sin embargo, no podía olvidar que una vez le había amado.

El recuerdo seguía en lo más profundo de su mente todo el tiempo, advirtiéndola de que era vulnerable y de que todavía le encontraba irresistiblemente atractivo a un nivel físico. Y algo dentro de ella la hacía portarse con él con una desvergüenza con la que no se habría atrevido nunca con ningún otro hombre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan estúpida?

Apresuradamente, se levantó del banco.

Se fue caminando hacia la luz de la puerta cuando apareció un pequeño sacerdote ante ella.

-Soy el padre Takumi Kinomoto -se presentó en un Japones perfecto extendiendo una mano con educación- . Y usted es Amu, la amiga de Utau.

Amu sólo pudo farfullar algo sin sentido.

-¿Le apetecería tomar un té? ¿O una limonada? Esta es la hora más caliente del día y creo que debe estar sedienta. Es usted profesora, ¿verdad? Una bonita profesión, pero más difícil de lo que era en mis tiempos -señaló acompañándola hacia una casita a la sombra de la iglesia- . ¿De primaria o secundaria?

Diez minutos más tarde, Amu se encontraba en un cómodo sillón con un vaso de limonada hablando de su curso de historia en una habitación sobriamente amueblada y sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Pasó más de una hora antes de partir y le dolía la garganta de haber hablado tanto. Se sentía asombrada de lo relajada que se sentía al terminar.

-Gracias -dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué me da las gracias? -los brillantes ojos del padre Kinomoto resultaban muy vitales en su pacífica cara-. Ha sido un placer para mí conocer a la prometida de Ikuto.

-¿Prometida? -no pudo evitar repetir Amu-. Me temo que está equivocado -empezó Amu con agonía.

-¿Se suponía que era un secreto? Pero, ¿Cómo podría serlo aquí? -el padre Kinomoto guiñó sus ojos-. Naturalmente, todos estamos excitados ante la idea del matrimonio de Ikuto.

Y así siguió sin que Amu pudiera despegar los labios. Dios bendito, ¿es que Ikuto tenía idea de las expectativas que había levantado llevándola allí? El padre Kinomoto había hablado de su matrimonio como si fuera un hecho consumado y sólo acababa de llegar el día anterior.

En un renovado estado de agitación, Amu se dirigió a la casa, pero esa vez notó la cantidad de sonrisas y miradas inquisitivas que recibió por el camino. Sin vacilar, se fue en busca de Ikuto resuelta a pedirle de nuevo que la sacara de la estancia. ¡Aquella farsa ya había llegado demasiado lejos! ¡Simplemente no podía retenerla allí contra sus deseos!

Él estaba al teléfono en la biblioteca, que parecía utilizar de oficina. Cuando entró como una tromba, él alzó su azulada cabeza con una leve expresión de asombro en sus devastadoras facciones. Era evidente que nadie había entrado en su santuario sin permiso oficial.

-Estaré contigo en un momento.

Acercándose a la ventana, Amu le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. Le escuchó hablar en rápido francés y apretó los dientes. Estaba dando órdenes como el autoritario caballero feudal que era. Cuando la llamada concluyó, se dio la vuelta.

-He oído que has estado charlando con el padre Takumi.

-Los cotilleos corren a una velocidad supersónica aquí, ¿verdad? -interrumpió Amu con una sonrisa brillante-. ¿Te contó ese pajarito que cree que tú y yo vamos a casarnos?

-¡Qué idea tan extraordinaria! Puede que mi lujuria fuera demasiado lejos hace cuatro años, pero no recuerdo siquiera haber hecho la proposición. En resumen, querida: los hombres como yo, no se casan con mujeres como tú a menos que sufran de locura transitoria.

El sonrojo de enfado de su cara remitió dejándola terriblemente pálida.

-Veras -explicó Ikuto con indolencia-. Cuando yo te conocí estaba muy harto de la facilidad con que se me ofrecían las mujeres. Ninguna mujer fue nunca un reto para mí. Todas las que deseaba me perseguían, se acostaban conmigo y hacían lo que fuera para llamar mi atención. Yo quería ser el cazador y nunca necesité...

-¡No quiero escuchar eso! -interrumpió Amu con repentina violencia.

-Pues yo quiero que lo oigas -Ikuto se levantó del antiguo escritorio y clavó una intensa mirada en ella-. Y entonces, un día conocí inesperadamente a una asombrosa y preciosa jovencita que se sonrojaba con encantadora regularidad y era transparente como un espejo cuando me miraba. Pero esa preciosa jovencita era intocable en virtud de su juventud. Y para mí eso fue la esencia del romance que todas las demás mujeres enseguida mataban. No me mires tan asombrada... Recuerda, yo sólo tenía veinticuatro años y era mucho menos inteligente de lo que yo me creía.

-¡No!

Amu estaba alterada por que se burlara de sí mismo con aquel salvajismo y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de la mano.

-Los hombres siempre desean lo que está fuera de su alcance. Eso era gran parte de tu atractivo. Y en cuanto llegué a conocerte o creí que te estaba empezando a conocer, descubrí que eras brillante, divertida y aparentemente honesta, algo que aumentaba tu belleza. Haber tenido que esperar por ti aumentó sin duda mi deseo. Nunca había tenido que esperar por nada en mi vida y, mientras esperaba, te adorné con todas las virtudes imaginables.

El desprecio con que ahora trataba sus sentimientos de entonces le dolió y humilló. Resucitó recuerdos de los inocentes días, unos recuerdos que quemaban como el ácido.

-No creo en mirar atrás -dijo con tensión-. Es un error.

Ikuto extendió sus largos dedos en un gesto de desacuerdo.

-No soy tan sensible. Tú fuiste una experiencia nueva para mí. Una cultura y unos valores diferentes. Yo era lo bastante joven como para creer que cosas así no importaban... pero importan. Y mucho.

-¿Por qué diablos me trajiste aquí? -preguntó ella temblorosa.

-Por un desbordante deseo de mortificarte y hasta ahora, tengo que confesar, ha sido una experiencia muy satisfactoria -murmuró sin remordimiento.

-Bastardo... Eres un horrible bastardo -susurró mortificada Amu.

-Pero todavía no tan satisfactoria como había planeado. Quiero tenerte tendida bajo mi cuerpo, jadeando de excitación, suplicando alivio. Y después de que haya terminado contigo, quedaré enteramente satisfecho. Jugar a este juego de espera, realmente añade encanto.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Amu le abofeteó de forma sonora. Él ni siquiera pestañeó. La marca roja de sus dedos oscureció una de sus mejillas. Ikuto extendió un brazo poderoso y la aprisionó entre sus piernas. La mirada incandescente se posó sobre su cara y rompió a reír de forma abrupta.

-Lo tomaré como un avance antes de llevarte a la cama. Esto es una novedad, Amu. Ninguna mujer me había pegado antes.

-¡Te odio! –Explotó Amu con un sollozo-. ¡No sé cómo puedes hacerme esto!

-Con tanta facilidad que te aterrorizaría. De hecho, casi han llegado a gustarme tus lágrimas. Pobre Amu, el último impulso te ha dejado acorralada por completo -sus largos dedos le alzaron la barbilla-. Tan impetuosa, tan descontrolada... tan diferente a mí. A mí me educaron para ser intensamente disciplinado, responsable, serio...

-¡No me interesa! ¡Suéltame!

-Y te dejas llevar por el pánico con tal abandono... Yo era un bastardo antes del desayuno, ¿o no? Pero cuando quise saber la verdad...

-¡Pero no era la verdad! ¡Era lo que tú querías creer -le condenó Amu con ardor-. ¡Lo que tú querías creer para tratarme como a una basura!

Ikuto deslizó una de sus largas manos entre su pelo y tiró con dolorosa rudeza.

-Él era tu amante. Lo sé y, antes de que termine contigo, lo admitirás -juró.

-¡Por Dios bendito, yo nunca he tenido un amante! –gritó Amu con los dientes apretados-. Estoy harta de que actúes como si fuera una ninfómana.

-¿Nunca has tenido un amante? Amu... ¿todavía crees en sirenas como las de arriba?- preguntó con sequedad-. ¿Para qué disimular? Ya no importa nada. Pero las mentiras me enfurecen.

Era inútil. Amu lo vio y se arrepintió de su sinceridad.

-Por favor, suéltame -murmuró. Asombrosamente, él la soltó y Amu retrocedió con las piernas temblorosas.

-Ahora te avergüenza la relación con él -jadeó Ikuto con los ojos clavados con desdén en ella- Un poco tarde para impresionar.

-¡Vete al infierno! -sollozó ella ahogada en lágrimas-. ¡Te detesto!

-Pero es la espera lo que más duele, ¿verdad?

-Preferiría irme a la cama con... con... con un total desconocido.

-¡Oh, estoy seguro de que ya lo has hecho más de una vez! No eres muy exclusiva.

Furiosa, Amu se dio la vuelta hacia él.

-Bueno, pues entonces va a ser muy fastidioso, ¿verdad? Pero vas a enfrentarte a la decepción, Ikuto. Después de esta sesión de sinceridad, me habría vuelto completamente loca si te dejara acercarte a mí.

Ikuto la alcanzó con la rapidez de un felino mientras ella retrocedía para quedar acorralada contra la pared

-¡No aguantaré esto! -explotó con furiosa indignación.

Mientras Ikuto acortaba la distancia entre ellos, esbozó una sonrisa de aprecio.

-Sí, Ikuto. No, Ikuto. Lo que tú quieras, Ikuto. Y no conseguía entender cómo habías cambiado tanto de carácter -le confió apoyando los dos brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza-. Por supuesto, era una actuación para impresionar. Podías no haber adivinado lo que yo tenía en mente, pero tu objetivo era desde luego casarte.

-¡Y un cuerno! -Amu tensó todos los músculos cuando él se acercó aún más-. ¡Ahora, apártate!

-Pero si no es eso lo que tú quieres.

Ikuto bajó la cabeza morena y los ojos velados eran como zafiros derretidos sobre su cara sonrojada. A Amu se le cortó el aliento.

-Lo que tú quieres con cada fibra de tu ser es poseerme con tanta dedicación como yo deseo poseerte a ti...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Amu estaba fascinada por la salvaje mirada sexual de Ikuto y su voz profunda y aterciopelada. Inspiró el familiar aroma almizcleño mientras él alzaba una mano hasta su cadera y la apretaba contra él.

El corazón se le desbocó. La fuerte sacudida de su masculina excitación pulsó contra su abdomen y entonces la levantó con tanta facilidad que la excitó. Por una fracción de segundo, Amu bajó la vista y se encontró con un deseo tan desnudo que la asustó.

Entonces sintió un agudo dolor y una terrible vulnerabilidad. En todo aquel tiempo, en todos aquellos años, ningún otro hombre la había atraído como él. En lo más oscuro de la noche, en el secreto de sus sueños, se había agitado y le había anhelado odiándose por ello. Pero ahora, mientras la miraba con aquellos ojos zafiros ardientes, sintió un temblor de respuesta ante su magnífico físico.

Los brazos de él se apretaron con fiereza alrededor de ella mientras tomaba su boca con una admisión de necesidad que le puso los nervios a flor de piel. Y entonces supo que el poder no era sólo de él. Enroscada a su cuerpo como la hiedra, Amu le devolvió el beso con toda la fiereza que él había despertado. Mientras su lengua penetraba entre sus labios abiertos, Amu le clavó las uñas en la espalda y se le escapó un gemido sordo de excitación.

Ikuto gimió algo en su propia lengua y la alzó del suelo con manos impacientes. Amu capturó sus pómulos entre sus palmas y lo miró con ojos velados, desenfocados por la pasión.

Él sucumbió a la lujuria de su boca inflamada a mitad de camino de las escaleras y en ese momento, el control pareció salir volando por la ventana porque él la abrazó contra la pared y tomó sus labios con una sexualidad demandante que redujo su cerebro a gelatina.

-Madre de Dios -juró él jadeando contra su garganta.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, la tendió en la cama y la aprisionó con una salvaje y excitante falta de frialdad.

Se arrancó entonces la americana y la corbata antes de empezar a desabotonarse la camisa sin apartar la boca de ella. A Amu le palpitaba el corazón desbocado. Los dedos de él encontraron el escote de su top de algodón y tiró de él para subírselo por los brazos. Entonces arqueó las manos sobre la desvergonzada inflamación de sus senos pujantes y ella se estremeció con violenta reacción, arqueando la espalda con impotencia ante el aumento de la presión en sus sensibles pezones.

Ikuto alcanzó un botón rosado con sus dientes y la sensación de explosión le hizo soltar un grito con los dientes apretados.

-Perdición -gimió él en español levantando su arrogante cabeza morena mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa-. Tanto tiempo. He esperado tanto por esto...

Sí, pensó ella con intensidad buscándole como si fuera una muñeca programada. Un ansia imparable la atenazó cuando él selló su cuerpo contra el de ella. Todo el cuerpo se le inflamó con un ardor que la consumía mientras se daba la vuelta hacia él, empujada por algo más poderoso que ella misma y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por el vello rizado de su musculoso torso glorificándose de la libertad de tocarle por fin.

Alzando la cabeza, Ikuto la apretó contra las almohadas paralizando sus manos agitadas como un macho dominante reduciéndola a la sumisión. Por entre las pestañas de ébano le dirigió una mirada de depredador que la hizo arder y estremecer. Entonces bajó las manos para despojarla de los pantalones y las bragas de un sólo movimiento impaciente. Entonces introdujo un muslo entre los de ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara hasta que los vibrantes mechones la enmarcaron con exquisitez. De alguna parte, él había vuelto a recuperar el control y ahora la contemplaba con aire indolente de posesión.

Amu tembló al encontrar aquella mirada y de repente recordó esa cama, esa habitación. El significado de su entorno y el recuerdo de su salvaje deseo de venganza la enfriaron de repente.

-No -dijo temblorosa-. Aquí no.

-Sí... es esto lo que deseo -dijo Ikuto con suavidad.

-¡Pero no es lo que quiero yo! -jadeó de repente Amu recuperando la habilidad para pensar.

-Todo lo que tú deseas soy yo.

Ikuto evitó sus intentos de escabullirse y con su superioridad física la aprisionó contra el colchón. Sus ojos aguileños la miraron con cruel diversión.

-Tu virtud. Lo único que has querido siempre de mí desde el primer momento. No era la limusina, ni el acento ni la fantasía de una adolescente. Era algo mucho más básico. Y un intenso deseo sexual de poseer y que te poseyeran.

-No -Amu inspiró y sacudió la cabeza en urgente negativa.

Su pulgar le abrió los labios y se los frotó con los dientes.

-Y no puedes controlarlo... Irritante, ¿verdad?

Amu dejó vagar la lengua a voluntad contra su dedo pulgar y la retiró con brusquedad cuando él se rió.

-¿Sí, verdad?

-Dímelo tú... Aquí, ahora, eres mía y harás exactamente lo que me apetezca.

Para ilustrar su afirmación, Ikuto bajó la cabeza y rodeó un distendido pezón rosa con la lengua y después con los dientes y toda la conversación quedó en el limbo mientras la sensible piel de Amu gritaba de sensaciones y ansiaba más.

Ikuto le tomó entonces la boca con experiencia carnal, lentamente, tortuosamente, negándola la fuerza mayor que demandaba hasta la última célula de su piel hasta que ella alzó las manos, las enterró en su pelo y le atrajo hacia sí, temblando de desbocada necesidad, sometiéndose a las increíbles necesidades de su propio cuerpo.

Los dedos de Ikuto juguetearon sobre su plano vientre hasta la mata de rizos del vértice de sus muslos y de repente, ella ya no pudo permanecer inmóvil por más tiempo porque estaba ardiendo viva. Nada podía haberla preparado para la intensidad del placer o las sacudidas de excitación primaria que le hicieron arquear las caderas en abierta súplica. Ahora era un dolor insoportable que le salía de lo más profundo.

-Cristo estás tan apretada.

Amu le oyó gemir, pero sin decir una sola palabra. El cerebro se le había cerrado. Todas las respuestas que daba eran instintivas y fuera de control. Se retorció cuando él le alzó las caderas y bajó hacia ella y se quedó rígida en sus poderosas manos. Entonces sintió la ardiente sacudida de su masculinidad extraña contra ella. Abrió los ojos con instintivo miedo a lo desconocido y se encontró con la estampa de intenso deseo de sus oscuras facciones sobre ella. Otro tipo de anhelo se despertó en lo más hondo de su corazón haciéndola permanecer tendida por la sumisión y temblorosa de la fuerza de su propia necesidad.

-Dios, te siento como a una virgen.

Ikuto le abrió más los muslos atrayéndola para recibirle. La penetró con una sacudida certera y el agudo dolor de su intrusión la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

-Amu -sus ojos zafiros la barrieron de forma abrupta mientras fruncía el ceño-. No... imposible -jadeó bajando las pestañas sobre las facciones húmedas mientras se movía de nuevo en un instintivo impulso por profundizar su posesión.

Amu se mordió el labio porque tras el dolor sentía el más extraordinario placer al tenerlo dentro de ella. Sentía la fuerza del control que él estaba ejerciendo mientras empujaba despacio, con cuidado hasta el verdadero corazón de ella. Ikuto tenía la respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo resbaloso de sudor se deslizaba contra su piel sensibilizada, gimiendo su nombre cuando el placer empezó a remontar de forma insoportable.

Cada nueva sensación era tortuosamente intensa. Amu tenía el corazón desbocado cuando él empezó a acelerar el ritmo con fiera dominación masculina. El placer la invadió, elevándola a un crescendo que le produjo temblores de increíble éxtasis. Encima de ella, le sintió alcanzar el mismo estado y estremecerse al penetrarla en la última sacudida.

Después, Amu se quedó en un estado de prolongado shock todavía perdida en la intensidad de su extraordinaria respuesta física.

Él permaneció en el círculo de sus brazos y su peso y su aroma le gustaron tanto que se sintió desilusionada cuando Ikuto rodó de medio lado para quedar sobre las almohadas.

¿Se habría vuelto loca? Ellos no eran amantes en ningún sentido de la palabra. No había relación, ni ternura ni amor. De repente se sintió vacía y fría. Pero todo el mundo tenía el derecho a pecar al menos una vez en la vida, ¿no? Y Ikuto era su pecado. Sólo esa vez y nunca más habían hecho el amor... no, habían compartido sexo, se corrigió y él no la había usado más que ella a él. Ella siempre había deseado a Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

-Te compraré un apartamento en París -murmuró Ikuto rompiendo el silencio-. Habrá veces en las que puedas viajar conmigo... si puedes ser discreta no podrás volver nunca aquí y tendrás que romper la correspondencia con mi hermana. Vivirás como una princesa. Te daré todo menos mi apellido.

Era como si le hubiera atravesado el corazón con un cuchillo. Era tan frío. ¿Era eso lo que ella había esperado durante todos aquellos años? ¿Una invitación para ser su amante? Sintió un escalofrío de repulsión.

-Di algo... lo que sea.

Ikuto se inclinó sobre ella y sin previa advertencia deslizó una mano húmeda sobre los mechones mojados que le caían por la frente.

La tensión que sintió entre las piernas le pareció el supremo acto de traición que podía haber cometido contra sí misma. Se encontró con sus brillantes ojos clavados en ella con intensidad y apartó la vista deprisa odiándose por ello.

-¡Madre de Dios! ¿Amu...?

-Necesito un baño -murmuró ella sin escuchar intentando buscar fuerzas para salir de aquella cama y cruzar la habitación. Pero el escape era definitivamente una necesidad.

Una mano fuerte como el hierro se cerró sobre su antebrazo y la dio la vuelta para que lo mirara. Ikuto la estaba mirando con fría autoridad.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella.

-Dime que no quiere decir lo que yo creo...

Amu frunció el ceño y siguió la dirección de su mirada hacia la mancha de sangre en la sábana. Estaba asombrada y quiso taparla. Pero era demasiado tarde. El ya la había visto. Amu no podía creer que su cuerpo la hubiera defraudado de aquella manera. Como atleta de joven, no se le había ocurrido que pudieran haber quedado evidencias físicas de la pérdida de su inocencia.

-Estabas entera -jadeó Ikuto deslizando los largos dedos por su melena.

-¡No seas ridículo!

-Mírame.

Amu apretó los labios jugosos con terquedad. El temblor de la voz de él le dijo que estaba en un verdadero estado de trauma.

-Eras virgen...

-¡Tonterías! Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría salir de esta cama por mi propio pie.

De forma abrupta, él le quitó la almohada de debajo y la tendió de espaldas con toda la fuerza de sus manos.

-Me importa... me importa mucho.

Asombrada, Amu vio sus ojos tormentosos devorándola.

-¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme así?

-Sentí la barrera... Me dije que era una locura... Simplemente, no podía creerlo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando...

-Déjalo, Amu. ¡Eras virgen!

-¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?

-Admítelo.

-De acuerdo. No creo que sea tan importante... Has sido el primero, así que vete y date de cabezazos contra el maldito poste de la cama.

-Dios... pero, ¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó Ikuto con un jadeo.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Sin previa advertencia, Ikuto la atrajo a sus brazos y Amu pudo sentir la tensión ardiente en todo su cuerpo. Se quedó rígida como un maniquí entre sus brazos. Ikuto soltó el aliento en un suspiro.

-Perdóname... ¿Podrás perdonarme lo que te hecho? Pero hacer tal sacrificio para demostrarme que estaba equivocado... ¿Cómo podré compensártelo alguna vez?

Maldiciendo que Ikuto siempre la acorralara cuando tenía las defensas más bajas, Amu intentó luchar contra la turbulencia de su propia confusión. Pero aquella pregunta final traspasó el tumulto y la dejó congelada. Ikuto creía que le estaba haciendo el regalo de su inexperiencia para demostrarle que se había equivocado al juzgarla. Era lo más nauseabundo que había oído en toda su vida.

-Bueno, no necesitas compensarme, porque no estaba intentando demostrar nada. Tu opinión de mí, Ikuto es absolutamente indiferente para mi paz mental.

-No puedes decirlo en serio.

Amu aprovechó que la había soltado y se enroscó la sábana alrededor del cuerpo.

-Lo siento, pero lo digo en serio. Nunca se me había ocurrido tal idea.

-No me lo creo. No puedes decir que mi opinión no significa nada después de lo que hemos compartido.

-Que no ha sido exactamente una comunión de almas, ¿verdad? Hemos compartido sexo...

-Hemos hecho el amor.

-Era sexo, no amor.

-¡No hables así!

La miró con furia.

-¡Ah! ¿Es una de esas expresiones que se puede permitir usar un hombre y no una mujer? ¡Qué duro! -murmuró Amu con tensión reconociendo que estaba desbordada por la amargura-. Realmente no puedo entender por qué insistes tanto en algo tan trivial.

Los largos dedos se enroscaron alrededor de sus brazos, arrastrándola hacia él.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ¿Cómo podría ser trivial?

-No muchas mujeres van al altar vírgenes. Por el amor de Dios, tengo veintitrés años y creí que ya había llegado la hora... Bueno, para ser sincera, no pensé en nada de nada. Pero si hubiera pensado que iba a morirme, no me hubiera importado en absoluto.

-Estás enfadada y avergonzada... Y yo estoy estropeándolo todo.

-Generalmente lo haces cada vez que abres la boca. Debería estar acostumbrada a estas alturas.

-La conciencia... me está devorando vivo -confesó él con tensión acariciándole una de las manos apretadas-. Te he hecho mucho daño. Intentaste defenderte hace cuatro años y yo no te escuché. ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Por qué no hablas?

-Probablemente seré más locuaz la próxima vez que tengamos una aventura de una noche-explotó con acidez Amu.

Pero pudo oír el temblor de su propia voz por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

-No habrá próxima vez.

En eso tenía razón. «¡Nada como aprender por el camino más duro, Amu. ¿Es que conoces otra forma de hacerlo?» Lo último que le hacía falta era la culpabilidad de Ikuto. La hacía desear gritar y arañarle. Ella tenía su orgullo, como todo el mundo, pero le parecía que hasta estaba privándola de eso. El pasado era pasado y no tenía deseos de abrir la caja de Pandora de nuevo.

Ni siquiera el pasado más reciente. Él la había tratado como una basura bajo sus aristocráticos pies y ella le había premiado acostándose con él. Se le deslizó una lágrima por la mejilla.

-Querida... por favor... por favor, no llores -gimió Ikuto-. Lo que quieras, lo que haga falta, yo te lo conseguiré...

-Un vuelo a La Paz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Escapar. Era lo único que tenía en la mente.

-Eso no es de verdad lo que quieres -le aseguró Ikuto con duro énfasis.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Amu le miró con los músculos de la cara rígidos de la furia.

-¿Y cómo diablos sabes tú lo que yo quiero?

El le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y frustración y salió de la cama en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Entonces ella rodó de medio lado y enterró la cara entre las almohadas. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? ¿Es que no tenía él su propio cuarto de baño? Contuvo los sollozos. Ponerse en ridículo una vez en el mismo día ya era suficiente.

Eso era el final de algo que había empezado cuatro años atrás. No, seis años atrás, cuando había posado los ojos por primera vez en Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Una terrible obsesión que había empezado como un encaprichamiento adolescente. Y se había acabado en ese instante. El acto del sexo lo había terminado para siempre. Pero qué lástima que tuviera que sacrificar su amistad con Utau en la misma pira funeraria.

Porque no le quedaba otra elección. La última conexión tenía que ser cortada. No habría más cartas con continuas informaciones sobre Ikuto... A veces su hermana le había contado tantas cosas de él que Amu se preguntaba si su vida estaría tan vacía que no tenía otra cosa de qué escribir.

Pero aquellas cartas, tenía que reconocer, habían mantenido a Ikuto vivo dentro de ella y de sus recuerdos. Bueno, ahora tenía que seguir con su vida y dejarle atrás adonde pertenecía. La garganta se le contrajo con renovada amargura.

En medio de la agitación, Amu se sintió levantada sin enterarse de la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te he preparado un baño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me parece que es lo único apropiado que podía hacer ahora -dijo Ikuto mientras la despojaba de la sábana y la deslizaba dentro del agua caliente.

En silencio, Amu se abrazó las rodillas en el centro de la espléndida bañera de mármol y bajó la cabeza para mirar sin ver el agua.

-Pongo a Dios por testigo que le mataré -dijo Ikuto con tono mortífero.

-¿Matar a quién? -murmuró ella sin mucho interés demasiado perdida en su propio fracaso.

-A nadie importante -susurró Ikuto con suavidad.

-Quiero irme a casa.

-Pensé que querías ver a Utau y a... Kaoru.

El asombro la dejó rígida. Nada como una dosis de culpabilidad en la conciencia latina, pensó.

-No.

-¿No? -repitió Ikuto con incredulidad.

-No.

-¿Por qué? No, olvida que te lo he preguntado...

Rafael se fue de forma abrupta y ella no supo cuanto tiempo se había quedado dentro del agua hasta que empezó a secarse de forma mecánica y volvió a la habitación. Las sábanas habían sido cambiadas. Las mejillas le ardieron. Maravilloso. Ahora todo el mundo lo sabría. Bueno, pues ya estaba. No pensaba salir de aquella habitación hasta que le hubieran arreglado el vuelo. Sacando un camisón con manos temblorosas, Amu volvió a la cama abatida de miseria.

Y ahora... ¿Por qué no lo sacaba y se enfrentaba a ello? ¿Cuándo exactamente se había enamorado de Rafael? ¿Seis años atrás, cuatro o simplemente el día anterior? ¿Importaba de verdad el momento? Ella había abandonado después de aliviar su lujuria y después le había ofrecido comprarle un apartamento en París.

Aquello había sido la última humillación. Amar a un hombre que le había causado tanto dolor era una locura.

El orgullo, la inteligencia y el interés propio se oponían a que amara a un completo bastardo.

Pero el hecho era que lo amaba. Podría odiarlo con una pasión salvaje cuando le hacía daño, pero bajo ello sólo había un paralizante anhelo de que él le devolviera el amor. Eso la aterrorizaba. ¿Qué había hecho él para ser digno de su amor? Nada, ni una maldita cosa.

Se durmió y la despertó un tenue sonido. Asustada se incorporó para encontrarse a Ikuto visiblemente afectado y sin color en la cara.

-Te he traído algo de cena... Te quedaste dormida a la hora de comer.

Amu estaba asombrada. Ikuto con una bandeja. Era una imagen tan extraña como verle arremangado ante un fregadero lleno de platos sucios. Y también parecía alterado, con la sombra azul de la barba marcando las duras facciones de su mentón y su boca. Llevaba la corbata aflojada y un par de botones desabrochados revelando la oscura mata de vello de su pecho.

Ella apartó los ojos de él.

-Gracias.

Ikuto se acercó a los pies de la cama de bronce y cerró la mano sobre la barandilla superior.

-Le he explicado a Teresa que has estado enferma... -vaciló-. Y he cambiado yo las sábanas.

Él había cambiado la cama. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella manera tan extraña? Juraría que Ikuto no había cambiado una cama en toda su vida.

Por supuesto, estaba ocultando la evidencia. De repente deseó ser un cadáver. Así le daría la oportunidad de tener un reto real, el que realmente se merecía.

-Tenemos que hablar -masculló él cuando fue evidente que Amu no iba a romper el silencio.

-No.- Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

-Entonces yo hablaré y tú escucharás.

-No creo que tengas nada que decir que yo quiera oír.

Ikuto hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.

-No tengo excusas por mi comportamiento durante las pasadas veinticuatro horas. Debí volverme loco -admitió-. Abandoné todos mis principios y me comporté con deshonor. Por primera vez en la vida perdí el control y me arrepiento profundamente de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Amu perdió todo el apetito. Examinó la exquisita comida que tenía delante con ojos velados.

Estaba sufriendo de la urgente necesidad de salir de la cama y rodearle con sus brazos. ¡Dios, tenía que estar loca! La había insultado, humillado y privado de la libertad y ahora estaba diciendo que lo sentía de la única forma que sabía.

-Bien, disculpa aceptada.

-Eso es muy generoso por tu parte.

De repente se le ocurrió que abandonarse a las emociones salvajes como había hecho antes era una indulgencia infantil. Habían hecho el amor, algo inevitable. Se obligó a levantar la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Cuanto menos se diga, más fácil se arregla -dijo recordando las palabras de su abuela.

Los lustrosos ojos zafiros se posaron en ella con incisiva intensidad.

- ¡Te lo estás tomando muy bien.

«Porque estaré fuera de aquí mañana», pensó ella.

-¿Por qué no?

Amu se encogió nuevamente de hombros y hasta consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa. Se sintió inmensamente orgullosa de sí misma hasta que comprendió que le estaba costando una infinidad apartar los ojos de sus preciosas facciones morenas. Los recuerdos de pocas horas atrás la asaltaron infatigables y sintió una oleada de sudor empaparle la piel mientras que la respiración se le aceleraba. En la cama, él satisfacía todas las fantasías con que una mujer pudiera soñar y en cuanto lo pensó, se odió a sí misma.

-Bueno.

La tensión se sentía en el aire en ondas palpables. Desde los pies de la cama, él la miró con su magnífico físico visiblemente tenso. Tenía la mandíbula apretada.

-Entonces otórgame el gran honor de pedirte que seas mi esposa -jadeó Ikuto haciendo añicos el tenso silencio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12****.**

A mitad de camino de dejarse llevar por la lascivia, Amu se puso rígida y miró a los ojos zafiros fijamente clavados en ella. Intentó tragar saliva sin conseguirlo. Su mirada ámbar se clavó en él con incredulidad.

-O sea que ahora soy un ángel -susurró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?

-No estarás hablando en serio -murmuró ella con debilidad.

- Ya he hablado con el padre Takumi.

-¿Que qué?

-O si tú lo prefieres, podríamos ponernos en contacto con un ministro inglés que conozco en La Paz.

Aturdida, Amu sacudió la cabeza. Ikuto la siguió mirando con intensidad, imperturbable ante su incredulidad.

-No puedo creer estar escuchando esto... ¡Tú no quieres casarte conmigo!

-Si hubiera confiado más en ti hace cuatro años, ya seríamos marido y mujer.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo ahora.

-Amu... quiero casarme contigo.

Amu apartó los ojos fascinados de su mirada intensa y suspiró.

-Cuando dijiste que venimos de diferentes culturas, no estabas bromeando. Supongo que crees que debes casarte conmigo porque... bueno, porque nos hemos acostado juntos.

-Quiero tener el derecho de compartir tu cama cada noche -murmuró Ikuto con suavidad.

Amu sintió ardor en la piel. No ponía en duda la fuerte atracción entre ellos, pero sinceramente no creía que en otras circunstancias Ikuto le hubiera pedido en matrimonio después de hacerle el amor. Se sentía culpable. Ikuto, que se enorgullecía de sus principios, de su sentido del honor y de su excelente juicio, acababa de descubrir que después de todo era humano. No perfecto ni sin lacra, pero humano al fin y al cabo.

Así que le estaba ofreciendo la única reparación que conocía. Creía que le debía aquella boda.

Por una fracción de segundo la amargura fue tan corrosiva que casi le dolió físicamente respirar.

-No somos adecuados el uno para el otro -murmuró Amu-. Pero agradezco la idea.

Era mentira. De repente lo odiaba por su precioso código de honor y decencia, a años luz de los valores de la sociedad más liberada de donde ella procedía. Aquella propuesta no era un cumplido.

-Gracias, pero no.

-No era sólo una idea.

-No, supongo que te ha hecho falta mucho coraje machista para pedirle a una mujer que no te gusta que se convierta en tu mujer -respondió Amu igual de tensa-. Pero el asunto es que no me casaré contigo de todas formas, así que no era necesario.

-No es así como te veo ahora. Cometí un grave error de juicio hace cuatro años.

La carcajada de Amu fue cortante como una cuchillada.

-¡Un error de juicio!

No pudo evitar recordar el daño que le había hecho entonces.

-Piénsalo bajo mi punto de vista.

-¿Tu punto de vista? -jadeó ella con incredulidad.

-Yo sabía que Tadase no te contemplaba como a una hermana. Notaba que le atraías sexualmente...

Amu echó la cabeza hacia atrás con el disgusto en las facciones.

-¿Estás intentando todavía tergiversar los hechos? Esa noche, cuando Tadase me agarro y me besó, había bebido mucho. Estaba disgustado porque había tenido una pelea con su novia. Era una de esas cosas estúpidas que hace la gente a veces por impulso y no significa nada.

Ikuto aguantó su mirada abrasiva.

-Sólo ves lo que quieres ver, Amu...

-¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

Su boca expresiva se apretó en una línea blanca.

-Tadase. ¿Todavía le quieres como a un hermano, como a un miembro de tu familia?

Amu frunció el ceño, incapaz de entender su necesidad de lo obvio.

-Naturalmente. Estamos muy unidos. ¿Por qué no íbamos a estarlo?

Ikuto estaba muy quieto, con las oscuras facciones intensamente tensas y austeras mientras la estudiaba. Hubo una larga pausa. Entonces se encogió de hombros con aire de finalidad.

-Cuando te vi en sus brazos, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

Amu apretó los labios. Estaba un poco sorprendida por su continua hostilidad hacia su hermanastro. ¿Es que no entendía que había juzgado tan mal a Tadase como a ella misma?

Aunque sin duda, Ikuto todavía culpaba a Tadase del estúpido beso que había presenciado.

-Supongo que te quedaste tan aturdido cuando lo viste como yo me sentí cuando lo viví.

-¡Yo estaba enamorado de ti! -explotó Ikuto con énfasis abriendo mucho los ojos-. Aturdido no describe mis sentimientos de esa noche ni del día siguiente.

-Encuentro muy difícil creer que me amabas -admitió ella.

-¡No seas más estúpida de lo que puedes evitar! ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a querer casarme contigo?

Amu tragó con fuerza. La idea de que la había amado cuatro años atrás sólo añadía agonía al pasado. Si la había amado, no había confiado en ella y se había ido de su vida sin mirar siquiera atrás.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa ahora, ¿no crees?

-Eso sigues diciendo tú.

-Ya no tenemos nada más que decirnos el uno al otro.

-Otra excusa -dijo Ikuto con ojos tormentosos-. ¿Y qué excusa usarás cuando descubras que estás embarazada de mi hijo dentro de pocas semanas?

Amu le miró pálida como un muerto.

-No, no te protegí. Ya sé que no tengo excusa, pero con toda la excitación, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza y supuse tontamente que seguirías tomando las píldoras. La mirada de tus ojos dice que no... Y ahora lo entiendo. ¿Para qué ibas a tomarlas?

Amu se humedeció los labios resecos al perderse en la leve imagen de una madre soltera, sin empleo y con la consecuente tragedia familiar. Entonces su febril imaginación hizo frenéticos cálculos de cuando había tenido el último periodo, pero tampoco encontró allí consuelo. Le gustara o no, tenía un ligero riesgo de embarazo. No demasiado, se consoló apresurada. Al menos, eso creía.

-No es muy probable -aseguró jadeante.

-Pero no es imposible.

-No hay nada imposible, pero yo diría que hay pocas probabilidades.

-La eterna optimista -Ikuto esbozó una sonrisa y le preguntó sin rodeos cuando sabría si estaba embarazada o no.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Si lo estás es bastante asunto mío.

Cuando se lo dijo, él contestó que no tenía intención de esperar para descubrirlo.

Agotada por tanta tensión, Amu suspiró. De repente comprendía otra motivación más para su deseo de casarse con ella. La simple amenaza de que un Tsukiyomi naciera en el lado erróneo de la vida era insostenible para un hombre con la cuna de Ikuto. Y era típico de él mirar sólo la cara oscura de la situación. Cuando Amu esperaba no ser castigada con un embarazo por un acto no premeditado, él seguramente esperaría trillizos.

-Dios no podría ser tan cruel -murmuró ella con impotencia.

-Todo hijo es un regalo de Dios -aseguró Ikuto con ferocidad-. Por eso es por lo que tenemos que casarnos lo antes posible.

A Amu se le escapó una carcajada histérica.

-Me acosté contigo, no he firmado para el resto de mis días.

-Fue culpa mía. Yo te seduje.

El sensible estómago de Amu le dio un vuelco mientras lo miraba con ojos de incredulidad.

-A las mujeres de mi edad no se las seduce. ¡Qué palabra más desagradable! Yo asumo la responsabilidad de mis propios actos.

-Pero tú eres peligrosamente impulsiva. Siempre lo fuiste.

Amu se puso a la defensiva.

-Por suerte, no soy lo bastante impulsiva como para aceptar un matrimonio que ninguno de los dos desea. ¡No pienso destrozar mi vida por un estúpido error!

-Es un error con el que tendrás que aprender a vivir -dijo Ikuto saliendo hacia la puerta con el gesto impasible.

-¡Y un cuerno! No creo que puedas hacerme cambiar de idea.

La puerta se cerró y Amu se desplomó de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Le había propuesto en matrimonio, lo que era una broma macabra. Y encima ya se había embarcado en los preparativos de una boda. Típico de Ikuto siempre iba como un caballo de carreras. Y posiblemente habría esperado que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Pero él sabía que le había amado cuatro años atrás y que como cualquier chica, soñaría con casarse con el hombre al que amaba. Pero eso era entonces... y esto era ahora, cuando era bastante mayor y más prudente.

Ikuto no estaba enamorado de ella. Incluso le costaba creer que la hubiera amado alguna vez y hubiera salido de su vida hecho una furia.

Recordaba aquel último día demasiado bien. Ikuto había estado frío como el hielo mientras ella se humillaba como él le había recordado el día anterior. Había llorado y suplicado. Había rogado que la escuchara y que no la dejara. ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta aquellos límites sin ningún estímulo por parte de él?

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa de sastre blanca. No más juegos. Ya no era necesario ningún juego para defenderse. Sólo hacía falta calma y sentido común. Seguramente Ikuto también estaría más calmado.

Pero, al bajar las escaleras, su frialdad tan calculada se hizo añicos al instante al ver a Ikuto en el recibidor. Se había vestido para montar con pantalones crema pegados a la piel y un polo negro. Cada línea de su soberbio cuerpo quedaba delineada y sus perezosos pasos manifestaban una sensualidad animal inconsciente. Así de sencillo, su simple impacto físico la detuvo en sus pasos. Y hasta se le secó la boca.

-Buenos días, querida -Ikuto le dirigió una mirada masculina de aprecio que le hizo arder la piel-. ¿Todavía montas a caballo?

-Sólo he montado unas cuantas veces desde que acabé el colegio. No podía permitírmelo.

-No es algo que se olvide con facilidad. Te llevaré conmigo mañana.

De alguna manera, había conseguido decirlo con tal tono de intimidad como si estuviera invitándola a echar la siesta en una cama doble.

Amu se puso tensa.

-No habrá mañana.

-¿Crees que no?

Estirándose hacia ella, la asió con un suave movimiento y la rodeó con sus brazos. Incluso un escalón más arriba, Amu se encontró al mismo nivel que él.

-¡Ikuto... no! -jadeó con nerviosismo. Él penetró sus ansiosos labios entreabiertos con la lengua y ella se estremeció electrizada por el intenso erotismo de su descarado asalto.

-Más cerca -la apremió él con el aliento abanicando sus mejillas y los ojos zafiros clavados en los de ella mientras abarcaba sus nalgas y la pegaba contra la dureza de su excitación-. Sí... así.

Apretó sus labios contra los de ella y Amu sintió el ansia de la respuesta que despertaba en ella. Sus senos se inflamaron y los pezones se erizaron en dos puntos dolorosos. Arqueó la como una gata sensual, desesperada por más sensaciones, con la cabeza hacia atrás y las manos alrededor del cuello de él.

-Si hubieras estado en mi cama cuando me desperté, no estaría ahora sufriendo así. Estaría satisfecho -murmuró Ikuto con voz ronca.

Le frotó el cuello con la piel abrasiva de su mejilla para subir de un tirón a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Si no hubiera estado abrazándola, Amu estaba segura de que en ese momento se hubiera derrumbado como una mujer temblorosa a sus pies. A esas alturas, yatenía todo el cuerpo encendido.

-Ah... tenemos compañía.

La bajó del escalón y se volvió sin apartar los brazos de ella.

-¿Compañía?

-Permíteme que te presente a la hermana mayor de mi padre, tía Souko. Sé que querrá que te dirijas a ella como alguien de la familia.

Amu clavó la mirada en la brillante mujer alta de pelo rubio y brillantes ojos oscuros. A pesar del susto de la inesperada aparición de un familiar de Ikuto, se encontró sonriéndola.

Tía Souko tenía una cara amable. Se acercó a tomarla de las manos con calidez y murmuró unas palabras de bienvenida.

-Y por supuesto, la pupila de mi tía, Saaya Yamabuki.

La atención de Amu se dirigió en el acto hacia la joven que avanzaba hacia ellos, una pelirroja alta de aspecto y presencia muy llamativos. Los líquidos ojos verdes la miraron con leve gesto despectivo y, de repente, Amu se avergonzó de su ropa informal, su boca inflamada y su pelo revuelto.

-Estoy encantada de conocerla -dijo Saaya con fría formalidad.

-Señorita Yamabuki -murmuró Amu.

-Tu novia es muy bonita, Ikuto.

La sonrisa de la preciosa pelirroja los abarcó a los dos, pero sus ojos permanecían fríos como el hielo.

-¿Novia? -protestó Amu al entender la palabra en español.

Ikuto apretó más los brazos alrededor de ella.

-Perdonad, pero tengo que hacer algunas llamadas antes del desayuno.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Amu fue arrastrada, pues no se podía definir de otra forma, hacia la biblioteca de Ikuto. Él cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para observarla con intensidad.

-¿Novia? -repitió Amu en tono más alto.

-Tía Souko ha venido para hacerte de carabina.

Con las manos en las caderas, Amu le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Mi qué?

-Pase lo que pase ahora, es prudente salvar tu reputación. Mi familia es muy tradicional –explicó Ikuto sin ninguna disculpa-. Al traerte aquí sola te he comprometido. La presencia de mi tía acallará los rumores.

Amu se pasó una mano trémula por los mechones revueltos.

-Ellas creen que voy a casarme contigo, ¿verdad?

-Lo harás -aseguró Ikuto con plena convicción.

-¡Ya te dije anoche que ni siquiera consideraría la propuesta! -Amu atravesó la habitación muy alterada antes de volverse hacia él con brusquedad-. No pienso cambiar de idea. Lo único que vas a conseguir es avergonzarte a ti y a tu familia.

-De ninguna manera. Si no hay boda, todos suspirarán y dirán que me he escapado de nuevo...

-¿Es que es una costumbre?

-Nunca he despertado expectativas que no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir.

«Pues una vez despertaste las mías», estuvo a punto de decir ella. La aguda pena todavía subsistía y con tortuosa vulnerabilidad se sentía dividida en dos. Una mitad de ella, la que ella consideraba como inteligente, deseaba con desesperación volver a casa y a la cordura, pero la otra mitad se sentía torturada ante la idea de no volver a ver a Ikuto en toda su vida.

-No me casaré contigo -aseguró con frialdad.

-Te deseo más que a ninguna mujer sobre la tierra -aseguró Ikuto con el tono aterciopelado del vino oscuro-. Tu belleza resplandece como una llama brillante en esta habitación en penumbra. Y cuando me miras con esos apasionados ojos dorados y veo esa boca apetitosa, ardo de deseo por ti. Si tal ansia no es una base para el matrimonio, ¿Qué lo es?

Amu sintió un escalofrío por la columna y se le erizó el vello del cuello. Sólo el sonido de su voz le encendía la pasión. En el silencio, la tensión era sofocante. Sexo, se dijo así misma al notar sus senos inflamarse en respuesta bajo el sujetador de algodón.

-No es suficiente para mí -dijo alzando la barbilla. Los abrasadores ojos zafiros se clavaron en los de ella y por un instante no pudo respirar, moverse o siquiera pensar con claridad. Él estaba apoyado contra el borde del escritorio, tan terriblemente bello como un tigre hambriento, listo para saltar. El corazón se le encogió. La primaria fuerza salvaje de él se propagaba en ondas hacia ella. La humildad de la noche anterior no había sobrevivido al amanecer. La fuerza de su deseo estaba impresa en todas sus facciones.

-Yo podría hacer que fuera suficiente.

«Pero yo sería la amante, no la amada». Su orgullo no podía tolerar aquella idea. Sintió un sonrojo en su piel perfecta de magnolia. Ella sería el juguete en su cama, sólo una posesión más para un hombre bendecido con las más ricas de la tierra. Vio como su arrogancia natural había alterado el razonamiento que ella había creído entender pocas horas antes. ¡Al cuerno con lo de la reparación!

Casi con torpeza, se cruzó de brazos como para sujetar las fieras emociones que la desbordaban.

-No -dijo con una voz tensa como la cuerda de un arco.

-¿Y serás capaz de vivir con esa decisión? -preguntó Ikuto con voz aterciopelada-. Porque ciertamente me casaré con alguien en un futuro cercano. Estoy en edad de formar una familia.

Amu se puso mortalmente pálida. Aquel casual comentario fue como una cuchillada en el corazón.

-A veces soy un primitivo bastardo, ¿verdad? Pero me estás agotando la paciencia. Cada celosa célula de ese exquisito cuerpo tuyo se revuelve ante la idea de que me case con otra mujer.

-¡No! -exclamó ella destrozada por su crueldad y frialdad al usar aquel arma contra ella.

Ikuto alzó su preciosa cabeza morena y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para el cortejo, hubiera sido más diplomático y más sensible.

-¡Arrogante rata!

-No permitiré tu necesidad de castigarme para romper lo nuestro -los ojos oscuros como la noche la clavaron en el suelo-. Ni tampoco me arrastraré. Recuerda esto, querida. No fuiste la única que sufrió hace cuatro años ni la única a la que le hirieron las emociones y el orgullo.

Amu se puso rígida, terriblemente alterada por la confesión. La honestidad le obligó a admitir que había sido muy poco generosa al ver los hechos sólo desde su punto de vista. Pero todavía, en lo más hondo, creía que si a Ikuto le hubiera importado de verdad, al menos hubiera intentado escucharla. ¿Por qué era tan poco razonable? ¿Y qué importaba ya, de todas formas? Incluso aunque la hubiera amado entonces, no la amaba ahora. Si no fuera por su desorbitada sexualidad animal que emitía con la misma facilidad que otros hombres respiraban, ni siquiera querría casarse con ella.

-El desayuno -suspiró él con repentina impaciencia. Sólo cuando se apartó del escritorio, vio ella lo que había detrás.

-¡Mi bolso!

-Sí. Yo había informado al director del hotel de la pérdida. El taxista lo devolvió al hotel y ellos lo enviaron anoche con mis invitados. Revisa el contenido.

Amu ya lo estaba haciendo. Su pasaporte estaba allí... y también su dinero. Se sintió débil del alivio.

-La mayoría de la gente prefiere... la seguridad de los cheques de viaje.

-Es que no tuve tiempo de conseguirlos antes de que saliera el vuelo, ¿vale? -replicó con beligerancia Amu-. Quiero darle una recompensa a ese taxista.

-Ya me he encargado yo de eso.

-Siento haberle llamado ladrón.

-Puede que se sintiera muy tentado, pero el miedo a que le describieras y que pudieras tener el número de su licencia, deben haberle disuadido. ¿Quién sabe?

Amu inspiró con fuerza y alzó la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya no hay ningún problema. Puedo irme a casa...

-Pero antes de que te vayas, quiero tener la seguridad de que no estás embarazada de mi hijo decretó Ikuto apretando los preciosos labios en una fina línea-. Y todavía no me puedes dar esa seguridad.

Amu sintió una oleada de frustración.

-¡Anoche admitiste que te arrepentías de todo lo que habías hecho!

-Eso no quiere decir que ahora te dé la libertad de comportarte como una niña de cinco años.

Amu se sintió furiosa y apretó los puños.

-¡Yo no pedí venir aquí! ¡No quería nada contigo!

-Entonces, ¿por qué me miraste con tanta ansia cuando te saqué de esa celda?

-¡Yo no te miré así!

-Y quizá no recuerdes haberme provocado agitando y flexionando esas fabulosas piernas tuyas como armas ofensivas en el camino desde La Paz.

-Yo no te provoqué y si tú no puedes controlar tu desatada libido no es mi problema.

-Conseguiste exactamente el efecto que buscabas. Yo te estaba ignorando y eso no te gustó.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

-Porque hace cuatro años eras exactamente igual. Una terca caprichosa...

-¡Bastardo!

Amu estaba tan furiosa que ya no le salieron más palabras.

-Si acabé con una impresión equivocada, pregúntate cuánta culpa tuviste tú -replicó con sequedad Ikuto-. Si cualquier hija mía adolescente intentara salir por esa puerta con una falda por debajo de las nalgas, un escote inmenso y unos ligueros, directamente le daría un azote.

-¡Intentaba parecer sofisticada, insensible rata! -la voz se le quebró y eso aumentó su furia-. Supongo que me hubieras encontrado más excitante tapada hasta los pies como una monja.

-Desde luego hubieras estado más presentable en público. Y menos confusa en privado.

Amu había alcanzado tal estado de furia ingobernable que se quedó sin palabras. Agarró el bolso con rabia y se dirigió a la puerta como una tromba.

-Amu... -murmuró Ikuto con mucha suavidad-. Si tratas a mi tía con ese temperamento, descubrirás que el mío es peor que el tuyo.

Amu apretó los dientes. El tono de fría advertencia casi la puso en órbita.

Sin volver la cabeza, salió de la habitación, cruzó el recibidor y salió de la casa. Otro minuto, un sólo minuto más en presencia de aquella odiosa lengua y estaría preparada para cometer un asesinato. Cruzó los jardines encendida como una tigresa.

¡Él no tenía derecho a mantenerla allí contra su voluntad! Con ojos inflamados, dirigió la vista a la pista de aterrizaje vacía. Tenía que haber otra forma de salir de la estancia. A caballo... a pie... o en cuatro ruedas. Entonces se fijó en una ranchera aparcada al lado de dos coches de lujo.

«Bien, bien, bien», pensó. Sólo le costó un minuto tomar la decisión. Su otra posibilidad de escapada era montar una escena delante de la tía de Ikuto, pero le daba reparo contarle a la encantadora dama que su sobrino la tenía prácticamente prisionera.

Deslizándose en el asiento del conductor, no perdió más tiempo. Ikuto podría enviarle después la ropa, y si no, la escapada merecía el precio. El motor rugió y revisó el nivel de gasolina. El depósito estaba lleno y había una botella llena de agua en el suelo. Salió al camino de asfalto con una loca sensación de alivio.

El camino terminó a apenas dos kilómetros más lejos, pero el terreno era plano hasta donde se veía la cordillera a lo lejos y no ofrecía ningún problema. Aun así, la aparente superficie suave de la sabana era más abrupta de lo que aparentaba, pero Amu era persistente.

El calor era muy intenso incluso con el aire acondicionado al máximo. Le transpiraba todo el cuerpo en contacto con el asiento. Los escasos árboles ocasionales eran lo único que rompía la monotonía del paisaje. La empezó a asaltar una sensación de aislamiento. Paró para humedecerse los labios y cuando se llevó la botella a la boca comprendió que el líquido era algún tipo de alcohol. Tosiendo y con lágrimas en los ojos, apartó la botella con asco.

Hasta el momento, su suposición de que encontraría algún pueblo a menos de dos horas de la estancia, no se había cumplido. Mantuvo vigilado el nivel de gasolina. Si no llegaba pronto a algún sitio, tendría que dar la vuelta y la idea le hizo acelerar más. Entonces, a su izquierda en la lejanía vio un grupo de árboles y algo rosado. ¿Un tejado?

Maldijo varias veces al contemplar salir volando sobre el lago a los preciosos flamencos. Era una imagen maravillosa y a pesar del mal humor, Amu se detuvo a admirarla. Apagó el motor y salió afuera a estirar las piernas.

Así que tendría que dar la vuelta. Otra vez había ganado Ikuto, pensó con frustración acercándose a la orilla del lago. El agua brillaba como un espejo y tenía tanto calor... Entonces captó algo por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Dios santo!

Amu vio que lo que había tomado por un tronco flotante se había convertido en un feo cocodrilo. Cuando vio que ponía las patas en la hierba, el estómago le dio un vuelco y el instinto le hizo salir corriendo como una maníaca hacia el vehículo.

Sin esperar más, arrancó y dio marcha atrás. Llevaba conduciendo una hora más cuando el motor empezó a emitir feos borbotones. Al cabo de una milla más, se paró por completo. El calor se hizo insoportable y se vio obligada a dar un trago al nocivo brebaje. Líquido es líquido, razonó.

La vaciedad de la sabana era irreal. Le hubiera aterrorizado si no estuviera tan segura de que Ikuto la encontraría aunque sólo fuera para estrangularla con sus propias manos. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo respirando despacio en espera de que llegara el rescate.

Pasó otra hora más y el optimismo le empezó a decaer al recordar que el helicóptero no estaba en la estancia y que sin reconocimiento aéreo, encontrarla sería tan difícil como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Mejor mojada que muerta, pensó cuando el calor en la ranchera se hizo infernal. O quemaduras por el solo sofocación. No le quedaba mucha elección. Todo era culpa suya. Él la había conducido a aquello por desesperación.

Aunque, ¿Qué intentos serios había hecho ella hasta ahora de escapar de su lado? Ninguno, comprendió aturdida.

A la sombra del coche, se sentó en la áspera hierba. Cuando vio una silueta en el horizonte, creyó que sería un buitre esperando su festín. Pero al acercarse más, comprendió que se trataba de un caballo y su jinete. En la loma se pararon levemente examinando los alrededores.

Era Ikuto. Lo sabía, lo sentía hasta en los huesos.

Nadie sino Ikuto podría tener aquella estampa a lomos de un caballo. Un gran caballo negro árabe, que cabalgaba con potencia por la llanura cargado de energía y belleza. El corazón le dio un vuelco. «Y yo que había dicho que no», pensó delirante de alivio.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Amu se levantó temblorosa. El poderoso semental se paró en seco a veinte pies por encima de ella. Los incandescentes ojos zafiros se deslizaron a lo largo de su cuerpo como revisando sus condiciones físicas. Ikuto sacó una emisora de radio y habló en español, pero su intensa mirada no se apartó de ella ni un segundo. Curiosamente era como estar amordazada.

Inmóvil, Amu le devolvió la mirada en el ardiente silencio cargado de amenaza. Estaba loco, por supuesto que estaba loco. Seguramente le diría lo de: «ya te lo dije» de la forma más desagradable. A Ikuto le encantaba tener razón. Y, le gustara o no, esa vez tendría que aguantarse.

Salir en un territorio desconocido y hostil era el comportamiento de una completa idiota y sin duda se merecía lo que le llegara. Pero el principal motivo por el que le dejaría hasta que la gritara era por el inmenso alivio que había visto en aquellos preciosos ojos al ver que estaba a salvo.

Ikuto había estado preocupado a muerte por su seguridad, probablemente más que ella misma. Su sombrío temperamento no tenía nada que ver con el radiante y optimista de ella.

Ikuto siempre esperaba lo peor. Un cocodrilo gordo reposando al lado de un esqueleto roído, no le causaría la menor extrañeza. Esa seguridad le produjo una dolorosa ternura.

Ikuto desmontó de un fluido movimiento y le tiró una botella de agua sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera. Aterrizó en la hierba a sus pies. Levantándola con una mano temblorosa, se mojó la garganta con el precioso líquido, intimidada por su silencio.

-¡Madre de Dios! -exclamó Ikuto con el tono más salvaje que ella le hubiera oído nunca-. Eres la perra más estúpida que he encontrado en toda mi vida.

Tragando, Amu asintió y se preguntó si sería demasiado pronto para probar una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Se adelantó rojo de enfado.

-¿Mi héroe...?

Y eso fue todo. Ikuto se puso rígido y sus ojos entrecerrados se clavaron en ella como los de un depredador. Entonces la alcanzó con una mano salvaje, asiéndola de la camisa con aspereza para atraerla hacia sí.

-¿Crees que esto es divertido? Todos los hombres disponibles están ocupados buscándote. ¿Y qué te atreves a decirme cuando te encuentro?

-Lo siento... lo siento mucho, pero no es culpa mía que el coche se haya estropeado.

-Estaba allí para reparar.

-Ah... bueno, yo no lo sabía -murmuró Amu con debilidad.

-¿A dónde ibas? -preguntó él con tono agresivo.

-Pensé que habría otro pueblo, algún rancho... No quería causar problemas... Quiero decir...

-No hay nada en cientos de millas.

-¿Cientos de millas?

Amu tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Ni agua potable, ni comida, sólo serpientes venenosas...

-He visto un cocodrilo -dijo ella esperando enfriarle.

-¿Has llegado hasta el lago? -rugió Rafael-. Te paraste y evidentemente saliste del coche... ¿Para qué?

-Hacía calor y...

-¿Ibas a bañarte entre pirañas y rayas eléctricas?

-¡No se me pasó por la cabeza ni por un solo instante! -juró Amu con horror.

Ikuto soltó algo furioso en español y la sacudió de nuevo. De la camisa saltaron dos botones.

-Lo hiciste -la condenó Ikuto con tanta rabia que no se atrevió a contradecirle-. ¡Se te ocurrió bañarte! ¡Lo llevas escrito por toda la cara! En el nombre de Dios, tú lo que necesitas es una niñera, no un marido.

Intentando mantener los bordes de la camisa juntos con una mano temblorosa, Amu se puso rígida ante el abuso de su autoridad. Alzando la barbilla, decidió que su política de no agresión había terminado.

-Ahora, me vas a escuchar...

-¡Cállate! Saliste por pura rabieta y yo, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, no escucho a una mujer que se comporta como una niña malcriada.

-¡Que te zurzan, arrogante machista!

Ikuto la miró tembloroso con una tensión explosiva marcada en todas sus facciones.

-Si me hubiera casado contigo hace cuatro años, tendrías respeto por mí.

-No dudo que me hubieras azotado con un látigo... justo tu estilo.

-No hubiera necesitado ningún látigo.

Su mirada ardiente se posó en la curva jugosa de sus senos visibles entre la pechera abierta de la camisa. Su mirada era tan explícita que le aceleró el pulso.

Al instante, la vergüenza, mezclada con incredulidad, la asaltó.

-No -dijo con voz espesa. Ikuto pasó una bota por detrás de sus pantorrillas y de un solo movimiento, la tendió en la hierba. Un segundo después, cayó sobre ella y su mano buscó la cremallera de sus pantalones.

-Dejaremos el Ferrari para otro momento... pero aquí, ahora, en la tierra de los Tsukiyomi... esto es mío.

Amu estaba tan asombrada que ya le había bajado los pantalones hasta la mitad de los muslos cuando empezó a recuperarse.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

Sus pantalones acabaron tirados a un lado. Ikuto se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones de montar. Amu lo miraba con la boca abierta. Él se quitó el polo y sus poderosos músculos se tensaron. Amu se estremeció a pesar del calor al sentir su masculino aroma almizcleño.

-¿Ikuto?

-Eres mía... como esta tierra.

La absoluta certeza era tan primitiva como sus antepasados. Los brillantes ojos zafiros la devoraron con deseo y Amu sintió ardor en todas las células de su cuerpo y una oleada de pasión en respuesta. Apretó los dientes como para no perder la cordura.

-¡No! -protestó cuando él bajó su arrogante cabeza morena.

-Eres mi mujer -sus manos moldearon sus mejillas-. Y para cuando haya terminado contigo, tú también lo reconocerás -juró con salvajismo.

-No me gustas cuando te haces el macho.

-Mentirosa... te excita a morir. ¡Todavía me puedes dar una patada en mis partes!

Y casi lo consiguió, pero con una carcajada, él evadió su furioso intento de cumplir aquella idea. La inmovilizó con la fuerza de su físico y entonces tomó su boca con una pasión devoradora que le robó el alma. Amu quedó sometida por la fiera pasión que desató en ella.

Con una mano en su pelo, Ikuto se sumergió en sus labios entreabiertos explorando con la lengua toda la profundidad de su boca.

Con la otra mano, le desabrochó el sujetador de un tirón impaciente y curvó los dedos sobre sus senos expuestos. Con un gemido gutural tocó y apretó sus distendidos pezones rosados, que la traicionaron erizándose. La desnuda intensidad de lo que le estaba haciendo sentir la excitó hasta lo insoportable. Amu deslizó los dedos por su pelo azulado en éxtasis cuando él le chupó los sensibles pezones. Todo su cuerpo era un río líquido de fuego.

Cuando alzó la cabeza de sus senos, ella le atrajo hacia sí, muerta porque poseyera su boca de nuevo. Sus ojos zafiros se clavaron en los de ella cuando le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le acarició la espalda satinada con ansia. Y entonces Amu supo, que aunque fuera una locura, él lo era todo para ella; todo lo que siempre había deseado y necesitado, todo con lo que había soñado.

Con un atormentador roce suave, él exploró la sedosa humedad de toda su piel y Amu no pudo dejar de gemir. Clavó los dedos en sus poderosas espaldas con todo el cuerpo tenso de un placer tan intolerable que le hacía gritar pidiendo más. Rafael se apartó de ella y cuando le abrió las piernas, se estremeció con violencia, desesperada por la pasión que había desatado con la dureza de su masculinidad.

De repente sintió el roce de su pelo sedoso en su vientre y sintió su boca acariciarla de la forma más íntima posible.

-¡No! -gritó con los ojos muy abiertos. Él le apretó los muslos con las manos para evitar que los juntara.

-Sí... Deseo que te vuelvas loca de placer.

La experiencia satisfizo todas sus expectativas. Amu se retorció, arqueó y jadeó suplicándole alivio.

-Ahora.

Rafael se alzó y la penetró con la devastadora sacudida de su posesión. Amu le clavó las uñas en la espalda y él empezó a moverse con ella, dentro de ella, cada poderosa sacudida de sus caderas reforzando su dominación. Cuando el calor de la pasión alcanzó cotas fuera de control, Amu gritó de éxtasis al llegar al clímax.

Todavía en una neblina de saciedad, Amu abrió los párpados. Ikuto le recordó a un primitivo dios de oro, examinando el sacrificio pagano expuesto ante él. Sintió una extraña vulnerabilidad al no revelar nada sus ojos de tigre.

-¿Ikuto?

Él le acarició una mejilla.

-¿Enamorada?

Con una curiosa carcajada áspera, le tomó la boca inflamada y todo empezó de nuevo. «¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?» La angustiosa pregunta reverberaba una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras recogía su ropa con manos temblorosas. Se sentía exhausta, saciada y confusa al mismo tiempo.

Ikuto se acercó a ella y con delicadeza le apartó las manos de la camisa que intentaba abrocharse. Le bajó las mangas y se dirigió a su caballo. De la silla sacó otro polo parecido al suyo y se lo tiró. Con las mejillas ardientes, Amu lo recogió y se lo puso a toda prisa.

Ikuto volvió a montar y se agachó para subirla y sentarla delante de él. Ella estaba tan tensa que Ikuto tuvo que apretarle el abdomen con una mano para obligarla a relajarse contra su duro cuerpo. Ella tembló ante su proximidad.

-¿Es por eso por lo que quieres casarte conmigo?

-No entiendo, querida.

Sí entendía. Entendía perfectamente, pero quería que ella lo dijera.

-El sexo... ¿merece hasta un anillo?

-Puedes llegar a ser muy cruda -le murmuró él con pereza al oído.

-Debe ser la falta de experiencia.

-Sexualmente hacemos una pareja gloriosa, ¿para qué negarlo?

Si las horas anteriores de pasión febril le habían enseñado algo, era que no podía negarlo.

Pero deseaba más, deseaba mucho más que la confirmación de la pasión que despertaba en él. Quería ser necesitada... ser amada. Y eso la aterrorizaba.

Porque tampoco podía vivir sin él. Todo el tiempo había estado jugando sin darse cuenta. En ningún momento había hecho un esfuerzo real por escapar de él. Lo de hoy... eso no contaba.

Un último intento de hacer lo que su inteligencia le decía que hiciera. E incluso así, había salido corriendo con la completa convicción de que él la seguiría. Sólo que no había soñado que acabara en tal cataclismo.

¿Dónde estaba ahora su orgullo? Ikuto lo había aplastado sin dejarle ninguna defensa.

Deliberadamente había utilizado su apasionada respuesta como arma para subyugarla. ¿Qué precio tendría que pagar ahora después de todas sus furiosas negativas a casarse? Y era por eso por lo que lo había hecho. Porque se le había acabado la paciencia.

Ikuto le pasó el brazo alrededor del cuerpo.

-Yo diría que las posibilidades han aumentado mucho.

-¿Y tienes una excusa esta vez?

-Ninguna. Te deseaba y todo lo demás me importaba un rábano.

Amu no podía creer que hablara en serio.

-Y, como tú aseguras que una mujer de tu edad toma las responsabilidades de sus actos, eso me libera para ser tan irresponsable como quiera.

-¡Pero tú no eres una persona irresponsable, Ikuto! -susurró ella a sus espaldas.

-Pero soy versátil. No te creerías lo rápido que aprendo.

Amu tembló de incrédulo resentimiento. Decía que lo que quería era aumentar las posibilidades de que se quedara embarazada. Y, sin embargo, a ella le había parecido espontáneo al hacerle el amor. ¿Ikuto espontáneo? Era manipulador, maquiavélico y... ¿Era ese el hombre al que amaba? Le asaltó una oleada de rabia. Sí, lo amaba. Loca, apasionadamente y seguramente hasta la eternidad.

Se aclaró la garganta e inspiró con fuerza.

-Entonces -dijo con tono brusco-. ¿Cuándo será la boda?


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Ikuto dejó caer las riendas. Amu giró la cabeza con asombro ante tal torpeza. El semental se había puesto a un ridículo trote sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Ikuto?

Él se agachó para recuperar las riendas pero ella notó su mandíbula tensa.

¡Estaba alucinando!

Amu se puso blanca.

-Sólo estaba bromeando. Tú no hablabas en serio acerca de casarte conmigo. Por supuesto que lo noté. ¡Era sólo una venganza!

Ikuto la abrazó con tanta fuerza que apenas pudo respirar.

-No digas bobadas -jadeó contra su pelo-. Yo no bromeo con las cosas serias.

Pegada a él, Amu sintió su pulso acelerado. Por un instante, cuando ella había creído que él no quería casarse con ella, toda su vida había caído por los suelos.

-No estoy segura de que me convenzas. ¡Pareces alucinado!

-¡Qué imaginación tienes! -murmuró él.

-¡Pues lo pareces! -insistió Amu aunque nunca había tenido menos ganas de que le dieran la razón.

Ahora que había decidido que se casaría con él, el miedo de que él hubiera cambiado de idea la devastaba.

-Puede que no esperara que te rindieras así...

Vaciló de forma extraña en él.

-¿Así de rápido o así de fácil? Esperabas que me resistiera más, ¿verdad? ¿Has descubierto de repente que cuando te doy lo que pides, ya no lo deseas? Bueno, pues déjame decirte que...

- ¡Cállate! Porque si me río acabaré siendo el rastrero insensible de siempre... ¡Por Dios, ya he tenido suficiente de esta conversación! Quiero mirarte a los ojos y...

Asiéndola con impaciencia por debajo de los brazos, Ikuto la ayudó a desmontar. Saltando con fluidez, la miró con los ojos zafiros brillantes como el acero. Parecía tenso. Amu lo miró desconcertada.

-Ikuto, ¿Qué...?

Y eso fue lo máximo que pudo decir.

-Amu, dime sinceramente por qué, después de todo lo que te he hecho, quieres casarte conmigo.

Amu no estaba preparada en absoluto para contestar a aquella pregunta y se sonrojó.

-No importa lo que digas. No cambiará nada.

-Eres muy atractivo -murmuró ella odiándole por ponerla en aquella situación sin previa advertencia.

-Creo que eso es mutuo -replicó con sequedad Ikuto con un leve tono de impaciencia-. Deberíamos aclarar esto. Confía en mí y sé sincera. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

¿Sospecharía que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Le preocupaba que ella pudiera entrar en el matrimonio con expectativas que él no podría cumplir? Lentamente, Amu alzó la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

-Puedes darme el tipo de vida que siempre he deseado.

Él exhaló de forma audible y le dirigió una mirada impasible.

-Estupendo... Bien. Creo que llamaré al helicóptero por radio. Pareces cansada.

Con frustración, Amu le observó manipular la radio. Dio un par de pasos atrás. Estaba claro que había dicho lo incorrecto. Pero, ¿Qué esperaba de ella? Se obligó a soltar una carcajada y se dio la vuelta hacia él.

-Ikuto... ¿Qué hubieras dicho si te dijera que quiero casarme contigo porque te amo?

-Me hubiera reído y hubiera pedido que me llevaran al manicomio más cercano -esbozó una sonrisa irónica y echó la arrogante cabeza hacia atrás-. Y hubiera corrido como alma que lleva el diablo. En un matrimonio, digamos que de conveniencia, el amor sería una complicación vergonzosa.

Amu hubiera dado un hachazo por el dolor que le había causado. En lo más hondo de su alma había creído que quizá con el tiempo pudieran arreglar los feos resentimientos del pasado y quizá cuando él comprendiera que podía hacerle feliz, sus emociones cambiarían y podría contemplarla como algo más que una compañera bonita y sexualmente disponible. Pero ahora le estaba diciendo con brutalidad que no quería en absoluto aquel tipo de atadura emocional entre ellos.

-Estupendo... entonces los dos sabemos lo que esperamos.

Con una sonrisa que la actriz más famosa del mundo hubiera envidiado, Amu le ocultó el hecho de que con una sola frase había derrumbado todas sus esperanzas.

-Y eso es importante -concedió él con voz inexpresiva.

Ikuto no dijo una palabra más hasta que llegó el helicóptero y Amu se sentía tan abatida que agradeció el silencio. Se sentía exhausta y le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo. Había sido el día más largo de su vida y había sentido todas las emociones posibles.

-Estás a punto de derrumbarte.

Con una mirada de dureza, Ikuto saltó del helicóptero y a pesar de sus protestas, insistió en llevarla en brazos hasta la casa.

-Creo que debes saber que hay veces en que no me gustas en absoluto -susurró ella con voz quebrada contra su ancho hombro.

-Eso también es mútuo.

-¿Quieres decir que no te gustas a ti mismo o que no te gusto yo?

-Tú -replicó él con suavidad mientras Teresa abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

Amu rompió a llorar. Eso le aturdió a él y aún más a ella misma.

-No seas tan infantil... No lo decía en serio. ¡Madre de Dios! -murmuró mientras la tendía en la cama-. ¡Nunca sabré lo próximo que vas a hacer! ¡Abres la boca y ni siquiera tengo una pista de qué esperar!

-Entonces lee mis labios -gimió Amu.

Ikuto le dirigió una mirada de enfado y frustración.

-Creo que eres la mujer más irracional que he encontrado nunca.

-Y estúpida... no te olvides -sollozó ella enterrando la cara en las almohadas y odiándose por comportarse con tanta brutalidad pero incapaz de reprimir la necesidad de abofetearle.

-Lo siento.

Amu creyó que era una mera disculpa para acallarla. Entonces él lo dijo más alto aunque con un tono frío como el hielo.

Amu tragó saliva.

-Disculpa aceptada.

-Nos casaremos el sábado.

Sólo faltaban tres días para el sábado.

-¿El sábado?

-Es el día más conveniente para mis obligaciones de negocios.

Maravilloso, pensó ella realmente desolada. ¿Conveniente? La ceremonia iba a ser como una cita de negocios.

-¿Quieres que vengan tus padres?

-Están de segunda luna de miel en un crucero por las islas griegas. ¿Para qué estropeárselo?

-Como tú quieras.

A Amu se le escapó otro sollozo.

-Estás exhausta -murmuró Ikuto con tensión-. Y quizá yo no haya parecido muy comprensivo...

¿Comprensivo? ¡Qué típico comentario de un Tsukiyomi!

-Ha sido un día cargado de emociones -prosiguió él impasible ante la falta de ánimo de ella. La asió de una mano para que no la metiera debajo del cuerpo como había hecho con la otra-. Pero te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás de haberte casado conmigo. Te haré feliz... Quizá no quieras vivir aquí... Podemos vivir en cualquier sitio.

Mentalmente desarmada, Amu le escuchó asombrada de que le estuviera ofreciendo la elección de donde vivirían cuando creía que la estancia era la única casa permanente de Ikuto.

-Aunque realmente no importa mucho donde esté el dormitorio, ¿verdad?

Aquella despectiva frase final mató toda esperanza que hubiera reanimado. Amu apartó la mano con brusquedad. Ya era demasiado consciente del único valor que tenía para él. Y cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Amu se preguntó si habría dejado de nuevo que el impulso hubiera gobernado a la razón. ¿Qué relación podría construir con un hombre que la contemplaba bajo aquella luz?

Y había sonado amargo. ¿De qué diablos podía sentir amargura Ikuto? ¿Podría sentirse tan confuso como ella? Durante el día, él también había cambiado de ánimo de forma imprevisible.

¿Podría ser que le hubiera tocado la fibra sensible? ¿Podría ser que cuando había aceptado casarse con él hubiera descubierto que no era eso sólo lo que quería?

Dios santo, qué humillante sería. Pero no pudo evitar recordar lo que Ikuto había dicho acerca de que le había atraído la imposibilidad de llevarla a la cama en el pasado. A Ikuto le gustaban los retos. Era un depredador natural. Para un hombre así, la caza era más excitante que la captura. En ese mismo momento, ¿estaría Ikuto arrepintiéndose con amargura de la trampa en la que él mismo se había metido? Amu no podía vivir con aquel miedo.

Entonces entró Teresa e insistió en ayudarla a meterse en la cama. Le llevó una exquisita comida y todo el mundo le dedicó una vergonzosa atención. La tía de Ikuto apareció a preguntar cómo estaba en su lento y cuidadoso inglés. Amu se avergonzó de haber desatado toda aquella preocupación. Y después de eso se durmió, despertándose muy tarde en plena oscuridad.

Durante un rato, se quedó echada sopesando sus equivocaciones y sin querer enfrentarse a ellas. Con repentina decisión, se levantó, se puso la bata y se arregló el pelo. Todavía había luces en el piso de abajo. Sabía que Ikuto trabajaba a menudo hasta tarde. Parecía de esa gente que no necesitaba dormir mucho.

Estaba en el último escalón cuando apareció Saaya con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes procedente de la biblioteca de Ikuto.

-¡Nunca en mi vida me habían insultado tanto! -le susurró a Amu-. Pero la culpa la tienes tú, no Ikuto. ¡Está enloquecido por el alcohol! ¿Qué le has hecho? Es una desgracia que un hombre de su posición y educación esté en tal estado de embriaguez.

-¿Está borracho? -susurró Amu-. ¿Ikuto?

-Esta será una boda ridícula. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? -la acusó Saaya-. Le ofrecí mi simpatía, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarla. Ikuto no podría querer casarse con una mujer como tú. No eres nadie. Una arribista que quería trepar en la escala social usando la amistad de su hermana para conocerle. Si tuvieras algo de decencia o algún respeto por el apellido Tsukiyomi, le dejarías libre.

Saaya subió las escaleras descompuesta dejando a Amu pálida y temblorosa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por fin termine mis exámenes, estoy feliz por que en todos rendi muy bien…<em>**

**_Hay chicas estoy tan feliz de que hoy voy a publicar los tres últimos capítulos de esta historia._**

**_Me encanta que les gusten a i me enamoro esta historia._**

**_Sayonara mina.._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Amu llamó con suavidad a la puerta sin recibir respuesta. Abrió con aprensión y entró.

Había una luz encendida en el escritorio. Ikuto estaba desplomado en la silla giratoria tras él con las largas piernas extendidas sobre la mesa y los papeles desordenados bajo sus botas.

Tenía la cara en sombras pero Amu notó que tenía los ojos cerrados y, pensando que podía estar dormido, se acercó más.

No se había afeitado para cenar ni se había cambiado. Su mandíbula ensombrecida de azul y el pelo azul revuelto, le daba el aire de un desesperado. Pero las pestañas de ébano eran largas como las de un niño y Amu sintió una oleada de ternura. No necesitaba que Saaya le dijera que le dejara libre, pensó dolida al ver el bajo nivel de la botella de whisky. Si la idea de casarse con ella le llevaba a aquel estado, se iría en pocas horas.

Y entonces vio una pistola al lado de la botella. Ella nunca había visto una pistola salvo en la televisión. Pero allí estaba, un artilugio de metal bastante pequeño. ¿Un revólver? El estómago le dio un vuelco. Ikuto no podía estar tan desesperado, ¿o sí? Era la persona de la que menos imaginaría que pudiera cometer suicidio. Ikuto era fuerte. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía allí la pistola y estaba haciendo algo tan anormal en él como estar borracho?

Con el corazón en la garganta, Amu se acercó de puntillas para apropiarse del revólver. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar, pensó. Pero al moverse, una hoja de papel crujió bajo sus pies y se agachó para volver a ponerla en el escritorio. Posó sin querer la mirada en unas cifras con el signo menos delante. Debía ser un extracto bancario de alguien cargado de deudas.

Avergonzada de haber mirado un documento privado, lo posó apresurada en la mesa.

-¡Saaya... vete a hacer puñetas! -farfulló de repente Ikuto en español.

Amu dio un respingo de la sorpresa.

Él abrió los párpados y sus ojos zafiros brillaban febriles.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué le has dicho a Saaya para alterarla tanto? -preguntó Amu con un falso tono animado para ocultar la tensión.

Él esbozó una sonrisa irónica pero no contestó.

-¿Ikuto?

-Déjame... estoy borracho -contestó con torpeza él antes de agarrar la botella de nuevo-. Se acabó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ikuto lanzó una carcajada amarga.

-No tengo nada... nada -repitió con salvajismo.

¿Qué quería decir? Amu se quedó silenciosa de la confusión.

-¿Qué puedo darte ahora? -murmuró él llevándose el vaso a los labios.

Amu creyó empezar a entender. Por supuesto, aquel extracto bancario debía ser suyo. ¿A quién si no iba a pertenecer? Debía una fortuna de millones. ¡No le extrañaba que se hubiera emborrachado!

Inspiró con fuerza.

-Ikuto... ¿tienes problemas con los negocios?

-¿Problemas de negocios?

Ikuto volvió la cabeza morena hacia ella con el ceño fruncido y la miró con intensidad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo tener problemas?

Amu tragó saliva para pasar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. No quería que creyera que había estado espiando, así que decidió no mencionar que había visto por casualidad aquel papel. Ikuto era demasiado orgulloso. El fracaso en cualquier cosa debía ser un anatema para él. Naturalmente intentaría ocultarlo. Pero había sido un alivio saber que su estado no se debía a la perspectiva de casarse con ella.

-Puedes ser sincero conmigo, Ikuto -susurró-. No diré ni una sola palabra a nadie.

El inspiró con fuerza sin dejar de mirarla con ojos velados.

-¿Crees que he sufrido algún revés financiero?

-¡Pero si me lo acabas de decir tú mismo!

-¿Lo he hecho? -Ikuto se pasó los dedos por el pelo absorto en sus pensamientos-. Sí, naturalmente eso te preocupa. Tienes miedo de que no pueda darte la vida de lujo que esperabas. Y ahora habrás cambiado de idea acerca de casarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Ikuto... ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera que pueda sentir eso? -farfulló Amu con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No lo sentía por ella, sino por él, porque apenas se podía imaginar lo que debía ser para una persona fabulosamente rica enfrentarse a un futuro privado de los lujos y riquezas a los que estaba acostumbrado de toda su vida.

-¿No te gusta eso? -preguntó él con debilidad. Amu notó en su tono la profundidad de su desesperación. Y no pudo soportar la distancia entre ellos más. Deseosa de ofrecerle consuelo, pasó por delante del escritorio y se sentó en la alfombra a sus pies para poder rodearle la cintura con los brazos. No creía que en su estado pudiera ponerse en pie. Cuando le rozó, él se puso rígido.

-Por favor, no me apartes -suplicó Amu con vehemencia-. No dejes que tu orgullo se interponga entre nosotros.

-¿Mi orgullo?

-Estás muy borracho, ¿verdad?

Suspiró y enterró la cabeza en su regazo con una repentina oleada de ternura.

-Me siento muy borracho -confió Ikuto.

-Probablemente te tenga que contar todo por la mañana porque no te acordarás. Pero ahora, escucha -alzó la cabeza con vibrante determinación-. Tu dinero no ha sido nunca importante para mí. No me importa si estás arruinado o cargado de deudas hasta el cuello.

-¿Deudas? -repitió Ikuto con voz temblorosa.

-Supongo que no sé hasta donde llega la situación, pero no me importa.

-¿Que no?

Amu alzó la mirada hacia él conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Me duele mucho que creas que puede importarme. Por supuesto que sigo queriendo casarme contigo. No necesito una vida de lujo para ser feliz.

-¿De verdad?

Amu lanzó un gemido.

-Comprendo que estás borracho... pero ¿puedes dejar de repetir cada cosa que digo?

Ikuto extendió la mano delgada y le acarició el jugoso labio inferior. Instintivamente, Amu apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano y sintió a la vez la tensión en su cuerpo. Hubo un largo silencio, los ojos zafiros fundiéndose en los dorados.

-¿Crees que podrías guardar esa pistola ahora?

-¿Qué pistola? ¡Ah, esa! -Ikuto la recogió distraído-. Debo guardarla bajo llave. El padre Takumi se enteró de que estaba en posesión de uno de mis trabajadores más violentos y le convencí de que me la diera antes de que se sintiera tentado de usarla contra alguien.

A Amu le ardieron las mejillas ante el melodrama que se había imaginado. Ikuto, todavía en un estado de relajación extraño en él entrecerró de repente los ojos.

-Querida mía... seguramente no habrás pensado...

-Por supuesto que lo pensé.

-¡Estás loca! -gimió él atrayéndola a sus brazos.

-Parece que te estás recuperando.

-Debe ser por el trauma.

Se debía referir al trauma de las malas noticias.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Esta noche no, gatita.

Amu apoyó la cabeza contra su poderoso hombro encantada de la recepción que estaba recibiendo de él. Le había sorprendido que ella quisiera seguir a su lado para lo bueno y para lo malo, pero la había recibido de maravilla y se sintió dispuesta a perdonarle por la baja opinión que se había formado de ella.

-Has estado preocupado todo el día -reflexionó ella en voz alta.

-Vamos a olvidarnos de eso ahora.

Amu frunció el ceño. Mientras que ella no estaba más contenta que él de tener que enfrentarse a una crisis financiera que sin duda le dejaría más pobre que las ratas, sentía que era algo que debían tratar en el acto. Pero, ¿Qué sabía ella de esas cosas? ¿Qué consejo podría ofrecerle? Sin duda Ikuto lo apreciaría aunque ya tendría toda la ayuda profesional que necesitara.

-Sólo quería que supieras que estoy aquí... para apoyarte.

-Eso ya lo había notado. Después de todo, ahora me estás demostrando algo del afecto que... me tenías al principio.

¿Afecto? ¿Era esa la traducción que él hacía de sus fuertes sentimientos? Era muy probable que el afecto fuera lo único que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar hasta recuperar el control de la situación.

-Pensé que podrías necesitarlo.

-¿Quizá encuentres más atractivos a... a los perdedores?

Ella alzó la cabeza.

-Ikuto... tú no eres un perdedor -protestó con énfasis-. Sólo porque hayas tenido problemas económicos corno cualquier otra persona, no quiere decir que seas un perdedor. Tienes que aceptar que también tú puedes cometer errores. Nadie es perfecto.

-Yo solía pensar que lo era -admitió él con repentina austeridad endureciendo las facciones-. Y estoy empezando a comprender que lo que me pasa es porque me lo merezco.

-Por favor... me deprime que seas tan crítico contigo mismo.

-Pero no he sido suficientemente crítico con la forma en que te he tratado.

Amu lo miró a los ojos.

-Esto es un nuevo comienzo para nosotros, ¿no crees? -preguntó con la esperanza de que aquella maravillosa apertura que sentía entre ellos no muriera por la mañana-. Es como si nos conociéramos por primera vez.

-Permíteme que te advierta entonces, querida, que estás en serio peligro de ser seducida en tu primera cita -murmuró Ikuto deliciosamente dispuesto a cumplir la sugerencia mientras le apretaba las nalgas cuando ella se sentó sobre él.

-No fue así, ¿verdad? Me refiero a entonces. Tú eras tan frío.

Con un gemido ronco, Ikuto bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Amu, no tienes ni idea de lo que me tuve que contener para mantener las manos apartadas de ti. Estaba desesperado por hacerte el amor, pero eras tan joven...

-¿Fue realmente por eso?

-No quería aprovecharme de ti ni que la pasión de nuestros cuerpos dominara todo lo demás... como hubiera sucedido fácilmente. Para mí, el matrimonio es un compromiso muy serio que quiero que dure toda la vida -afirmó Ikuto con énfasis-. He visto demasiado la miseria de los hogares rotos y el daño que sufren los hijos. Piénsalo antes del sábado, querida. Una vez que estemos casados, no te devolveré la libertad.

Amu se sentía más segura que desafiada.

-Necesito una ducha y un café -interrumpió él-. Y tú deberías estar en la cama. Saaya se quedará bien despierta a ver si escucha crujidos de muelles y me temo que si los oyera, le encantaría decírtelo.

-Me importa un comino.

Levantándose, Ikuto la posó despacio en el suelo, bajó su elocuente mirada hacia ella y arqueó los labios.

-Pero a mí sí -dijo con resolución. Amu se sonrojó con violencia y reconoció lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos. Por un momento, Ikuto había parecido fuera de control pero de nuevo se había puesto en el asiento del conductor ejerciendo su dominio.

-¡Ya me has vuelto a cortar!

El echó hacia atrás su preciosa cabeza y soltó una carcajada. Amu pensó que parecía tremendamente aliviado para alguien que acababa de perder su fortuna. ¿Estaría intentando mantener el tipo por algo? ¿O no estarían las cosas tan mal como ella había creído?

Inconsciente de sus pensamientos, él la guió hacia la puerta de la mano.

-Amu... el que tu pasión sea tan fuerte como la mía es una cosa maravillosa. De hecho, cada vez que lo pienso, siento una sublime satisfacción.

La atrajo entonces hacia sí y la besó hasta que sintió cosquilleos de la cabeza a los pies.

-Buenas noches, enamorada -susurró en español. Por supuesto, estaba intentando recuperarse y probablemente se sentaría toda la noche en su despacho para intentar solucionar el desastre financiero. Se le ocurrió que quizá fuera el peor momento para casarse.

Seguramente tendría que hacer multitud de viajes para reunirse con directores de banco, acreedores y cosas así. Sin querer, Amu lo soltó todo antes de que él volviera a la biblioteca.

Ikuto se puso rígido y pálido.

-No, es absolutamente esencial que mantenga la apariencia de normalidad y que no salga una palabra de aquí hasta que esté preparado para solucionarlo.

-¿Puedes mantener en secreto una cosa como esta? ¿No prolongará la agonía? –razonó Amu con ansiedad.

Ikuto soltó un largo suspiro y se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula

-Querida... no estropeemos nuestra boda con esas preocupaciones.

-Bueno, si tú crees que es lo mejor...

-Confía en mí. Lo creo.

Mordiéndose el labio, Amu asintió terriblemente conmovida de que pusiera su boda por encima de todo lo demás. Cuando llegaron al descansillo, pisó con fuerza el suelo de madera frente a la habitación de Ikuto riéndose y abriendo y cerrando la puerta antes de deslizarse en su propio dormitorio más silenciosa que un ratón. Sus métodos para tratar a Saaya Yamabuki eran mucho más básicos que los de Ikuto y nadie, y mucho menos aquella snob, iba a hacerla sentirse avergonzada por el hecho de que Ikuto y ella fueran amantes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Creo que les mentí, dos capítulos no más puedo alzar los otros me falta había sido, crecidísima que ya tenía todos los capítulos hechos directo para la publicación, la decepción que me lleve.<em>**

**_Pero con dos capítulos está bien? Voy a terminar los dos últimos capítulos, así para la próxima semana, ya estén listos para leer._**

**_Y así la historia concluya, de una vez… Ya que tengo otros proyectos.._**

**_Sayonara mina._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

A la mañana siguiente, Amu se levantó feliz. Extrañamente, ella siempre había sostenido que las crisis a veces unían a las personas. Como lo que había pasado entre ella e Ikuto la noche anterior. La hostilidad y el resentimiento se habían desvanecido como por arte de magia.

Ikuto había sido realmente tierno y cariñoso.

La ansiedad la asaltó cuando escuchó voces en la mesa del desayuno. Sintió de repente miedo de que pudiera haberse arrepentido de lo de la noche anterior. Pero en cuanto entró en la habitación, Ikuto se levantó a recibirla. Con Saaya mirando como si la obligaran a presenciar un acto indecente, Amu contempló cómo él se llevaba su mano a la boca y le daba un íntimo beso en la muñeca.

-Estás fantástica, querida -murmuró con la profunda voz seductora que le daba tanto placer-. Ese color te queda de maravilla.

Amu se puso resplandeciente.

-¿Lo piensas de verdad?

Los hambrientos ojos zafiros se clavaron en su preciosa cara.

-Sí, eso creo.

Amu clavó la vista en su camisa abierta y en los vaqueros desteñidos.

-Tú también estás fantástico. Nunca te había visto en vaqueros antes.

-El café se te está enfriando, Ikuto -interrumpió Saaya.

Saaya empezó a discutir el precio del café en el Tercer Mundo, pasando a la política boliviana para terminar por el sistema, social británico. Impresionada por su inteligencia, Amu comió distraída mientras Ikuto la miraba sin probar el café. Estaba feliz de sentirse como en otro planeta.

-Tengo algo para ti -le informó Ikuto empujando la silla hacia atrás y portándose con ella como si el más leve aire pudiera producirle una neumonía.

La condujo a la sala de dibujo y unos segundos más tarde sacaba un anillo con una opulenta esmeralda para ponérsela en el dedo.

-Al fin está donde pertenece.

-¿Quieres decir que lo compraste hace años? -le brillaron los ojos dorados-. Es enorme... ¡Quiero decir que es precioso! -se corrigió aprisa para que él no pensara que era falta de tacto.

Él se rió con suavidad como si le hubiera leído la mente.

-¿Ikuto? -tragó saliva-. ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que hubieras cambiado por la mañana!

-¿Cambiado?

-No importa.

-No -Ikuto la atrajo a sus brazos y se quedó electrizada no sólo de su proximidad física sino por la suavidad de su mirada-. De ahora en adelante, quiero que lo compartas todo conmigo.

-Estás tan diferente...

Él esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

-Y tú también.

Eso no se le había ocurrido a ella. ¿Habría sucedido aquel milagro al comprender él que aunque hubiera perdido hasta el último penique, ella seguiría a su lado hasta la muerte?

Ikuto se apartó entonces y frunció el ceño antes de agacharse a recoger algo de la alfombra.

-¿Es tuyo?

Extendió una pulsera de oro. Amu la recogió

-Siempre se me está cayendo. Debería mandarla a arreglar.

-Sería una buena idea.

-Menos mal que se ha caído aquí -dijo Amu al ponérsela-. Odiaría perderla. Me la regaló Tadase cuando cumplí veintiún...

-Si lo hubiera sabido, la hubiera tirado a la basura.

Amu pestañeó y levantó la mirada. Toda brizna de buen humor se había borrado de la cara de Ikuto, que silbó con agresividad. Sus ojos se pusieron duros y fríos.

-¿Sólo porque me la regaló Ikuto? -preguntó Amu con incredulidad-. ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan hostil con él? Ya sabes que no sucedió nada entre nosotros y es parte de mi familia...

-Para mí no y nunca será bienvenido en esta casa -aseguró Ikuto con énfasis-. Ni permitiré que estés con él excepto en mi compañía o la de tus padres.

Amu sintió la fuerte tentación de reírse. Era tan ridículo. ¿Tenía idea de lo ridículo que sonaba? ¿Estaría celoso? ¿Cuál era el problema? Cuatro años atrás podía haberse muerto de celos al creer que Tadase era su amante y ahora, aunque no tenía motivos, seguía con la mente igual de cerrada.

¿Cómo podía sentir celos de un simple abrazo?

-¿Sabes, Ikuto? Aquella noche cuando Tadase me besó, me defraudó como persona. Yo nunca le he encontrado atractivo de esa manera...

-Ahora lo sé.

-De hecho, me sentí tan disgustada y avergonzada que... Bueno, por eso me fui a casa de Zero a pasar la noche.

-Eso había imaginado.

-¡Te debe haber supuesto mucha fe!

Amu no pudo evitar el sarcasmo. Sus explicaciones no habían alterado la actitud de Ikuto ni un milímetro. Sus facciones seguían sombrías y frías.

-Me alegro entonces de haber perdido el contacto con el pobre Zero.

-El era sólo un amigo. Naturalmente, ahora lo acepto.

-Pero no a mi hermanastro, que es mi hermano en todo menos en la sangre.

Ikuto le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

-Preferiría no seguir hablando del asunto -le pasó un brazo por la espalda-. Tenemos tantas cosas de qué hablar.

Todo el enfado de Amu se desvaneció al instante. ¿Para qué seguía hablando de Tadase cuando sabía que a Ikuto le disgustaba tanto? No era el momento de decirle que era irrazonable.

-Lo siento -suspiró- . Debes estar realmente preocupado.

-¿Preocupado por qué? ¡Ah, eso! -la miró de repente con gravedad y bajó el brazo-. Pero hemos quedado de acuerdo en que olvidaríamos el asunto hasta después de la boda.

-Sí, pero...

-No hay peros que valgan.

-Debes tener unos nervios de acero. Por la forma en que te comportas, nadie diría que pasa nada malo.

-Lo tengo constantemente en la cabeza -Ikuto suspiró con pesadez-. Pero dependo de ti para ayudarme a ser fuerte.

Se encontraba frente a la ventana de espaldas a ella como si no pudiera hacer aquel comentario mirándola a la cara. Amu captó la indirecta y le rodeó por detrás con sus brazos.

Ikuto se dio la vuelta con fluidez y le apretó la cabeza contra el pecho. Con un temblor.

-Vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Fue un día maravilloso. Ikuto le enseñó toda la estancia, le presentó a todo el mundo y le contó divertidas historias de sus ilustres aunque ridículos antepasados. Amu se había olvidado del maravilloso sentido del humor de Ikuto cuando estaba relajado. Se pasaron la tarde en la piscina y siguieron hablando en la mesa mucho después de la cena y de que la tía Souko y Saaya se hubieran excusado para retirarse. Y aunque durmió sola, Amu durmió como un tronco.

El segundo día fue aún mejor. El helicóptero los llevó al nacimiento del río Tuichi, donde contrataron un guía que los llevó en una canoa motorizada hasta la selva. Amu no sentía ni lo más mínimo que Ikuto tuviera que rebajarse por ella a la categoría de un simple turista. Ella sabía que él viajaba normalmente a la selva amazónica con varios profesionales de acampada y que visitaban a los indios en remotos emplazamientos. También notaba el placer que sentía al enseñarla un mundo que ella nunca había soñado compartir con él.

Amu subió a su habitación para cambiarse para la cena y recibió la sorpresa de encontrar todos los armarios llenos de ropa y complementos extraños. Asombrada, sacó una blusa de seda y un traje pantalón de un famoso diseñador.

-¿Te gustan?

Ikuto sonrió ante su expresión de asombro desde la puerta. Amu ni siquiera le había oído llegar.

-Todo es de mi talla.

-Es tuyo. Hice yo mismo la selección. Exquisitos, como el vestido blanco que te pones todas las noches para cenar. Pensé que te gustaría cambiar.

-¡Pero esta ropa te debe haber costado una fortuna! ¡Y yo que pensaba que estabas arruinado!

Ikuto parpadeó y se puso un poco pálido.

-Las cosas no están tan mal. Bueno, al menos no tan mal como yo había creído al principio.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Estaba a punto... Ponte este para cenar -sugirió con un tono tan íntimo que le hizo arder la sangre-. El azul y el rojo te quedarán estupendos con tu pelo, querida mía.

Amu se pasó una mano turbada por su torrente de pelo rosa y sonrió.

-¿Eso crees?

-Eso creo.

-¿Serás capaz de mantener tu jet?

-¿Perdón?

-Es que no te imagino viajando en clase turista.

Ikuto se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa devastadora.

-Creo que podré ahorrarte esa imagen.

El tercer día, el día anterior a la boda, se fueron a montar a caballo. Cuando volvieron a la casa, a Ikuto le llamaron por teléfono y Amu se encontró a solas con Saaya.

-Debes estar embarazada -comentó Saaya con frialdad-. ¿Por qué si no iba a casarse contigo?

Amu se puso rígida.

-No estoy embarazada.

-Yo estuve prometida a Ikuto cuando era niña -dijo Saaya con helada dignidad.

-Mentiría si te dijera que siento que no saliera bien.

Ahora entendía por qué a la otra mujer le caía tan mal. Había estado tan absorta en su propia felicidad que ni siquiera había perdido un minuto en pensar en la otra mujer, que era la moralista más snob y aburrida que había conocido en toda su vida. También tenía que conceder que era inteligente y muy guapa.

-Su padre murió y después el mío. Se hubiera casado conmigo si no te hubiera conocido a ti. Y quiero que sepas, antes de felicitarte por haberle pescado, que pretendo contarle que tu llegada a nuestro país en ausencia de su hermana no fue por accidente.

-¿Perdona?

-Toda la familia lo sabe. Era la broma de siempre. Cada vez que Utau anunciaba que te había invitado de nuevo, se iba del país poco después.

-Di eso otra vez -invitó Amu sin aliento.

-Se lo contó a la tía. Por eso lo sé yo. Con su inocencia, Utau quería uniros a Ikuto y a ti y está claro que tú la convenciste para hacerlo.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te explicas que yo no viniera a su boda?

Todos aquellos años, Amu había creído que Utau ignoraba sus sentimientos por Ikuto. Pero parecía que lo había sabido y mantenido en secreto todo el tiempo, quizá por respeto a la intimidad de Amu. Y a su manera, había intentado reunirlos asegurándose de que a su llegada a Bolivia, tuviera que encontrarse con Ikuto.

-Y yo que me decepcionaba tanto cada vez que no aparecías...

Las dos mujeres volvieron la cabeza a la vez. Ikuto estaba cerca de la puerta y miraba a Amu con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabías que Utau sabía lo nuestro?

-¿Pero lo sabe? Quizá sólo adivinara mis sentimientos -aventuró Amu-. ¡Yo nunca le conté nada!

-Ni yo tampoco.

-No lo entiendes, Ikuto -se entrometió con disgusto Saaya-. Esta mujer con la que estás a punto de casarte había planeado tirarse a tu camino...

-¡Qué halagador!

-Y lo que es peor, manipuló a Utau para que la ayudara con sus planes.

-Mi hermana tiene el temperamento de una mula. No creo que nadie la convenciera nunca de hacer algo que no quisiera.

Saaya se puso pálida y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Dice que estabais prometidos de niños.

-Nuestros padres lo hablaron alguna vez, pero ella era sólo una niña y no hubo ningún compromiso formal. Sin embargo, como yo seguía soltero, Saaya empezó a albergar ciertas ambiciones. Se tiene muy creídas sus virtudes y piensa que sería una esposa espléndida. Pero no tiene ningún sentido del humor y, entre tú y yo, preferiría llevarme un frigorífico a la cama.

Amu soltó una carcajada y entonces lo miró con seriedad.

-Yo no he hecho nada de lo que ha dicho... y no creo que Utau me invitara sabiendo que estaría fuera.

-Si mi hermana lo hizo, el enfadado debería ser yo. Dejar sola a una mujer joven en un país extraño del que ni siquiera conoce la lengua no es ninguna broma.

-Sin embargo, yo creo que la perdonaría.

-Pues podrás hacerlo cuando llegue esta tarde a casa.

-¡Que Utau llega esta tarde? Y yo ni siquiera le he contado ni siquiera te he pedido su número de teléfono.

-Ella no sabe nada de la boda. Le juré a Kairi que guardara el secreto. Ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí.

-¡De verdad que no me creo que vaya a casarme mañana!

-Todo saldrá bien.

Rodeándola en sus brazos, Ikuto la atrajo hacia sí y ella apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho aspirando su aroma.

-No estoy segura de soportar tanta felicidad.

-¿Eres feliz? -entrecerró los ojos al mirarla-. ¿Queda por fin el pasado atrás?

Amu se encogió de hombros juguetona y deslizó las manos por su corbata de seda y por su pecho.

-¿Qué pasado?

Una mano esbelta se cerró sobre la suya y la mirada de Ikuto se volvió incandescente mientas su boca se arqueaba con picardía.

-Me he estado preguntando... ¿de dónde sacaste aquellos movimientos tan sensuales que utilizaste en el Ferrari?

Amu se puso roja.

-De las revistas.

Él la miró asombrado durante un instante.

-¿Qué tipo de revistas?

-Revistas para mujeres perfectamente respetables -Amu se movió sinuosa de nuevo deslizando la mano libre bajo su camisa de seda a lo largo de su cintura y sintió tensarse sus músculos.

-Y, ¿sabes algo, Ikuto? Todo era verdad. Funcionaste de manual y de repente, lo estropeaste todo.

-La próxima vez que lo hagas, quiero que...

Entonces bajó la cabeza morena y le explicó sin palabras exactamente lo que quería. Amu se excitó hasta la punta del pelo.

Cuando sonó el teléfono móvil y tuvo que salir de la biblioteca, Amu se quedó aturdida. Y un poco avergonzada. Cada vez que se distanciaba de Ikuto, se sentía como un fantasma. La intensa atracción sexual entre ellos la dominaba, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Quizá debiera ser más fría. Si no lo hacía así, Ikuto acabaría comprendiendo que no podía quitarle las manos de encima porque lo amaba y esa era la única forma de expresar ese sentimiento.

Esa tarde, se entretuvo en hacer un arreglo floral para el recibidor consciente de que no tenía esperanza de igualar el magnífico ramo que había preparado Saaya para la sala de dibujo.

Cuando escuchó el ruido del helicóptero, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Ya estaba acostumbrada a su sonido. Sin embargo, cinco minutos más tarde, entró Teresa muy agitada.

-Ha llegado su hermano, señorita. Yo no esperaba y nadie me ha dicho nada. ¿Dónde le ponemos a dormir?

-¿Tadase? ¿Tadase está aquí? -preguntó asombrada Amu.

La flor que tenía en la mano se le cayó al suelo sin darse cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les guste mañana alzo el siguiente capitulo, y despues viene el garn final, ando de examenes, y esta todo hecho un rollo..<strong>_

_**Si no paso mis papas me arrancan la cabeza...**_

_**Pero tranqui falta poco para que termine esta historia.**_

_**Sayonara mina**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Amu salió corriendo por los jardines al divisar la fuerte y familiar figura de Tadase con el pelo rubio brillante bajo el sol. Una sonrisa de encanto le iluminó la cara al acercarse a él.

-¿Cómo diablos sabías que estaba aquí? -preguntó. Tadase la examinó con los labios apretados.

Estaba pálido y tenso, casi como si se hubiera preparado para un recibimiento menos amable.

-Recibí una llamada de nuestros padres.

-Pero yo no me he puesto en contacto con ellos.

-Tsukiyomi los ha hecho abandonar el viaje para venir aquí a la boda, creo.

-Dios... piensa en todo -Amu sacudió la cabeza despacio-. No quería contárselo porque pensé que sería muy tarde. Ikuto debía querer darme una sorpresa.

-¡Qué dulzura por su parte! -murmuró Tadase con ojos de condena-. Gracias por decirme que te casabas. Viniste aquí tras él, ¿verdad? ¡No le contaste a nadie lo que planeabas!

-¡Porque no lo planeé! Simplemente sucedió. Y, de acuerdo, ya sé que no te cae bien, pero por mi bien, ¿no puedes apretar los dientes e intentar ser amable?

-Pretendo llevarte casa conmigo.

-De ninguna manera. Estoy enamorada de él. Por favor, no estropees las cosas, Tadase.

-Llevas aquí... ¿cuánto? ¿Una semana? ¿Y ya piensas casarte con él? ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? ¿Has olvidado lo que te hizo la última vez?

-Fue un mal entendido del cual no quiero hablar. Y agradezco que pienses que voy a dar un tropezón, pero quizá deberías saber que Ikuto pensaba casarse conmigo entonces.

-¡Y un cuerno!

-No has visto los grifos de sirena.

-No sé de qué diablos estás hablando, pero no me importa. Te llevo conmigo de vuelta a Francia ahora mismo.

La asió del antebrazo con su larga mano.

Amu miró a su hermanastro con incredulidad.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco? Voy a casarme mañana.

-Te hará una desgraciada. Es un mujeriego, Amu. ¡Si va a casarse contigo es porque es la única forma de poseerte!

-No seas estúpido. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -Amu lo miró alucinada-. ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

-¡Aparta tus manos de ella!

Amu alzó la cabeza. Ikuto estaba a pocos metros de ellos con los puños apretados. Tenía una expresión amenazadora.

-¡Oh, no, no empieces! ¿Qué es lo que os pasa a los dos?

-Estabas a salvo -le gritó Ikuto a Tadase con desprecio-. Estabas a salvo aunque no lo sabías. No tenía intención de decírselo.

-¿Decirme qué? -preguntó Amu cuando los dedos de Tadase finalmente se aflojaron.

Amu se apartó de él mirando a cada hombre por turno. Tadase estaba rígido y pálido y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Ikuto tenía un aura de violencia que no le había visto nunca antes. La asustó. Aunque los dos hombres eran prácticamente de la misma estatura, sintió que

Ikuto poseía unos instintos asesinos de los que carecía Tadase. Y también supo, después de una breve mirada a los ojos zafiro de Ikuto, que tenía todas las intenciones de llegar a lo físico.

-Bien -dijo levantando las manos con la esperanza de transmitir firmeza-. No pienso aguantar esto. Si le levantas la mano, Ikuto... la boda queda cancelada. Tadase puede estar comportándose como un idiota, pero tú no estás ayudando en nada y me gustaría que estuviera entero para las fotos.

-¿Crees que me asusta ese bastardo?

Tadase dio un paso adelante apartándola con rudeza de su camino.

-Vuelve a la casa, querida -murmuró Ikuto.

Amu sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

-¡De ninguna manera!

-Si no vas por tu propia voluntad, haré que te lleven mis guardaespaldas.

-¿Me has escuchado cuando te he dicho que no me casaré contigo si le tocas?

A Amu le tembló la voz de rabia y pena.

-¡Es tu palabra contra la mía, Tsukiyomi! ¿A quién piensas que creerá ella? -gritó con agresividad Tadase-. Hay mucho peso familiar en veintiún años. ¿Vas a correr ese riesgo?

-¡Os podéis matar los dos! Ya no me importa -les gritó Amu a los dos apartándose unos metros con la esperanza de que Ikuto se enfriara.

No podía creer que se estuviera comportando así. ¿Y de qué estaban hablando? ¿La palabra de Tadase contra la de Ikuto acerca de qué?

Miró a sus espaldas antes de comprender que Ikuto le había tomado la palabra. Asustada, vio como se abalanzaba contra Tadase y el estómago se le contrajo cuando el puñetazo dio de pleno.

-¡Párate ahora mismo! -gritó retrocediendo para meterse entre los dos.

Pero alguien la sujetó por detrás.

-¿Qué...?

Al doblar el cuello vio a uno de los guardaespaldas asiéndola con una mezcla de turbación, disculpa y decisión.

Amu pensó que iba a enfermar si veía a Ikuto golpear a Tadase de nuevo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que dos hombres peleando pudieran ser tan brutales. Y había acertado en su predicción. Su hermanastro iba a recibir una buena paliza y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Nadie iba a interferir.

-Nunca te perdonaré -le gritó a Ikuto. Y lo decía en serio. Aquel hombre era un animal. No le importaba lo que les sucediera a los dos ni podía imaginar qué excusa tendrían para un comportamiento tan salvaje frente a ella. Y sintió que todos sus sueños y esperanzas se hacían añicos frente a sus ojos. Ver aquella faceta de Ikuto le aterrorizó. Era un maníaco, un celoso paranoico, eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

Tadase cayó al suelo y no se levantó. ¿Estaría inconsciente? Ikuto se dio media vuelta y se alejó con aparente calma a dar instrucciones a otro de sus guardaespaldas, que había estado observando la pelea. El brazo que sujetaba a Amu cayó y ella salió corriendo hacia Tadase.

Él ya estaba levantando la cabeza con un gemido.

-¡Dios! -murmuró Tadase quitándose la sangre de la boca-. Odio admitirlo, pero me alegro de que te quedaras. Creo que me hubiera matado si no te hubiera tenido de audiencia.

-El doctor te examinará -murmuró Ikuto con frialdad detrás de ella.

-¡La única persona que necesita aquí a un doctor eres tú! -exclamó Amu con disgusto-. ¡A un psiquiatra! Dile a Teresa que empaquete mi ropa, y digo mi ropa, no esos lujosos trajes que has comprado tú. No pienso entrar en esa casa. Y no voy a casarme contigo. No quiero volver a oír hablar de ti en toda mi vida... ¿está claro?

Los ojos zafiros brillantes como el diamante de Ikuto pasaron de la cara furiosa de Amu a la de alivio de Tadase. Cuatro siglos de odio tensaron sus sombrías facciones.

-El perdedor carga con todo, ¿verdad? Prefieres su versión a la mía.

-¡Es mucho más complicado que eso!

-Pero tú eres la mujer con la que pretendía casarme y no tienes ni lealtad ni fe en mí –la condenó Ikuto.

-Eso es ridículo y melodramático -dijo Tadase al levantarse.

Ikuto le dio otro puñetazo.

Amu no podía creerlo. Su hermanastro ya estaba en el suelo de nuevo sujetándose la nariz y gimiendo.

-Vete con él. Ya no te quiero -dijo Rafael-. Pero te mereces saber la verdad antes de irte.

-¿Qué verdad?

Ikuto bajó la vista hacia Tadase con odio y desprecio.

-¿Tienes el valor de decírselo tú o tendré también que hacerlo yo? -el tenso silencio se prolongó y cuando su hermanastro no respondió, Ikuto soltó una áspera carcajada-. El estaba enamorado de ti hace cuatro años.

-¡No! -interrumpió Amu con agudeza.

-Y tú le rechazaste aquella noche. Estaba celoso y amargado -continuó Ikuto con una calma mortal-. Y cuando aparecí a buscarte a la mañana siguiente, me lo confesó todo, pero confesó mentiras. Me dijo que habíais sido amantes desde que tenías diecisiete años, que te amaba y que quería casarse contigo.

Amu empezó a temblar y sus ojos dorados se ensombrecieron al mirar a Tadase.

-No, él no podía haber hecho eso...

-Fue muy convincente. Hasta me dijo lo avergonzado que estaba de haberse aprovechado de tu inocencia e inexperiencia, pero que no había podido contenerse.

Amu emitió un sonido de disgusto. De repente supo que estaba oyendo la verdad. Tadase no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos ni hacía ningún intento por defenderse. Estaba aturdida.

-Y no contento con eso, sugirió que también te habías acostado con tu amigo Zero y me dijo lo mucho que se culpaba a sí mismo por dañar tu capacidad para distinguir el amor verdadero del placer sexual.

-¡No puedes haberme hecho eso! -susurró Amu enferma mirando a Tadase.

-Despierta, Amu. Lo hizo porque, en lo que a él respecta, como no podía tenerte, no quería que yo te tuviera tampoco -explotó Ikuto-. Cuando le rechazaste, le debiste herir en lo más hondo. A este hombre, que se suponía tu hermano, no le importó nada decir mentiras que te causarían dolor y humillación. Supongo que fue tu castigo por no encontrarle atractivo... y el mío fue que mi fe y confianza en la mujer que amaba quedaron totalmente destrozadas. Nunca hubiera creído que un hombre que era miembro de tu familia, que te había visto crecer y se comportaba como un hermano contigo, pudiera haber caído tan bajo. O que ningún hombre confesara un comportamiento tan vergonzoso y encima fuera mentira.

Amu estaba traumatizada, sus ojos angustiados se clavaron en los oscuros zafiros de Ikuto.

Estaba asombrada de no haber sospechado siquiera que Tadase podría haber estado enamorado de ella entonces. Había estado ciega a sus sentimientos y había supuesto que su interés y preocupación eran respuestas puramente fraternales. Sólo ahora veía con claridad que Tadase había estado demasiado interesado, demasiado preocupado... y demasiado hostil hacia Ikuto.

-Todo pertenece ya al pasado, por Dios bendito -murmuró Tadase con pesadez.

-Pero has aparecido aquí a llevártela antes de correr el riesgo. No querías que ella supiera la verdad -aseguró Ikuto-. Y yo fui lo bastante tonto como para guardar silencio porque no quería hacerla daño.

Amu dio un respingo y se tapó la cara ardiente con las manos frías.

-Yo no sabía... ¿Cómo iba a imaginarlo?

Pero mirando atrás, ahora recordaba a Tadase a su hombro jugando al abogado del diablo, alimentando su inseguridad con respecto a Ikuto, minando su relación a la mínima oportunidad y poniendo pequeñas trampas para causar enormes daños. También entendió la simpatía de Tadase cuando Ikuto la había rechazado.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¡Sabías que lo amaba! -gimió Amu.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Ikuto había empezado a alejarse y que estaba sola con su hermanastro.

-Pensé que si superabas lo de él, quizá te volvieras a mí -Tadase se levantó y la miró con debilidad con las manos en los bolsillos-. Lo tomé mal. Tardé mucho tiempo en aceptar que estaba dándome cabezazos contra una pared y que nunca ibas a sentir nada por mí.

-Pero decirle eso...

-Él no tenía por qué creerlo -se defendió Tadase. Pero Amu comprendió exactamente por qué Ikuto se había creído aquellas mentiras. Ikuto era fundamentalmente un hombre honorable.

Había oído que Tadase la amaba, les había visto besarse... No, no culpaba a Ikuto de creerlo, se culpaba a sí misma por haber estado tan ciega como para no enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y, por ironía del destino, cuatro años más tarde, Ikuto había decidido proteger a Tadase ocultando la verdad. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había querido seguir protegiéndola de la verdad?

-Lo siento -dijo Tadase-. No podía enfrentarme a que lo supieras. Ya ha quedado atrás.

-Pero seguías sin querer que yo estuviera con él.

-Nunca me va a caer bien ese tipo, Amu. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué crees que sentía obligado a ser espectador de lo vuestro? -preguntó con amargura-. No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice, pero no creía que pensara casarse contigo. Me puso el arma en la mano cuando me dijo que nos había visto besándonos y... lo siento, pero no pude resistirme a usarla. Mira, me voy. Sería el villano de la boda -esbozó una sonrisa sombría-. Quizá pueda venir al bautizo... ¿de acuerdo?

-No va a haber ninguna boda -le recordó Amu con voz temblorosa.


	19. Capitulo final

**Capítulo 19.**

Avanzando dolorido y rígido hacia el helicóptero, Tadase volvió la cabeza.

-Amu... la pelea fue una cosa entre hombres, si sabes lo que quiero decir. No deberías haber interferido.

-¡Fue asqueroso!

-Pues curiosamente, yo me siento mejor -Tadase sonrió con incredulidad-. Es como si ahora se hubiera acabado ya y como me siento generoso, te diré la razón por la que él ha esperado hasta ahora para decirte lo que hice... y por qué se ha ido. Creo que está asustado.

-¿Asustado, Ikuto?

-Asustado de que en cuanto supieras lo que sentía por ti, aquel cariño que sentías por mí pudiera transformarse en otra cosa.

Amu se quedó paralizada y lo miró distraída subir al helicóptero. Y encima ella no había condenado a Tadase en presencia de Ikuto ni una sola vez, sólo a él. Quizá debería haberle dado una patada mientras estaba en el suelo.

Entonces salió corriendo hacia la casa y se quedó sorprendida al encontrarse a Teresa en su habitación extendiendo su ropa sobre la cama.

Teresa suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Es muy difícil entender esta boda. Primero sí, luego no, luego sí...

Con el corazón en la garganta, Amu salió corriendo hacia la sala de dibujo, donde Ikuto estaba contemplando el retrato de un antepasado suyo con una copa en la mano.

-Dios... no sabía lo que decía cuando dije que no habría boda -se lanzó directamente Amu.

-No pienso presionarte para que te quedes.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que sientes -Amu alzó la barbilla e inspiró con fuerza-. Bueno, no está bien porque no voy a irme... a menos que me digas que quieres que me vaya.

-Las decisiones son tuyas -la miró con intensidad-. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-¿Tadase? Probablemente en el aire. Ha reconocido que no sería bien recibido en la boda, pero que quizá en el bautizo...

Ikuto apretó la mandíbula.

-Me había olvidado de esa posibilidad.

-¡Es curioso que hace pocos días, era en lo único en lo que podías pensar!

-No dudo de que es por eso por lo que insistes en no irte.

-Francamente no. Estar embarazada o no, no se me ha pasado por la cabeza y no influirá en mis sentimientos de ninguna manera. No es motivo suficiente para casarse.

-Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que discutir?

Amu se puso pálida. Había estado intentando decirle lo que sentía por él. No más mentiras, ni medias verdades para salvar la cara, no más sitio para los malos entendidos.

-Ikuto... siento mucho que Tadase mintiera de esa manera...

-No hace falta que te disculpes tú por él... ¿O sí? ¿Ahora le defiendes por lo que hizo, incluso aunque destruyera tu reputación?

-No, no le estoy defendiendo de ninguna manera. Creo que fue asqueroso y estoy traumatizada, pero sucedió hace cuatro años. Pensé que habíamos superado el pasado... pero debí equivocarme.

-Tu única preocupación ahí fuera fue por él.

-¡Y tú me acusas a mí de ser infantil! -se estaba empezando a irritar porque Ikuto se había retirado a un remoto lugar, ofendido y enfadado-. Eso fue antes de saber por lo que estabais luchando y porque creí que Tadase había perdido el conocimiento. Tú le odias y ahora lo entiendo.

-¿Cómo puedes entender lo que siento? -explotó Ikuto con repentina furia-. Gracias a él perdí a la mujer que amaba hace cuatro años y gracias a él te he perdido de nuevo.

-No me has perdido.

Amu se chupó los labios secos.

-No te quiero sin amor. No saldría bien -Ikuto bajó la vista hacia el vaso vacío-. Si ya estoy tan amargado, no sé cómo acabaré pensando en lo que tuvimos y hemos perdido. No voy a aparentar que lo que tenemos sea suficiente cuando siempre estaré deseando lo que no podrás darme. Así que vete mientras yo mantenga la cordura. No quiero un matrimonio roto entre nosotros y no veo la forma de que superemos el pasado.

-Ikuto... -susurró con debilidad.

-Siento resentimiento ahora, aunque no tenga derecho -continuó Ikuto con amargura-. Tú fuiste la víctima, no yo. No fuiste tú la que mentiste ni la estúpida de tragarte sus mentiras y fui yo el que me fui. Así que, ¿Qué derecho tengo ahora de pedir más de lo que eres capaz de sentir? Tú me deseas, eres animada y optimista y para cualquier hombre, eso sería suficiente. Pero no para mí. Si no puedo tenerlo todo, prefiero no tener nada.

A Amu se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y parpadeó para empañarlas. Nunca le había visto tan desolado ni amargado. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Estamos hablando de amor?

Ikuto apretó los labios preciosamente cincelados y Amu comprendió que era el orgullo lo que le hacía dar vueltas al tema sin pronunciar la palabra fatal.

-¿Y de qué si no?

Una oleada de alegría la sacudió y le devolvió el color a las mejillas.

-Ah bueno, si eso es todo, has sido modesto en tus suposiciones. Y yo diría que no sueles ser modesto.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Déjame que te recuerde la historia, Ikuto. Tú me echaste de aquí con las peores intenciones. ¿Intenté yo escaparme de verdad? ¿Por qué me acosté contigo? ¿Por qué acepté por fin casarme contigo? ¿Porqué estaba dispuesta a seguir a tu lado a pesar de que podrías haberlo perdido todo? -preguntó Amu sin poder remediar sonreír-. Y, si eres tan inteligente como creo, deberías estar llegando a una de las dos conclusiones posibles. O bien, soy tan arrastrada como un trapo mojado o estoy loca por ti.

-¿Es verdad? -Ikuto buscó sus ojos dorados brillantes y de repente, se despojó de la máscara de frialdad. Se adelantó y la asió por los hombros-. ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Estoy empezando a pensar que nunca he dejado de estar loca por ti. Te quiero tanto... ¿Es que no lo ves?

-No lo veía. Pensé que te di pena cuando me viste borracho y aún así, estaba dispuesto a usarlo para mantenerte a mi lado -confesó él con un leve sonrojo-. Pero era una cosa vergonzosa.

-¿Estabas tan desesperado? -no pudo evitar preguntar Amu.

-Quería lo que habíamos tenido y pensaba que habíamos perdido para siempre... pero yo no lo había perdido. Llevabas aquí muy poco tiempo cuando comprendí que a pesar de todas las cosas desagradables que pensaba de ti, todavía te amaba.

-¿Tú también me amabas?

Amu estaba en el séptimo cielo.

-No era sólo deseo lo que me rompió el corazón desde el primer día -dijo fervoroso Ikuto mientras la atraía a sus brazos y la miraba con adoración-. Era también tu alegría, tu sentido del humor, la forma en que te enfrentabas a mí. Yo te había convertido en una cualquiera durante estos años y de repente me enfrenté a que la realidad era, que a pesar de tu moral, seguías siendo la cálida y vibrante chica de la que me había enamorado cuando tenía diecisiete años.

-Adoro el sonido de tu voz, sobre todo cuando dices cosas como estas. ¿Te enamoraste de verdad de mí entonces?

-Desde el momento en que te vi, fue como si me hubiera caído un rayo.

-Eso fue mútuo. Yo te veía magnífico. No podía apartar los ojos de ti

-Te quiero, querida mía.

Cansado de hablar, Ikuto deslizó los ojos apasionados sobre ella, la levantó en brazos y devoró su boca con un ansia que ya no intentó ocultar.

Pocos minutos después, Amu notó que estaba echada en un rígido sofá. La americana de Ikuto estaba en el suelo junto con su corbata y su camisa estaba abierta revelando la gloriosa expansión de su musculoso torso. Deslizó las uñas entre sus melenas y esbozó una femenina sonrisa de poder cuando él se estremeció en respuesta y descendió de nuevo para amoldar su duro cuerpo al de ella con un movimiento que no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de sus intenciones.

-Llevas demasiada ropa -murmuró ronco e inflamado de impaciencia.

-Pensé que íbamos a esperar a mañana por la noche -jadeó Amu cuando una de sus manos se cerró sobre el monte de uno de sus senos.

-Olvídalo -gimió Ikuto-. No puedo esperar.

-Y pensar que yo creía que no eras un tipo espontáneo -se rió deleitada Amu.

Ninguno de los dos oyó abrirse la puerta. Estaban demasiado ocupados besándose.

-La tía ya no es suficiente como carabina ¿verdad?

Ikuto alzó la cabeza con sorpresa. Amu se quedó paralizada. Cuando él se levantó del sofá, Amu se sentó y esbozó una radiante sonrisa. Utau tenía la misma sonrisa en su redondeada y preciosa cara.

-Esto dará mucho que hablar -la hermana de Ikuto estaba un poco sonrojada de haber sorprendido a su disciplinado hermano en tal situación-. Y en la sala de dibujo, donde cualquiera podría entrar.

-Cualquiera con buenos modales hubiera llamado a la puerta -masculló Ikuto.

Amu cruzó la habitación corriendo para arrojarse a los brazos de su amiga.

-¡Ya sabías que estaba aquí!

-Lo supe desde el día en que llegaste. He estado en contacto con Teresa. Creo que fue la excitación la que me adelantó el parto -se rió Utau-. Vete a conocer a tu sobrino, Ikuto. Amu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Teresa les sirvió el café. Kukai, el marido de Utau entró a que le presentaran con el niño y después se lo llevó a dormir.

-Por supuesto que sabía que estabas enamorada de mi hermano -dijo su amiga con una carcajada-. Y también creía que él estaba enamorado de ti. Hasta adiviné cuándo empezasteis a salir. Ikuto estaba tan feliz y tú flotabas como si estuvieras en una nube. Después rompisteis y desde entonces, me he estado estrujando el cerebro para ver cómo podía uniros de nuevo. Esta vez, cuando te invité, lo tenía todo planeado y realmente me arriesgué.

-¿Sabías que ibas a irte a California y me pediste que viniera a estar contigo?

-Culpable... pero funcionó. Tendrías que ponerte en contacto con Ikuto para averiguar donde estaba yo y yo sabía que él seguía interesado porque siempre me preguntaba qué contabas en tus cartas. Pero tengo que decirte que una boda para mañana ha superado todas mis expectativas.

-¿Estás contenta?

-¡Amu, estoy en la luna! Ikuto ha estado tan amargado desde que rompisteis...

* * *

><p>-Solos por fin -gimió Ikuto apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta-. Por Dios... ¿Qué llevas puesto?<p>

Seductoramente ataviada con lencería de satén y encaje que no ocultaba nada, Amu se tendió sobre las almohadas de la cómoda cama, feliz de que su marido se estuviera excitando ante la imagen.

Habían tenido una boda gloriosa con sus padres y toda la familia de Ikuto. Amu recordó soñadora el momento en que él le había deslizado el anillo de oro en el dedo y la expresión de amor de sus ojos.

-Ni siquiera has preguntado a donde vamos -dijo Ikuto acercándose. A Amu se le aceleró el corazón ante su proximidad. El rugido de los motores del avión no era tan fuerte como su pulso.

-Espero que me lleves al paraíso esta noche -susurró deslizando los ojos con deseo sobre su magnífico cuerpo.

-Tengo una villa en el Caribe.

-No puedo esperar tanto tiempo...

Ikuto se inclinó y le dio un beso tan devastador y erótico que la derritió.

-¿Creías que te lo iba a pedir?

Amu le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, débil de deseo.

-Te quiero, amada -murmuró él con fervor antes de atraerla más. Durante mucho tiempo después no se oyó nada más que el ardiente ritmo de sus respiraciones y los largos gemidos de placer. Saciados, se quedaron abrazados y entrelazados.

-Me alegro de que no tuvieras que deshacerte del avión privado -murmuró Amu perezosa deslizando una mano por su espalda dorada.

Ikuto se puso tenso.

-Tengo algo que confesarte.

-Te perdonaré cualquier cosa menos un asesinato.

-Te mentí acerca de los reveses financieros.

-¿Me mentiste? -Amu se dio la vuelta hacia él y lo miró con horror y asombro-. Pero, ¿Cómo podías haberme mentido? Yo vi ese extracto bancario en el suelo aquella noche y debía ser tuyo. Y las cifras en rojo eran de seis ceros.

-¿Un extracto bancario? -Ikuto frunció el ceño-. ¿En rojos? Ah, aquellos extractos eran de una compañía en quiebra que estaba pensando comprar.

-¿De verdad? -sintiéndose decididamente tonta, Amu se puso roja como un tomate-. ¡Estabas diciendo que me mentiste, lo que considero bastante imperdonable!

Ikuto empezó a hablar con rapidez.

-Pero tú fuiste más tierna conmigo que nunca cuando creíste que estaba en la bancarrota.

-¡Rata traicionera!

-Piensa en nuestros hijos... No querrás que sean pobres, ¿verdad?

-¡Debiste reírte como un loco de mí aquella noche!

-No, por primera vez empecé a tener esperanzas de recuperarte. Así que pensé en pasar por un perdedor un poco más de tiempo a ver qué pasaba.

-Jugaste con mi simpatía, rastrera y traidora rata -le condenó Amu entre carcajadas-. ¿Qué era eso de que no te quedaba nada?

-Sin tu amor, no tenía nada. Era por eso por lo que estaba ahogando mis penas en whisky. Me habías dicho que sólo me querías por la vida que podía darte y eso me dolió mucho...

-Te lo merecías, con toda esa farsa de que el amor sólo complicaría un matrimonio por conveniencias. Era tu orgullo el que hablaba por ti.

-Sí...

-Quizá pueda perdonarte esta vez. Por otra parte, podría irme...

-Estamos a seis mil metros sobre el nivel del mar -esbozó una sonrisa de diversión-. Aunque no espero que una traba tan mínima pueda detenerte.

-Si no dejas de reírte de mí, te...

Ikuto la silenció devorando su boca con frenesí.

-¡Oh, sí...! -gimió ella unos minutos después olvidando la conversación que estaban manteniendo-. Gracias a Dios que el cocodrilo no me atrapó -susurró pensando en el éxtasis que se hubiera perdido.

-Evidentemente no era tan rastrero ni engañoso como yo... -murmuró Ikuto cargado de satisfacción.

_**Fin…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que le haya gustado y perdon por todas las mentiras de que los publicaria al dia siguiente...<strong>_

_**Tuve problemas.. y mis examenes me estan volviendo loca... Hasta ahora..  
>Y como les dije tengo varios proyectos pero lo primero seria terminar y actualizar Atascado en la cama...<strong>_

_**Y gracias por leer mi adaptación...**_

_**Nos hablamos mina..**_

_**Sayonara...**_

_**Rosse-Amu**_


End file.
